Tomboy
by Angkeats
Summary: Gabi Montez is the fastest tyre changer on the track; but aspires to be in the midst of the action and become a driver...if only her over-protective brother would stop acting like her father! Enter Troy Bolton, retired race-driver and unknowing saviour...
1. Feisty

Hello everyone welcome to my new story! Seems kind of fitting now that Zac is playing a race-car driver in a film, but I've always loved racing and wrote this long before he signed up for that so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I know very little about racing and this is a fictional story therefore not all details will be correct!

Thanks to Sarah for being my Beta!

**CHAPTER 1**

"Okay, pull her up, Jody," Gabi Montez slapped her flat palm to the hood of the Pontiac as Jody headed it home to the garage.

"How did she sound at 80?" Gabi frowned; setting the bonnet up on the rest the second Jody popped it

"Husky," he admitted, climbing out

"Any cut out?"

Jody turned his lips down "Putted at fifty then drove like a dream…"

"We can't risk a fade-out at twenty laps…" Gabi bit into her fleshy lower lip

"Hey, relax," Jodie put his large caring hands on her shoulders as he shadowed behind her.

"I just want Dex to win this race," she looked up, her arched cheeks smudged with oil and dirt and in those moments she forgot all about being a girl in a male dominated environment and just felt the gratifying burn of being part of a winning team.

"We're the best damn race team on the planet," Jody smiled. "How can he not?"

She quirked her brow and her lips simultaneously. "With an attitude like that," she smarted.

"Oh, okay, okay," Jody held his large hands out as he watched the small girl walk away, her blue boiler suit hiding everything that was feminine about her. "I forgot I'm not allowed to give compliments…"

Gabi smiled to spite herself. "Okay you're right, I'm being feisty again."

"I like feisty," Jody assured affectionately. "Feisty is good."

"Who's feisty?" Another voice interrupted them.

Gabi twisted toward the new entrant to the garage and smiled at the familiar shape of her brother, Dex.

"I am. Apparently." Gabi shared with him with an eye roll.

"You callin' my sister feisty?" A tanned, toothy black haired Dex came up beside Jody and rested his hands on his hips.

"Are you gonna hit me?" Jody asked right back with ease.

"Hmm, I doubt it," Dex decided.

"In that case, yeah, I called her feisty," Jody confirmed.

"Hear that, Gabi? He called you feisty? You gonna hit him or am I?" Dex joked and he and Jodie grinned at each other and swiped high-fives.

"Oh, whatever," Gabi sighed, used to their shows of machismo. "Let's just get the car ready…"

"Hey," Dex frowned, casting his eyes over the smaller female version of himself. Her hair was pure black, her eyes brown and her features perfectly beautiful but covered in dirt and dressed in a shapeless over-all, no-one might know it. And as her brother, he worried that she was way too fixed on the race all the time and missing out on being a girl.

"You okay, sis?" He checked.

Gabi looked up into Dex's matching brown eyes and managed a smile. "Yeah."

"You sure? I know it's not easy for you being one of the guys all the time."

"One of the guys?" A fourth incredulous voice sliced into the conversation- as much was the way in the garage that slept at the edge of the circuit- open to all that passed by.

Dex gritted his teeth as Solo Marlade strolled in; the current RaceCar Champion and all round ass.

"Marlade," he grimaced a smile out, but the tall, blonde all-american boy was focused only on Gabi.

"You are _not _one of the guys," Solo assured Gabi with a devilish grin.

"You don't say," Gabi tilted her head and rolled her eyes in her usual fashion and then grabbed Jody's hand to drag him into the back office with her.

"She's feisty," Solo told Dex.

"That's my sister you're talking about." Dex lifted his chin. "What do you want, Marlade?"

Solo's blue eyes glittered. "Apart from a go with your sister; I just came to say good luck for tomorrow."

"Right," Dex's eyes glittered back.

"Indiana is in the past, Montez. New city, new track."

"New way to shunt me off…" Dex lifted his brows.

Solo shrugged. "I'm just bein' nice. Tell your sister I said goodbye."

Dex smirked as he turned to go. "Like that's gonna happen…"

/

"Solo asked you out?" Dex questioned Gabi as he joined her and Jody in the break out room.

Gabi looked to Jody, then her brother. "Why are you surprised?"

"Because he's a jack-ass and I don't want him anywhere near my sister…"

"Apparently any guy that gets anywhere near me is a jack-ass in your opinion…"

"You're my little sister." He said in defence as though this justified his protectiveness.

"I'd still like to date, though," she joked.

"Not Marlade." Dex hard-lined.

"As if," she snarled.

"Me?" Jody pointed his thumb at his chest, his Ashton-Kutcher-esque looks making him adorable in her eyes.

"You're like a brother to me, Jody," she smiled softly.

"Damn," he clicked his fingers teasingly in rejection.

"Hey, you're not going anywhere near my sister," Dex told his best friend and track team member.

Gabi rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're like a broken record, Dex."

"Yeah, well. You're my sister."

/

"So how did the test drive go?" Dex asked Jody as they relaxed later back at the apartment all three of them shared; both guys in their shorts on the sun deck soaking up the rays.

"It was good. You ready to race?" Jody asked back, flicking a look over to his friend.

"Yep. I was born ready." Dex assured cockily.

"You know, your sister has it, too," Jody commented, reaching up to sip his Sprite.

"Has what?"

"The Montez racing gene," Jody clarified.

Dex snickered. "You mean she took you on a rally drive to the mall?"

"Nah man, at Midnight Madness. She warmed up for Ghecko…" Jody trailed off as it became apparent Dex didn't know this fact.

"She did huh?" Dex ground his teeth together.

"Look dude, she just did two laps there was no rally in it…" Jody back pedalled quickly.

"I told her not to go on a track…_any _track," Dex hard-lined.

"But she's _got_ it," Jody argued. "Just like you, she's good."

"Yeah, well. I made a promise to my dying father that I'd never let her race…"

"You race…" Jody pointed out.

"I'm a guy," Dex explained. "Did you see her beautiful face? I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt."

"She wouldn't get hurt with your training and support," Jody suggested.

"Has she said something to you? Is she thinking about racing?"

"No, man. She hasn't said a word. But when I saw her out there…" Jody shook his head. "That's a waste of talent doing warm up laps."

"I'd rather a waste of talent than waste of a life," Dex decided finally.

"Look, don't tell her I mentioned it, okay? I don't want her to be mad at us…"

"More like you don't want her to be mad at you…" Dex grinned knowingly.

"What?" Jody held his hands up, his messy mop of dark brown hair flopping over his brown eyes.

"You _so_ like her."

Jody stopped posturing and paused. "Yeah. I do." He admitted.

Dex sat up and sighed. "You'll be lucky, you know what she's like with guys."

"Are you cool with that?" Jody frowned.

"What you trying it on with my sister? Hell no!" Dex affirmed. "But if she likes you, then, you know, I have to roll with it I guess."

"Hey, thanks man," Jody shook his hand.

"No problem. Now stop talking and start relaxing, we got a busy weekend ahead."

/

"Have you got the tool belt?" Gabi asked Jody as she lifted the kettle to pour coffee the next morning and Jody paused on his way into the kitchen, looking around him to make sure she was speaking to him; or maybe she had started a conversation with someone else before he had come in.

"Jody?" She added, twisting to look at him.

"You look amazing, do you know that?" Jody smiled slowly at her pyjama'd form.

She rolled her eyes. "You say that every morning."

"Well, you look amazing every morning, what can I say?" He smarted, taking the coffee she handed him.

Gabi pressed her lips together and then twisted them, her heart beat picking up as she thought about broaching the subject lying between them. "Uh, Jody…"

"It's okay," he smiled. "Don't say it."

"How do you even know what I was going to say?" She tilted her head as he stood before her, tall and broad and all brown eyes and for a moment she wondered why she _didn't _fancy him.

"I can tell by that serious look you have. And the worry in your eyes. And I know you don't 'see me _that _way'," he made speech marks as he spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry if I led you on or something…"

He pursed his lips. "You didn't."

"Then why…?"

"Look, you're beautiful, okay, Gabi? I know you find that hard to believe but…well, it's true. And I can't help that I like you as more than a friend the same way you can't help that you _don't_." He smiled lop sidedly.

"Are we okay, though?" She worried. "I mean, can we still work together and stuff?"

Jody frowned bemusedly. "Have I ever done anything to make you feel uncomfortable?"

"No…"

"Well, I'm not about to start," he added and she nodded, sheepishly.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. This is awkward," he admitted. "But I promise, it won't be. Just pretend we never even talked about it."

She nodded again, unsurely. "Okay."

"Hey what'cha talking about?" Dex strolled by them both and snaffled a crumpet from the toaster, buttering it and taking a bite all in a three-second period.

"The race," Jody offered, his eyes locked with Gabi's for a few seconds until he looked to his friend.

"Again?" Dex made a face. "God you two need a life…"

Gabi rolled her eyes again and smirked. "Right, I need to find my tool belt for later, see you at the track." And with that she left the room.

"Something I said?" Dex wondered.

_**/**_

"Dex?" Gabi asked her reflection in the mirror of the toilet at the garage behind the track. "Can I warm up for you tonight?" She winced and closed her eyes, taking a breath. "_No that's not it,_" she cursed herself.

"How would you feel about me taking the car down to the line?" She tried again, her face creasing with worry as she tried to control her frantic heart beat.

"I'd feel like I was breaking our father's dying wish," Dex's real voice came from behind her, making her jump.

She turned and faced him. "I'd only be driving it to the line…"

"On the track." Dex added importantly. "You remember my promise as much as I do."

Gabi nodded and bit into her lower lip, shaking off her thoughts.

"Are you ready for the race?"

"I was born ready," he smiled, but he didn't look happy and she swallowed her words down to distract him.

"Ready for Marlade?"

"I might just reach outta my driver's window and strangle him while I whoop his ass," Dex picked up her jibe with predictable ease.

"I'll bring the camera," she joked back with a smile.

"Did you find your belt?" Dex checked.

"Uh huh," she nodded, showing him the tool belt she had lost earlier. "All ready."

"I'm gonna need fuel at second stop. And be quick on those tyres…"

"When have I ever let you down?" She asked, pride showing in her eyes. She was the fastest tyre-changer and they both knew it.

"You never did, little sis." Dex affirmed.

"Go bond up with Jody," she lifted her chin knowingly. "I'll be right here when you come in for first stop."

"I love you, sis," he told her, as he did before every race.

"Race like the wind, bro," she told him back with her small smile.


	2. Tyres on One

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed, I really appreciate your support! **

**Just to let you know, I have found out what is causing my illness so thank you to those of you who wished me well. **

**CHAPTER 2**

"It's insane out here tonight," Dex spoke into the three-way radio that Gabi and Jody had ear-pieces for.

"Tyres on one?" Gabi checked knowingly.

"I reckon," her brother affirmed. "It's burning up out here…"

"The lights," Jody told her, folding down his mike. "It was eighty degrees on that track today and the lights bring back the heat…"

"We gotta be careful," she told him. "Everyone is gonna do the same, we could lose time. We have to be super-slick."

Jody nodded as Gabi turned to the team and called out her instructions. She turned back to the brown-eyed teddy bear and lifted her brows as he continued to look at her.

Jody licked his lips. "Maybe you should sit this one out."

"Why?" She smirked in bemusement.

"The rubber is hot enough to burn; maybe let one of the guys take over this stop…"

"Oh Jody," she touched his forearm. "I love you for caring, but I'll be okay. I promise."

Jody nodded even though his concern didn't fade.

"He's coming in, next lap," he confirmed what she already heard through her own head set.

"We're on, Johnson," she used his surname affectionately.

"He's in," he informed and the whole team went still with focus.

Every cell of Gabi's body was filled with awareness. She smelt everything. Saw everything. Felt everything. And then it all went blank as the car drew up in front of her and auto mode kicked in, forcing her to move with utter precision and slick speed; a so-practised routine that went the same way, every time. Every single race, every stop, every time.

"_Shit!_" She cursed as the wheel nut drill squealed when the nut wouldn't come loose. "Cross thread!" She yelled, quickly disengaging the equipment to work the screw lose with her fingers.

"Gabi, no!" Jody yelled at her, only she didn't hear because although in those few preceding seconds before the car came in, she could hear and see everything; once that car was actually in front of her, her mind was programmed not to stop until it had moved out again- whatever it took, whatever hurt; she kept going.

"_Fuck!_" She cried, falling back as the tyre came loose, the hot rubber striking her forearm and burning her deeply; the pain knocking her back and forcing her team-mate to take over while Jody jumped up to help her.

"Gabi…" He dashed over and yelled to the medic for help while Dex's car was completed by the rest of the track team; Jody's in-ear radio telling him her brother had seen the accident.

"Jody is she okay?" He demanded. "Should I stop?"

"It's just a burn, Dex, keep going," He told his friend, then threw his special helmet at his team-mate. "Keith, take over."

"Coming through!" The track-side medic pushed through the busy pit-lane and attended to Gabi's burn while she winced in agony.

"_Shit!_" She swore again, writhing as pressure was lent to her arm; but quickly a cooling effect began and she took a breath in.

"Just relax, miss," the medic told her and she looked up, to see who was treating her.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"It's Anthony. What's yours?" He asked back with a smile.

"Gabi, Gabi Montez."

"The ambulance is out back, ready to get up?" He asked.

"Ambulance?" She questioned. "I can't go…we have a race to win!"

"Gabi, you have a bad burn there and it might scar if you don't get treatment," Anthony told her gently.

"So what? If we lose this race, I will _never _forgive myself," she panicked, sitting up.

"Gabi, go to hospital," Jody told her, by her side.

"What are you _doing_?" She yelled. "Get back to the pit lane! Dex needs you!"

"He needs you to be okay," Jody told her. "He told me not to get back on the radio until I know you're okay."

"He needs to race more and talk less," Gabi grumbled, knowing she had no choice but to follow instructions. "Oh, fine, I'm going," she sighed and stood up, heading out for the ambulance before either of the men could follow her.

"I don't feel so go-" She frowned, right before her legs went weak and her body fell towards the ground.

"Hey," a male voice interrupted her fall at the same time his arms did.

"Gabi!" Jody ran after her, panting as he stared at the stranger holding his friend. "Who are you?"

"I just…" The guy began, and then met the concerned brown eyes of the guy. "I just caught her, that's all."

Jody squinted at the handsome stranger who had piercing blue eyes and tousled brown hair not unlike his own.

"You want me to…?" He led, offering Gabi to him.

"In the ambulance, sir," Anthony came up behind Jody and directed the guy to the van parked, waiting.

"Oh, she's sick?" The man checked and Anthony nodded.

"Burn on her right arm."

"From a tyre." Jody added in explanation as the stranger continued to frown confusedly.

"She's been changing tyres?" He repeated incredulously.

"She's the fastest," Jody licked his lips, and then squinted. "Do I know you?"

The man pressed his lips together, his blue eyes hardening. "No, sorry."

Jody watched as the big man carried her into the ambulance with gentle care and lay her down, looking into her face for a minute.

"Take care of her," he told Anthony before he climbed back down and looked at Jody.

"Are you sure we haven't met?" Jody checked again.

"Nope, sorry man. I have to go. Keep an eye on that one," he added before he slunk into the darkness, leaving Jody with a strange sense of déjà-vu.

/

"Where is she, is she okay?" Dex pushed through the well-wishers and grasped Jody by the shoulders.

"They took her to hospital; she was fine when they left."

"Keith said she blacked out," Dex added with concern, his face creased with worry.

"Its okay, some guy caught her before she fell…"

"Some guy?" Dex repeated.

"I _know _him, I just can't think how…" Jody frowned.

"You know the guy that just happened to catch my sister before she fell?" Dex repeated again, incredulously.

"Okay, I know it sounds ridiculous," Jody sighed, running a hand through his hair. "But let's get out of here already…"

"Good idea," Dex agreed.

/

"I'm _fine_," Gabi stressed for the fourth time in that many minutes as the two guys in her life fussed over her.

"You're not fine, you got hurt, Gabi," Dex told her.

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Like that never happened before…"

"You never had to go to hospital before," her brother complained.

She lifted her brows and smiled wanly.

"Not since you broke your arm after crashing your go-kart," he amended.

"No, because you don't let me do anything remotely dangerous, despite the fact I am _fine_."

"I don't want you on that track, Gabs," He frowned.

"Don't even start that," She frowned back, knowing she would have this to deal with after one stupid accident.

"I mean it! I know we said no racing but what if that tyre hadn't hit your arm? What if it was your face? What if this was worse?" He posed.

"It's _not_," she argued, sighing. "It's part of the job. The job I _adore,_" she added. "Please don't try and take it away from me."

"I can't have you on my track-team," he hard-lined and Gabi pressed her lips together stubbornly, her brown eyes showing her hurt.

"Fine," she agreed flatly. "Then I'll work for someone else."

"Guys," Jody broke in, breaking the tension with his inimitable ease. "Don't make promises you'll regret tomorrow. It's been a long day; let's just sleep on it, huh?"

Dex shook his head and stood, staring at Gabi. "You're not going anywhere near a track again."

Gabi felt her eyes fill with tears and waited for him to leave before whispering, "_You're wrong._"

/

"Hey…uh…hi," an unfamiliar face poked around Gabi's curtain and she watched as the muscled stranger coughed into his hand shyly, then pushed back his messy brown hair; revealing sharp blue eyes that pinned her.

"Hi," she replied, smiling flatly.

"Ah, you don't know me…"

"No," she smiled in her agreement, amused by his approach. He had his hands in his well-worn jeans pockets and the material hugged his rather nice thighs. His thick chest and apparently bulky arms were wrapped in a tee and he licked his lips nervously before he spoke again.

His dark-edged blue eyes squinted at her as if trying to work her out. "I caught you." He said.

"What?" She arched her brow.

"I…oh god, I am totally screwing this up," he mused to himself, and then met her gaze again. "Can I start over?"

"If you think it will help," she teased.

"I'm Troy. I was in the parking lot when you…you know, passed out…" he explained more eloquently.

"Oh…" She waited for him to go on.

"I kinda…I kinda caught you when you went down…lucky I was there, really," he babbled on. "Right place, right time."

"Thank you," she blurted, breaking his flow.

"Ah, you're welcome."

"And you came to make sure I was ok?" She wondered, touched.

He shrugged. "Well, I have a friend in here…it wasn't a problem at all…"

Gabi giggled at his cuteness.

"Ah…am I being an idiot again?" He checked.

"No," she smiled. "It's cute."

"Cute?" His brows both rose at the same time and she noted his smile fade. "So…uh…how's the arm?"

He ventured closer and she twisted her lips as she looked down on her bandaged limb.

"I won't be changing tyres for a while," she sulked.

"That's a…bad thing?" He guessed.

She looked up. "It is for me."

"You're not the usual track bunny," he admitted confusedly.

"I'm not a track bunny at all," she confirmed. "I'm part of the track team."

"Which team?" Troy asked interestedly.

"Montez." She shared proudly.

"Best track team on the circuit," he murmured and Gabi frowned.

"You race?"

"Hm?" He came out of his apparent daze. "Uh, not anymore," he denied graciously.

Gabi nodded faintly, intrigued by this news. "Well, thank you for coming by."

"Do you…uh, want some company?" He wondered, pointing to her chair.

She smiled, relaxing back against her pillows. "As long as you're not here to tell me to stay away from the track…"

He smiled in puzzlement at her comment, taking the seat and turning it so that he was facing her. He pointed to the jug of water, silently asking her if she wanted a drink and she nodded so he stood to hand her the plastic cup before he sat and spoke again.

"Who told you that?" He wondered.

"My brother," she sulked.

He arched a brow. "He obviously cares about you."

She gave him a look. "I thought you agreed you were on _my _side."

He lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, I'm totally with you," he teased.

"Good. Because although he _does _care about me, I am still a person with my own opinions."

"He's just protecting you," he offered softly.

"Well I'm _fine_," she repeated. "I just wish everyone would realise that and quit fussing…"

"So," he twisted his lips. "If he got hurt in a race, you'd want him to go right back out there and race again?" He tested.

She smirked at him. "_My _side," she reminded him playfully, then, "no, I guess I wouldn't."

Troy shrugged. "Just saying."

"Well don't," she grumbled. "How am I supposed to convince him he's wrong if everyone agrees with him?"

Troy paused, his lips curling into a smile. "You're sure you wanna go back out there?"

She smiled sadly. "What I _want_, is to race. But I'm not allowed to do that. So being on the track team was the next best thing…now apparently I'm not allowed to do that either…"

"You want to race?" He questioned, surprised.

She gave him another of her long looks. "Yeah."

"Do you know how dangerous it is?" He asked quietly, in a way that told her _he_ knew _exactly _how dangerous it was.

Gabi pursed her lips and shrugged off the shoulder of her gown, pointing her bare shoulder toward him while he sat and stared in wonder. She had a beautiful shoulder, he mused.

"See that scar?"

He squinted. "Nope."

She sighed, wriggling her shoulder around until the gown dropped lower and Troy sat in awkward anticipation.

"Are you trying to undress?" He teased huskily to which she rolled her eyes.

"See it now?"

He leaned over until the faint jagged line became apparent and then he raised his brows in acknowledgement. "Dislocated shoulder."

"You've had one?" She checked.

"Hurts like fuck," he confirmed.

"And you know how that happens," she added.

"Yeah, by taking a hit."

She didn't speak again and he read her unsaid words.

"You've raced," he concluded and she nodded.

"A little…"

"Without your brother knowing," he added.

She shrugged with a mischievous smile. "A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do…"

Troy smiled at her and Gabi suddenly realised how quickly they had fallen into this comfortable conversation they were having even though they'd never met before.

"So…uh…thank you, for carrying me…" She offered awkwardly, putting her guard back up somewhat.

"Oh, you're welcome, like I said; you just kinda flaked out right as I was passing…"

Gabi smiled. "Sounds about right…"

"Look…ah, I'll let you rest. I hope you feel better soon…" he trailed off, waiting for her to confirm her name.

"Gabi," she provided for him as she realised he was waiting for something. "My name's Gabi."

Troy nodded. "I might see you at the next race…"

"I hope so," she smiled back.


	3. Crying Girl Alert

**Thanks for the messages! For those of you that asked, I have IBS which is a condition triggered by stress so I have to rest for a bit longer.**

**Can I ask everyone who reviews to do me a favour? Can you tell me what your favourite story has been so far out of the ones you have read? I'd really love to know :D**

**Dedicated to Dan Wheldon. Thank you to cncgrad02 for your message :')**

**Chapter 3**

"_Troy Bolton_?" Dex opened his mouth and stood in awe, just about to enter the hospital for the second day of visiting Gabi; spotting the racing legend heading toward the same nurse's station.

Troy turned toward the male voice that called him and smiled. "Dex Montez."

"You _know _me?" The dark-haired guy looked about ready to pass out.

"_You_ know _me_," Troy smiled bemusedly in response.

"Yeah but dude, you are like, _the _reason I'm even racing at all. Well apart from my dad bein' a racer…" he murmured afterwards.

Troy blinked. "I'm not so much older than you, dude. We're not that much different."

"Oh, but you are a _legend_!" Dex enthused. "Where have you been, man?"

Troy sucked his lower lip, his blue eyes guarded. "Out." He answered simply.

"Out of the race?" Dex checked. "Man, we need you back…"

"Why?" Troy laughed, awkwardly flattered by Dex's show of affection.

"There's no excitement out there anymore, you know? All we got is Marlade playing devil's advocate- we need some real racin' going on and dude, you had it," Dex smiled.

"Yeah. I had it. 'Had' being the word," Troy irked his brows.

"What happened man?" Dex awed.

Troy licked his lips. "I crashed out. Indy Spring '08," Troy explained.

"Yeah, I heard you got hurt, but they all thought you was coming back man, we all thought this year for sure…"

Troy hooded his eyes. "I'm not coming back."

Dex sucked his teeth. "Well, that sucks."

"But I am thinking of putting a team together," Troy offered as consolation.

"Dude, I have got _the _best team," Dex grinned again, his eyes lighting excitedly.

"I know. I met them the other night when your sister got burned." Troy explained.

"You know my sister?" He awed, his mouth dropping again.

Troy swallowed. "I don't _know _her, know her. But I saw her that night."

"Hey dude, I'm visiting her right now, you have to come with me." Dex begged.

Troy laughed. "Really?"

"Yeah, man she is gonna love you, she loves racing more than me…"

/

"Hey, you're back!" Gabi sat forward with an excited smile at seeing her new friend.

"Gabi, oh my god, look who I found…" Dex's voice came in swiftly behind Troy and Gabi's face fell a little.

"Dex," she said simply, her face no longer painted with hope.

"Troy-frickin'-Bolton," her brother carried on regardless. "Here! In _this _hospital!"

"I know," she replied drily, waiting for him to stop fan-girling at Troy; who stood awkwardly between them both she noted.

"You never said that you met him after you got hurt!" Dex accused.

"I was unconscious, bro," she rolled her eyes. "Kinda couldn't tell…"

"Hey, I thought you'd be goin' crazy at meetin' this guy…" Dex stared at her, coming right up to her bed.

"I spoke to him yesterday. He came to say hi," she offered carefully, flicking her eyes to Troy over Dex's shoulder and seeing him raise his brows comically in return.

"You met him yesterday?" Dex o'd his mouth. "And you never _called _me?"

"Dex, he's just a gu-" She got cut off by her excitable sibling.

"Don't say it! He is _not _just a guy, he's a _legend_."

Gabi looked at her brother like he was mad, and then blinked her eyes once. "Dex, get a grip, he's right behind yo-"

"Get a grip? Oh my god…the RaceCar legend is right behind me and you want me to get a grip?" He checked theoretically.

"Yes." She nodded, giving him a wide-eyed look.

"I need a drink," Dex decided, turning swiftly and smiling at Troy. "You want anything?"

"No, thank you…but…uh, your sister might…" He suggested, putting his hand out to gesture her and Gabi smiled gratefully at him.

"Oh sure…sis? Drink?" Dex checked and she ordered a Ribena while Troy ventured closer to the bed.

"I'm sorry about…that," she wrinkled her face in shame.

"He's…" Troy searched for words.

"In love?" Gabi put forth and Troy actually laughed at her joke.

"Yeah, yeah he is kinda…uh…happy."

"I guess you're his favourite driver." She offered.

"What was he saying about you being a fan, too?" He wondered, biting into his lower lip.

Gabi blushed, thinking she had kept it perfectly unknown yesterday that she recognised him and admired his track record.

"I didn't want to just be about the race," she excused. "I always am," she added.

"But yesterday was different?" He suggested.

"If I had told you that I knew who you were, and that I was a fan, would you have taken me seriously?" She checked and he curled an apologetic smile.

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Of course I know who you are. But if you introduce yourself to me as Troy, then…you're Troy, see what I mean?"

"Not, 'Hi, I'm Troy the race guy who bombed out, ask me questions'," he teased.

She lifted her chin and frowned at his remark about bombing out, but she didn't comment on it. "Exactly."

"Well, thank you," he added shyly, clearing his throat.

"What for?" She wondered.

"Uh…for…you know…"

She tilted her head and smiled at him in puzzlement.

"Oh, dude, you're still here," Dex's hand planted on Troy's shoulder, making him jump. "Hey, are you chattin' up my sister?" he asked next, then, "…well, that's okay I guess seeing as you're you…"

"Dex!" Gabi shouted at her brother to shut him up.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Give the guy some space," she begged, sighing.

"You wanna sit?" Dex offered Troy the chair.

"I…uh…I have to go…" Troy offered, twisting his lips as he waited for Dex to react.

"Oh, okay, dude. Well, I'll see you again, right?"

"Right." Troy assured.

"Thanks for coming," Gabi offered with a sad smile.

"I have someone else to visit, I'll come by later," he told her and Dex looked between him and his sister with raised brows, but didn't say anything.

"I'll help you with your team, bro," Dex told him before he left to which Troy just flicked his brow up.

"Oh, man," Dex sat excitedly into the chair by Gabi's bed. "If he asks you out, you say yes, okay?"

"Dex," Gabi screwed up her face.

"He is like a god to us, Gabs."

"You don't want me dating anyone, Dex. Why him?" She argued.

"He is like a god to us," he repeated mockingly.

"Oh, whatever," she sighed. "Where's Jody?"

"He's putting on a clean shirt and aftershave to come see you, you just got me right now," he smiled teasingly at her.

"Great."

"Hey, look. I'm sorry how it was yesterday. Emotions ran high. You're my baby sister and I love you. You're all I have." He explained.

"You need to let me make my own mistakes," she begged now they were back onto a familiar subject.

"Not this time," he answered softly, his brown eyes meeting hers. "This time I can't…"

"One _accident_,Dex," she pointed out. "In six years."

"Six?" He frowned and Gabi widened her eyes on realising her admission to starting race-related activity when she was sixteen.

"Well, I…"

"You could have been scarred for life, Gabs. You are too beautiful to wear race-scars." He murmured.

"I already have them," she murmured back, then twisted her face again. "This is all _I _have Dex. This is all I have left of him. Don't ask me to give it up."

"I'm not asking you to," he offered and her face relaxed out of hope for one second while she held her breath for his next words.

"I'm telling you to."

/

"Whoa…crying girl alert…" Troy ventured into Gabi's assigned bay and looked around for help.

"Oh, _shit_," he heard her cuss while she wiped her eyes furiously.

"I can… come back?" He checked, licking his lips nervously as his hands remained soldered to his pockets.

"No, wait…" She begged and he winced, taking one hand out to lay on her arm in comfort, but she chose that moment to turn onto her back and reveal her blood-shot eyes to him.

"Ah…sorry…okay," he blushed, retracting his hand and sticking it back in his pocket. He watched as her eyes welled again and he felt helpless to ease her tears.

"I'm sorry!" She bawled, shaking her head.

"Hey, no…it's okay…"

"You just came to be nice and say hi and stuff and you didn't expect this drivelling, miserable creature…" She blamed herself in typical crying-girl fashion and he took a deep breath, telling himself internally to calm down and think straight.

"No, you're not," he offered quickly, taking his hand from his pocket and wondering where he could lay it to comfort her without freaking her out.

"I am! I am being a total _girl _right now…" She wailed on and he widened his eyes, edging up to the bed and choosing her shoulder to place his hand on; patting gently.

"You _are _a girl," he offered gently.

"No I'm not!" She denied. "I'm a tomboy. 'One of the guys'," she added. "Guys don't cry."

"Oh, we do," he assured her, now stroking down her hair soothingly without knowing he was.

"This sucks!" She decided.

"Shh, hey," he kept stroking, deciding to talk to her in soft tones to soothe her. "It's okay…"

"Troy?" She looked up, minutes later, a question in her eyes.

"Mm?"

"Why are you stroking my hair?"

He looked down on her, realising he had almost ironed out all of the curls on one side of her head while the other side sat abundant and wild still. He blushed and took his hand away.

"I …ah…just thought…I'm sorry," he added shyly.

"No, it's not that, it's nice," she assured. "I just…it's just I hardly know you…"

"I'm freaking you out," he guessed.

"A little," she admitted confusedly, but only because the repetitive stroke of his hand now had her tingling all over and she didn't know why.

"I should go," he stepped back and jammed his hands back in his pockets.

"Already?" She frowned.

"My friend asked me to get him some grapes…" He shrugged lightly.

Gabi looked into his eyes and felt his withdrawal. "Oh. Ok."

"Do you want grapes?" He checked and she shook her head.

"No it's okay."

"Gabi, you and Dex will sort things out, you know," he assured softly then, surprising her.

She blinked a few times to stop her tears returning. "No, we won't." She smiled sadly.

"Look, do you want me to stay?" He asked, reluctant to leave her looking so sad.

"It's okay, you've done enough already. I think Jody is coming soon, anyway," she offered, letting him off the hook.

"Right. Well…uh…goodnight." He offered awkwardly.

"Good night," she offered back.

/

"Hey, are you okay? Dex told me you had another fight," Jody hugged Gabi hugely; finding her out of bed when he came in to visit.

"I wouldn't call it a fight," she mused, wrapping her arms around his neck and putting her cheek to his shoulder. "More like Dex thinking he can tell me what to do…"

"How's your arm?" Jody checked concernedly, rubbing her back.

Gabi pulled away and smiled softly at him. "It's healing real well, apparently."

"Good. Are you allowed out soon?" He checked.

She smiled with one corner of her mouth. "Maybe tomorrow. When I stop going woozy," she added.

"You're woozy?" He repeated.

"When I get up," she explained. "Shock or something."

"I miss you," Jody offered with a hopeful smile.

"I miss you, too," she smiled back, punching his arm.

"The team sent these," Jody picked up the gifts he had brought from the chair where he had dumped them to hug her.

"Flowers _and _chocolates?" She marvelled.

"And a card," Jody added.

"Wow, they must really miss my tool belt," she joked.

"They miss your smile, Gabi," he told her. "We all do."

"Well they're gonna miss it a lot longer because I quit the team," she lifted her chin as she bounced back on the bed.

"You quit or Dex sacked you?" He checked.

She smiled. "Dex told me he doesn't want me back on the team."

"We're gonna suck," Jody sighed.

"Joe did fine after I left," she argued.

"He's not as pretty…"

"Jody, he won't change his mind," Gabi stated honestly. "I'm going to look for a new team."

"You're a Montez, you belong with us," Jody argued.

"My heart is with you guys, you know that. But I can't give it up. It's in my blood."

"You are both stubborn as a mule," Jody shook his head.

"If it was _your _sister, what would _you _do?" She wondered.

He thought for a moment and then smiled. "Tell her not to touch a cross threaded screw again…"


	4. Perfect

**You guys are getting to know me too well :p I need to make my storylines more complicated, lol. Still, this was never meant to be one of those stories, you'll see why a bit more in this chapter :) I'm glad that even those of you who don't care for racing are finding it interesting!**

**And I didn't realise how much you guys love the 'family' stories, particularly noted was 'Partners' where Troy adopted baby Kayla; that's so heart-warming. I wish I could write more stories like that I'm just not so good at the babies and married life stuff :p I'm glad that a mixture of my stories came up too from one shots to traditional to the more risqué stuff; really made me happy thanks guys!**

**Happy (belated) Birthday to Zac :)**

**Chapter 4 **

"Hello there," Anthony recognised the small Filipino girl sat in the hospital garden in the cold and dark.

"Oh, hi," she smiled at him slowly. "Anthony."

"That's right," he nodded. "Are you okay?"

"Just thinking," she explained and he nodded.

"We should get you inside…"

"Sure," she smiled easily and stood while he ushered her into the entrance.

"Gabi?" Troy, on his way out, spotted her easily by her hair.

"Hey, aren't you the guy who saved her?" Anthony clicked.

Troy looked up to the paramedic escorting Gabi inside. "Yeah, you're the medic."

"Can I leave her in your capable hands?" Anthony checked. "Or are you off home?"

"I…" Troy paused. "No, man, it's okay, I'll take her back…"

"I'm not a child," Gabi sulked between them.

"Humour me," Anthony told her to which she smiled wanly at.

"So…" Troy turned and stuck out his elbow. "Will you let me escort you back to your room?"

Gabi looked up at him like he might have flipped his lid, then took the hair tie on her wrist and fought her hair into a bun before she took Troy's elbow and sighed.

"Alright."

"Am I that bad company?" He mused.

"No…I just crave a little female company now and then," she remarked.

"Well you would work with cars," he teased. "What do you expect?"

"There's got to be a lesbian or _something_," she joked.

"A lesbian, huh?" Troy swallowed.

"Sure. I'm a tomboy after all. Maybe I was destined to be gay."

He chuckled. "You either are or you aren't…"

"Guys don't fancy tomboy girls," she arched up at him.

He paused when they reached her bay and twisted his lips as his animated eyes rolled around them, and then they settled on hers, clear and direct. "Don't they?"

"I…don't think so," she murmured back, barely caring to answer his question.

"I don't see any tomboys," he added.

"You haven't seen me in by blues," she said of her overalls. "They're twice the size of me."

He smiled just a little. "Sounds sexy."

Gabi smirked. "You're mocking me."

"No…"

She sighed and blinked, smiling with twisted lips. "I said good night already, so what is this?"

"Good night, mark 2," he replied.

"Good night, Troy," she climbed into bed and turned her back to him. "_Mark two._"

/

"I'm free!" Gabi threw her arms out and ran toward the curb, Jody following behind her with a grin.

"I take it this makes you happy?"

She turned her bright eyes on him. "It makes me _ecstatic_!" she affirmed and he chuckled.

"Twenty minutes and you'll be home," he led her toward the car park where he had parked his car.

"I'm not coming home," she told him, still smiling.

"Okayyy," he looked at her funny.

"I can't come home and live with him while he's being like this, Jody," she told her friend.

"Then where will you go?" He asked.

She pursed her lips and swallowed. "Solo said I could stay with him."

"Gabi, no…" Jody blew out a breath and rolled his eyes.

"It's the only option I have," she argued.

"It's not the only one," he squinted. "I can pay for you to stay in a hotel."

"No, I'm not taking any money," she refused.

"Then you pay for you to stay in a hotel…"

"Look, he came by while I was ill, he said it'd be okay," she assured.

"Marlade wants to get into your pants, Gabi. Don't think for one second he cares about you…"

"I can look after myself," Gabi assured, sliding into the passenger seat.

"I don't doubt that you can. But I hate that snake."

"So do I, but Dex brought this on me. Blame him." She hard-lined.

"He's gonna go ape when he hears about this…" Jody sighed.

"Then don't tell him," she challenged. "I'll go get my stuff while he's out and you tell him you dropped me off at a hotel…"

"Gabi…"

"Jody…" She mocked and he sighed again.

"Fine. Whatever. Just lock your door at night."

/

_Knock knock_

"Coming!"

_Knock knock knock_

"Alright, coming!" Troy called again.

_Knock knock knock knock_

"Alright!" He pulled open the door, flustered with anger, damp from his shower and hastily tied into his dressing gown.

"Oh, it's you…" his tone softened.

"I found you in the book, I'm not stalking you or anything, although you might think that and I can see why, but I promise you this is not me being weird or anything…Well, I guess I _am _being weird but not _weird _weird…" She paused, looking up as she realised how strange this must seem to Troy- her standing on his doorstep. "I just came here because…" Gabi swallowed and grazed her lower lip.

"Because…" he led, lifting his brows, widening the door and folding his arms as his confusion showed on his handsome face.

"I told Jody I was staying with Solo Marlade," Gabi explained. "But only to make Dex mad…not that Solo didn't offer me his bed but I refused politely…well not so politely as it happens but that's not the point…" she babbled.

"What _is _the point?" He checked, bemused by her babble.

She opened her mouth and then closed it, pinning him with a big-eyed look before she spoke again. "I need a place to stay."

/

"And you came _here_?" Troy spluttered.

"You're the only guy on the race circuit that Dex won't kill…in fact you're probably the only guy anywhere that he won't kill…" she added distractedly.

"That makes me feel better," he derided.

"I didn't know where else to go," she begged.

"Home?" He suggested.

She paused, sensing she had over-stepped the mark with this stranger she barely knew. Of course he was freaking out, who wouldn't? He'd only come to say hi in the hospital, _while_ he was visiting his proper friend. And then she turned up on his doorstep like some freaky stalker girl.

She smiled flatly. "You're right."

He frowned. "Really?" he asked. Because he never was.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for bothering you. See ya," she turned and strode away, pausing at the end of his path while he stood and wondered furiously why she had come to him.

"Gabi?" He called as she rubbed her forehead.

"_Shit!_" He swore as he saw her knees go and he ran for dear life toward her, never hoping to make it there in time.

"Gabi," he touched her forehead with the back of his hand and felt no heat or clamminess, but she was out cold and he twisted his lips in worry.

"Come on," he murmured, scooping her up into his capable arms and carrying her back up his path.

/

"Wow, she's pretty…" Troy's house-mate Chad Danforth commended of his patient as she lay on the sofa, still unconscious.

Troy silently worked, laying a cold flannel on her forehead which seemed to rouse her because then she began to come round.

"Wow," Chad repeated as she opened her eyes to them both.

"Chad," Troy sighed of his buddy, giving him a look.

"Who are you?" Gabi wondered of the dark-skinned man beside Troy as they both crouched by the sofa.

The guy smiled, but she noted it didn't really reach his eyes, and although he was black, his skin was pallid somehow. And he had a headscarf. But no eyebrows or eyelashes she noted.

"Hey, I'm Chad," he introduced and she frowned.

"He's my friend," Troy told her.

"Who are you?" She asked and then when Troy's brows rose, she cracked into a huge smile. "Only kidding."

"Are you okay?" Troy checked.

"Dude, she's beee-autiful," Chad charmed with a grin behind him, making Gabi giggle.

"I'm fine, Troy, stop worrying…"

"Are you pregnant? Is that why you keep fainting?" He wondered and she spluttered out her laughter.

"Err, no," she pursed her lips as her brows rose at his suggestion.

"Where're you going?" He asked as she sat up.

"Home. Like we said," she added nonchalantly.

"It's because of that?" He wondered and although he didn't say more than that, she knew he had worked out her fainting was related to her anxiety about going home.

"No, of course not," she lied, dropping her eyes from his. "It's just low blood pressure from the burn…"

"Why don't you stay with us?" Chad piped up as Gabi stood and both men stood too, backing up to give her room.

Troy looked over his shoulder and glared at his friend.

"What?" Chad shrugged. "She needs looking after…"

"She has a home to go to," Troy pointed out, then looked back to Gabi.

"He's right," Gabi told Chad. "I should go…"

"Let me talk to my man a minute…" Chad told her and she looked to Troy apologetically as Chad and he went out of the room.

"Look man, she's in trouble, it's not like you to let that go, what's going on?" Chad asked.

Troy swallowed. "Do you really want her here while you're puking and having nightmares and feeling ill?"

Chad shrugged. "If she needs you, then yeah."

"It's not me she needs," Troy sighed.

Chad's lifted brows told him otherwise.

"I don't even know her!" Troy whispered.

"She looks like she needs help."

"She's just having some problems with her brother," Troy disregarded.

"So help her out." Chad insisted.

"If I'm helping her, I can't help you," Troy pointed out.

"No, but _she_ might," Chad grinned until Troy gave him a hard look and then he sobered. "Come on, man…"

_Click._

"Too late," Chad goaded. "Now she's gone…"

"It's probably for the best," Troy sighed.

"Are you kidding me? Get yo' ass down that path and get her back before she passes out again…" his friend cuffed him on the arm.

"Alright, alright…" Troy dutifully turned and opened the front door, scanning which way Gabi went before he ran after her.

/

"Look, don't go," Troy panted, catching Gabi easily.

She smiled thinly. "It's okay, Troy. Really."

"Chad won't let me back in if you don't come with me," he admitted breathlessly.

She looked up and caught his eyes, her mouth barely hiding a smile. "I'm sure he will."

"He won't, believe me. He can be cruel like that."

"He has cancer, doesn't he?" She asked softly.

Troy blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, he does."

"That's who you visit, every day?"

"Only when he has chemo usually but he gets sick sometimes…"

She swallowed. "I'm sorry, Troy."

"Don't be. He won't let anyone be sad in the house so he won't let you in either if you don't smile."

She sighed, twisting her lips. "Are you sure it's okay?"

"You need us, right?" He checked.

She smiled. "Yeah, I do."

"Then it's okay."

"I'll find somewhere else to stay tomorrow, I promise…."

"Believe me, once you're in, he won't let you out," Troy teased of his friend and she giggled, accepting his attempt to ease the awkwardness.

"Thank you," she smiled as he led her back inside.

/

"What do you mean, she's not coming home?" Dex asked Jody in slow, angry words.

"She said she can't live with you right now," Jody posed.

"Where the hell _is _she living then?" Dex wondered.

Jody's silence brought his gaze unto his friend. "Jody?"

"I don't know," Jody lied, not meeting his gaze.

"Jody…" Dex stalked up to him where he sat on the sofa.

"Look, I'm not gonna be part of this ok? I like you both, I'm not gonna be put between you…"

"The fact that you haven't answered me tells me the answer to my question is not good," Dex guessed easily. "Now you better tell me where the hell my little sister is or I'll hold _you _accountable for what happens to her…"

"She's with Marlade, okay?" Jody broke. "She told me she's staying with Marlade."

"With Mar-" Dex ground his teeth together and took a deep breath.

"Dex?" Jody ventured under his fringe.

His friend stood, perfectly coiled with tension, unmoving.

"Dex?"

In the next second, he snapped and turned for the door, slamming it heavily behind him.

/

"Can you call him?" Jody begged Gabi as she reclined on the sofa with Chad, catching up with Troy's friend as Troy found bedding for her to borrow.

"No way," Gabi stood strong.

"He's gone for Marlade, there could be blood," Jody warned.

"Not when he finds out I'm not there…" Gabi smiled to herself.

"Your blood, Gabi, not Marlade's…"

"Look, Jody, I love you. But you have to let me and Dex deal with this the way we want to," she argued.

"By sending each other crazy?" he suggested with a sigh.

"He has to learn his lesson." She pointed out.

"And what is that?" Jody bewildered.

"That I make my own decisions."

She heard another sigh. "Alright."

"I have to go, I'm being rude," she excused, ending the call with her friend with a sad smile.

"Boyfriend?" Chad asked as she hung up.

Gabi looked up to him, and then relaxed into a smile. "Not exactly…"

"Right, you can have my room and I'll take the sofa…" Troy came in and plopped down a pile of spare bedding.

"Oh no," Gabi shook her head. "I'm having the sofa. No arguments."

Chad lifted his brows to his friend and Troy frowned, mouthing _'I know' _back at him.

"Look, my mom would never forgive me if I let a lady sleep on the sofa when I have a bed…" Troy ventured.

Gabi looked to Chad, who nodded, then back to Troy. She twisted her lips then bit into the lower one.

"I'm taking the sofa, Troy," she said again determinedly.

"I'll make it nice for you," Chad told her and she smiled at her new friend.

"Thank you, Chad."

"Maybe I can join you later?" He teased and she giggled.

"I should make us dinner," Gabi offered.

"You can cook?" Troy and Chad both turned to her hopefully.

Gabi felt the sweat bead on her upper lip. "Well, not entirely…"

"She races cars," Troy told Chad.

"She's pretty, I'll let it go," Chad replied as he went out.

"I can try…" She gave him her best puppy-dog look.

/

"Wow, this is…nothing like we normally have," Chad chewed consistently on the casserole Gabi had served.

Gabi looked at them both under her dark lashes. "It's horrible isn't it?"

"No!" Troy argued a little too quickly. "Not at all…"

"It's pretty bad," Chad offered honestly and Gabi stopped chewing and stared. For one second neither of them knew if she was going to burst into laughter, or burst out crying; but thankfully, she chose the first and giggled at him.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hey, you tried…" Troy tried to console her.

"I told you I was a tomboy…"

"We'll just dial pizza, it's fine…"

Gabi sobered and chewed her lower lip sadly as Troy went to call the pizza delivery.

"Hey, I was kidding with you," Chad apologised.

"It's not that," she assured. "I just sometimes wish…"

"What?" Chad prompted.

"I just sometimes wish I never loved racing so much and then I would be a _proper _girl. And cook. And be girly." She added softly.

"Hey, there is _no _mistakin' you're a girl," Chad assured.

She smiled faintly. "Look at my nails," she showed him the broken, rough, oil filled nails.

"You still have a beautiful face," he said as Troy walked back in and looked at them both funny.

"Everything ok?" Gabi prompted him.

"Ah…yeah. You?"

"Not really," she sighed. "But I'm not gonna drag everyone else down with me."

"Right…okay…"

"I'm gonna lay down for a bit," Chad told Troy with a lift of his brows.

"Hey, not feeling so good, buddy?" Troy checked.

"I'm just tired," Chad winked at his friend, passing by to go upstairs.

"I'll bring the pizza up when it's here," Troy called after him, then looked to Gabi. "Wanna come sit on the sofa for a while?"

"Sure," she slid out of her seat and followed him over to sit on her 'bed' with him.

"You took the cushions," she accused gently as he leaned on the pillows against the arm of the sofa.

"Here," he handed one over, smiling as she hugged it.

"I miss them," she said of her brother and Jody.

"Them?" He questioned.

"Dex and Jody."

"Jody being…?"

"My friend." She supplied.

"Just a friend?" He wondered lightly.

"Apparently he fancies me."

"Apparently?"

She shrugged. "He just told me a few days ago."

"And?" Troy pushed.

"And…he's a friend. That's all."

Troy nodded, feeling some kind of relief at that; but still wondering about the unknown man's affections for Gabi.

"One day you might discover you have feelings for him," he suggested.

"He's like another brother to me," she smiled.

"But that's another guy who doesn't see you as a tomboy," he reminded her and she looked up, amused.

"You remember that, huh?" She looked away shyly.

"Chad was right, you know." He husked. "You are beautiful."

Gabi found herself drowning in his eyes for a moment, unable to look away. And then the doorbell broke them apart, reminding her she was here out of Troy's generosity and not to start something with him.

"Pizza!" They both heard Chad yell before he thundered down the stairs, before Troy could even think about getting up.

"Wow," Gabi lifted her brows at his enthusiasm and Troy chuckled beside her.

"I guess he's not tired any more…"

/

"So?" Chad asked as Troy came up for bed, later that night.

"So, what?" Troy whispered back self-consciously.

"So, did you kiss yet?"

Troy gave his friend a look. "No, now move, I need my sleep…"

"She's perfect…" Chad lifted his brows.

"Perfect for what?" Troy dared to ask and Chad rolled his eyes without answering.

"Night, then," Troy said to his closed door before going into his own room.


	5. Match Maker

**Thank you, as always, for reviews!**

**Chapter 5**

"Wow…" Chad was standing over the sofa as Gabi slept in and Troy came down to check on her.

"Dude, you okay?" Troy ran his hand back and forth through his already-messy hair.

"She has all this hair…" Chad marvelled.

"Are you in love?" Troy asked bemusedly.

Chad looked up and smiled flatly. "Not with this Filipino. But you should be. You love girls with hair."

Troy cocked his head. "She has to like me, too." He pointed out.

"She might," Chad smiled secretly.

"Look, don't freak her out by playing matchmaker…" Troy warned his friend as he passed him.

"I'm not gonna say a word…." Chad promised silkily.

"You better not…"

"But, you do like her, right?" Chad checked and Troy swung him a look.

"I don't even know her properly, yet."

Chad lifted his brows.

"Stop doing that," Troy complained.

"Why's it so hard to say she's beautiful?" Chad challenged.

"It's not," Troy argued. "I told her that last night."

"Told, me what?" Gabi stirred, staying face down on the sofa but lifting her head only to speak.

"Never mind," Troy grumbled and pushed past Chad to get to the kitchen.

"Is it morning?" She asked whoever was listening.

"Time to make us a track team…" Chad told her as he too went through for coffee.

Gabi took her time in stretching before she joined them and even then as she poured her coffee and collected her toast, she felt all eyes were on her.

"What?" She asked them both groggily.

"Ah…is that what you wear in bed?" Troy ventured diplomatically as his eyes clung to her thighs and Gabi looked down, frowning.

"_Shit_!" she cursed, realising she had on only her vest-top and her panties after she got hot in the night and kicked off her pyjama bottoms; intending to replace them before coming for breakfast.

"Hey, don't change on my account," Chad chipped in, his gaze also frozen on her.

"_Shit_, I _knew _this was a bad idea," she sulked, heading back out to put her bottoms on and returning to the kitchen where neither male had moved. "Okay, I'm dressed now."

"Phew-wee," Chad whistled through his teeth. "Know what? It's time I got ready for chemo…"

"Chad…?" Gabi watched him go and sighed, facing Troy. She went and sat beside him, gently budging into his arm.

"I'm ruining your bachelor pad," she guessed.

"Gabi, you know when you said you're a tomboy?" Troy spoke finally and she looked up, surprised.

"Yeah…"

"When you walk around in your underwear…not so much…" he offered.

"Do you want me to go?"

He took a breath and smiled down on her. "Strangely, no."

"Really?" She checked.

"Really." He assured, even though he felt the tell-tale awakening of attraction spread up his thighs toward his groin.

"I have to tell Dex."

"It might be an idea," he broached.

"And then I have to go home." She added firmly.

"If that's what you want…"

"Time to face the music," she added, rising to get ready.

/

"So if you weren't with Marlade, where were you?" Dex practically snarled at Gabi and she gritted her teeth at his tone.

"At a friend's."

"You don't have any female friends, Gabi and we both know it."

"So, I stayed with a guy." She shrugged.

"You're just trying to piss me off aren't you?" he squinted his eyes.

"Unlike you, Dex, actually I don't care what you do…"

"You're coming home tonight," he told her and although she had hoped to do just that, his tone set off her rebellious streak again.

"No, I'm not," she said back.

"If you want to make me mad, then you succeeded," Dex glittered. "Now come home and let's talk."

"You don't want to talk!" She argued. "You just want to tell me what to do!"

"You _know _why I can't let you go back out there, Gabs," he sighed painfully. "I love you so much and I don't want to see you hurt…"

"But I'm going to be, Dex. I'm going to have my heart broken, or my leg; sometimes my skin if I cut myself or burn myself…but the track isn't the danger, Dex. Danger is everywhere. I could get run over in the street tomorrow…I could get stabbed by a madman, and okay I could get burned by a hot tyre, but it's _my _life to live, Dex. If I want to be a stunt woman and drive through hoops of flame, then you know what? I'm going to…"

"If you even think about driving, let alone through flames, consider yourself disowned," he warned.

Gabi's brown eyes glittered right back. "Well at least I don't have a brother telling me what to do," she smiled wanly before turning her back to go.

/

"Hey, what's all this?" Troy came in behind Gabi as she unpacked groceries.

"I need to stay another night," she conceded, looking at him nervously.

She watched as he actually smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah…just tell me you're not planning on cooking…"

She broke into a smile. "I'm not."

He nodded. "So, I could use your help," he ventured.

"Really?" She looked up hopefully.

"Yeah. I have CV's for the track team I'm building. Wanna help me sift through them?"

"Do you have a driver?" She asked lightly, pursing her lips as she followed him over to the kitchen counter where they both hitched onto stools.

"I…" he paused. "I have to audition."

"Really?" She looked up. "What's the audition process?"

"Three rounds, from 6 drivers to two," he explained.

"Can I try out?" She asked next, predictably.

Troy took a breath and paused. Somehow, he couldn't refuse her. If she had come to him and he hadn't known her family troubles, then he would have given her a straight shot. It wasn't usual for women to race, but there was nothing in the rules that said they couldn't. And although he didn't want to be the guy that gave Gabi her big break, he also knew he couldn't avoid it.

"I guess I could allow that," he offered carefully, knowing that Dex would not thank him for his involvement in getting Gabi on the track.

"I just need to know that I _can _do it," she beseeched.

"Okay, you get your timing tomorrow," he nodded.

She smiled and then looked back to the papers. "This guy is a great fueller," she flipped him a sheet. "Coalton just let him go because they wanted Swedish-born employees to please their sponsor," she relayed knowledgeably.

"Right, we have one of those to please, too," he joked.

"They won't want a girl behind the wheel," she mused.

"Actually it's my friend, she has a business and she's sponsoring me out of love," he smirked.

"The best sponsorship," she agreed, handing him a couple more resume's for interviews. "Try these two for tyre changing."

"How _is _your arm?" he checked, reminded of her injury.

She absently stroked the dressing. "It's fine."

"I want to show you something," he smiled slowly and she frowned.

"Really?"

"Don't look so frightened," he admonished, sliding off his stool and putting out his hand to her.

She looked at his hand, then at him, and then placed hers in it, trusting him totally in that moment.

/

"She's not at Marlade's" Dex told Jody as he came in.

"Oh." Jody frowned.

"She won't tell me where she's staying…"

"She came by then?" his friend ventured.

"Am I so wrong for not wanting her out there?" He wondered.

Jody took a breath. "It was an accident that the screw got cross threaded," he offered diplomatically. "We all learn the hard way…"

"But if I give a little, she'll want the lot…"

Jody licked his lips, seeing Dex could at least be reasoned with. "She can have it all with another team, Dex. Don't you want her here where we can look after her?"

"I don't want her anywhere where she can get hurt," Dex repeated his earlier claim.

"You can't keep her in cotton wool," Jody argue gently. "She's gonna get hurt at some point…"

"That's what _she _said," Dex grumbled.

"Hey man, I have a sister, I can't tell her anything, she just does what she pleases," Jody offered. "But I'm _always_ there when she needs me. And all you're doing is pushing her away- half of this is just rebelling against your orders."

"I told her I would disown her if she thought about driving," Dex admitted shamefully.

"It's not too late to take it back." Jody rubbed his back consolingly.

"I don't know that I can…" Dex frowned.

"If she's gonna race, man, it's better she does it with your help," Jody reminded him.

"You knew this was gonna happen," Dex realised.

"I tried to forewarn you."

Dex sighed. "I need to talk to Mom."

/

"I have a date," Chad announced to Gabi and Troy loudly as he came in; finding them both on the sofa; Gabi's make shift bed, discussing pro's and cons of hard and soft rubber tyres in various types of weather.

"You do?" They both answered at the same time, but whereas Troy's answer was incredulous, Gabi's was far more excited.

"Yep. Going to get ready now."

"Who's the lucky girl?" Gabi twinkled.

"A nurse," Chad smiled proudly.

"Good going" Gabi giggled, surprising both the guys. "What?" she asked as they looked at her.

"Nothing," Troy assured, then to his friend. "I hope you have a great time."

"If I can 'feel sick' later, all the better," Chad winked, leaving them both amused.

"He's not like most people," Gabi allowed.

"No, he's very special," Troy agreed.

"Troy," she giggled, budging his arm.

"What? He is," he grinned down on her, receiving her smiling eyes back on his face.

"You're kinda special, too."

"Ah, now, I doubt that," he disregarded shyly.

"You let me stay here," she pointed out.

"Chad was threatening to make me homeless," he argued.

"You're letting me try out," she added.

"I would have let anyone try out," he assured.

"And you have _the _most amazing blue eyes I have _ever _seen," she marvelled, her face tilted up as she flicked hers between them.

"Well I guess you can blame my mom for that…"

Gabi smiled and tried to figure him out. "So if I kissed you right now, what would you do?" She asked, close enough to try.

He thought, for precious receding seconds. "Kiss you back," he promised, closing his eyes as he leaned forward and touched his lips to hers.

"Right, I'm off!" Chad burst into the lounge and they both jumped apart guiltily, Gabi going as far as standing up.

"Ok have fun!" She smiled tightly back, her lips tingling from the very short contact they'd had with Troy's.

Chad flicked his eyes between them knowingly. "Play nice, children," he told them.

"Thanks, Chad," Troy called drily and then heard the click of the front door behind his friend.

He looked up to Gabi who was still standing. "Are you coming back down here?"

"I…uh…I might go for a shower."

"A shower?" He frowned. "Do I get to finish that kiss first?"

She looked down, her mouth o'd at his honesty. "I…" she frowned, not knowing what she wanted.

"Oh, I see," he nodded with a grimace.

"No, it's not that," she could see his disappointment and assured him quickly.

"It's okay, no need to explain," he nodded and got up. "I'll make some dinner…"

/

"Look, you can kiss, okay?" Gabi turned to him later; after dinner, after hours of awkward conversation and barely-there eye contact.

His brows rose as he sat beside her on the sofa once more; this time watching TV together.

"Okay," he accepted.

"I just…I have so much going on right now…" she explained.

"You really don't need to," he assured her of her justification.

"I just wanted you to know…that I wanted to…I just…" She sighed and gave up trying, instead crashing back into the sofa.

"I wonder what time Chad will be back?" He wondered, changing the subject.

Gabi smiled at this. "He's so lucky."

"The guy walks into a room and picks up a girl in a minute," Troy agreed.

"I bet you could, too," Gabi smiled.

"Careful, I'll get an ego," he arched a brow.

"Well, if you were a racer, some might argue you already have…"

"I don't miss it," he admitted tightly.

"I don't believe you," she challenged and he smiled.

"Okay, I do miss it. I don't miss what came with it." He adjusted.

"Do you think I could survive it?" She questioned.

He shrugged. "If you have the right team."

"I have you…"

He smiled and looked at her, his face sideways on the sofa cushion. "That helps."

She giggled and leaned into his arm tiredly. "Stay and talk to me about racing," she begged.

He managed a sleepy smile. "Okay."

But that was the last word either of them spoke, because then their tired eyes closed with satisfied exhaustion, aching to rest and they did; together.


	6. Race Night

**Miss Romanced Lover- ah thanks, Nanny is one of my faves too!**

**Elizabeth- I'm giddy too! Lol ;)**

**Adorkable- thank you!**

**Smartgirl- thank you, I appreciate your words :)**

**Lovinzacefron- all in good time ;)**

**Kaybaby- Dex can be short for Dexter! I just gave them some random names for this story!**

**Fudge- this Dex is kind of based on my dad lol.**

**Milly- it's here ;)**

**MissElenaSalvatoreEfron- glad you loved it!**

**Addy- she had to race, right?**

**Bluebell- thank you! I'm really surprise how much everyone loves Chad lol.**

**Adcgordon- I'm glad I can keep TZLF**

**Juli- thank you :)**

**Midnight- Ooh ;)**

**Pumpkinking- welcome! Troy doesn't want to race though, he just misses it!**

**I am hoping to start work on a Christmas One Shot soon, probably jinxed it by saying it out loud but never mind lol ;) **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**CHAPTER 6**

"He's racing tomorrow…" Jody's serious voice stated of Dex.

"I know," Gabi replied, clutching her cell phone close to her ear and whispering as quietly as she could manage.

"Won't you come home?" He begged.

"For what?" Gabi wondered. "To be treated like a child again?"

"To wish him good luck." Jody amended.

"I can do that from here," she mused.

"Where are you, anyway?" Jody asked then.

"I told you, at a friend's," she supplied.

Jody paused. "Are they looking after you?"

Gabi turned her lips down as she felt the heat of Troy's body seep into her back from where he lay behind her, spooning her. After they had fallen asleep it seemed like they had both comforted into laying positions on the sofa; only somehow co-ordinating naturally. When her phone had woken her and she had reached for it; a tight arm across her middle stopped her from moving off the sofa but for a few seconds, she enjoyed the feel of being held. She didn't often fall asleep with a guy or have the pleasure of waking up with him again.

But she didn't want to leave Troy's arms just yet, so she had snuggled back against his chest and chosen to whisper instead.

"Gabi, are they taking care of you?" Jody asked again when she didn't answer.

"Yes, they are," she assured, smiling to herself.

"Come to the race tonight. At least don't miss that…" he asked.

"Okay," she conceded softly with a sigh. "It's gonna be weird being behind the barrier, but I'll be there."

"Great, see you later," Jody's smile was evident in his voice. "And Gabi?"

"Hm?"

"Why are you whispering?"

/

"Tell me I didn't…" Troy's voice gravelled behind her, moments after she hung up to Jody.

"You didn't," Gabi teased over her shoulder, sighing sadly as his arm moved when he went to stretch.

"I fell asleep?" He checked.

"We both did," she shared.

"Ah…are you…I mean…" he swallowed when she didn't move but just remained cute and curled up against his front.

"I have to move, don't I?" She asked knowingly.

"I…guess." He offered, his hand now having nowhere to go and when she didn't move he awkwardly put it on her upper arm. "Are you okay?"

She stirred and rolled over a little way to look at him and he found a frown on her face; and a twist in her little lush lips.

"There's a race tonight."

"I know," he licked his lips.

"You're going?" she checked and he nodded. "Can I come with you?"

"Don't you want to be with your friends?" He wondered.

She shrugged. "If I can't be in the team doing what I love I may as well not even go down to the pit…"

"He'll come round," Troy assured.

"Hmph, not likely," she rolled her eyes. "But I have some flat-hunting to do so I should get up," she said and he watched with sad eyes as she rolled up to sit on the edge of the sofa.

"Hey, love birds," Chad's warm voice greeted them and Gabi looked up sharply, blushing.

"We're not-"

"I saw you two when I got in; all snuggled up and cute together," Chad goaded while Troy widened his eyes and silently begged him to stop. "It warms the heart…"

"Chad…" Troy warned, also sitting up.

"Nothing happened," Gabi told Chad as she came level with him.

"Damn! When you kids gonna give into this thing?" He asked teasingly.

"I have to find a flat today, are you gonna help?" She asked him instead to change the subject.

"Why you finding a flat? You can just stay here." Chad scoffed.

"Sleeping on your sofa is not my long-term ideal," she shared.

"So, sleep in his bed," Chad nodded to Troy.

"I don't think we're quite ready for that;" she pointed out.

"Sleep in my bed then," he suggested next and Gabi laughed.

"You're so cute. I really must shower up…" she sighed as she passed him and Troy glared at his friend.

"Thanks, Chad."

"For what! Hey, you two are _made _for each other…"

"I don't see how," Troy rolled up and stretched again as his body ached.

"She's beautiful. What more do you need?"

"Something in common?" Troy suggested wildly.

"You have that. The racing." Chad decided.

"Look, I didn't come here to spend my time chasing girls…" Troy sighed.

"I know," Chad lifted his dark eyes and pressed his lips together. "You came to look after me and I love you for it, man. But you know, you can't ignore what's right there…"

"If I'm going to build this team like we agreed then I won't have time for anything else…"

"Dude, you have time," Chad smiled at him. "Stop making excuses and ask her out already."

"We're going to the race tonight," he shared.

"Great. Kiss her, ask her out." Chad instructed.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to come with us, actually…"

"Nope, I'm all good," he assured with sparkling eyes.

"Chad…"

"I mean it, you kids go have fun."

"I will if her brother doesn't knock me out first…"

/

"Hey," Troy ventured, shyly coming into the Montez garage with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, man!" Dex grinned widely and came over to hug him, taking him by surprise somewhat.

"How's things?" Troy asked.

"Good, man," Dex nodded. "Well my sister is missing but…"

"She's not missing," Troy supplied softly. "She's here."

Dex darted him a look. "She came with you?"

Troy swallowed. "She stayed at my place."

Dex paused, then nodded, then frowned. "She ok?"

Troy shrugged. "I think so."

Dex nodded again. "I'd like to see her, after the race."

"I'll tell her," Troy assured, then smiled as Jody wandered over.

"Gabi's here?" Jody checked and Troy nodded, watching the tall man's face split into a grin.

"I'm gonna say hi," Jody told Dex before he dashed out and Troy smiled bemusedly at him.

"He likes your sister, huh?"

"Who doesn't?" Dex lifted a brow. "She's trouble all over."

"Ah…you should probably know…"

"Dex!" One of the track team bustling around the garage called him; breaking his focus.

"What is it, Joe?"

"Threads are crossing again; we need something new to screw these tyres on with," Joe sighed.

Dex winced and looked to Troy. "Any ideas?"

Troy shrugged. "Try quarter millimetre smaller screws."

"Thanks, man."

"You're welcome."

"I'll be right there, Joe," Dex told his team-mate, and then looked to Troy. "What were you gonna say?"

Troy swallowed; deciding now would not be the best time to let Dex know that he had invited his sister to try out for the driving role in his new team.

"Ah, it can wait," Troy smiled tightly. "Have a good race."

/

Watching Gabi get hugged by another guy was kinda weird.

Troy knew that her friendship with Jody was exactly that, but still as he hung back and watched them embrace; he felt a strange ache inside him that told him _he _wanted to be the guy bear-hugging her and getting her little hug back in return.

He wanted to run his hands into that crazy-wild hair of hers and look into her beautiful face and have her smile at him like _he _was the only guy she would smile at that way.

And it irked him that he felt like that, because Chad was right, he didn't come here to find girls or to date or anything like that. He'd come home to help his buddy get well again.

And so when Gabi had fainted in front of him right there in that parking lot; he'd been surprised by the curiosity she inspired in him; so much so that he'd tracked her down and attempted to befriend her. Only her beauty and vulnerability touched him a little deeper than that and he didn't know what he could hope for with her, but already he found he wanted to find out.

"Oh my god!" A pair of arms latched around his neck and he frowned, automatically tightening his to support the weight against his chest.

"Sharpay?" Troy frowned, receiving his own hug somewhat spontaneously he mused.

"Hi, Race Team Boss," she smiled, pulling away.

"What are you doing here?" He asked breathlessly.

"Flying visit, I'm getting on my plane in an hour; I just wanted a stop by and say hi," she assured, her blonde hair flipped over her shoulder as she chattered.

"Well, hi," he grinned, pleasantly surprised to see his friend. "Stay for the race," he invited.

"I really can't," she sighed. "But I will be back, I promise. Soon."

He nodded, hugging her again. "It's good to see you, Shar."

"I miss you, Wildcat." She smiled happily back, pulling away again, just at the same time Gabi approached.

"Oh, there's someone I want you to meet," Troy smiled, waiting for Gabi to reach them.

"Gabi," he greeted. "This is my friend- and sponsor- Sharpay Evans," he introduced. "Shar, meet Gabi…a…uh…a new friend of mine," he decided.

Gabi looked to him, then to Sharpay and smiled politely. "Hello, Sharpay," she shook his friends hand.

"Gabi huh?" Shar smiled knowingly. "Now I can put a face to the name…"

"You know about me?" Gabi frowned and Troy coughed uncomfortably between the girls.

"Anyone want a soda?" He asked to break the awkward moment.

"I'd love one," Sharpay lifted her brows and Troy smiled wanly at her.

"Gabi?"

"Can I have a coke, please?" The small dark haired girl added.

"Coming right up…"

Troy darted a look over his shoulder as he left, wondering what the pair of them might talk about while he was gone.

He hoped to god Sharpay didn't mention any more about how he'd talked about Gabi during their last call. He really didn't need that particular area of his life to go off at some confusing angle while he was still trying to work out what he wanted to do with himself- other than start a racing team, he mused.

God knows what Sharpay might tell her if he wasn't there to chaper-

"Hey, man," a voice brought him out of his reverie and he looked up, smiling as he recognised Jody.

"Jody, right?" Troy checked.

"Right. Look, I know Gabi is staying with you, she told me."

Troy rolled his tongue around his mouth, then swallowed. "That's right."

"Look, if anything happens to her, you have me to answer to, okay?" Jody warned, but his voice was soft; and nervous if Troy was reading him right.

He nodded to appease the man's worry. "Okay."

"Dex, too," Jody added for good measure.

"I know," Troy agreed softly.

"She needs to come home," Jody added with a squint. "Be with her real friends."

"I agree."

"Then tell her," Jody argued. "You're the only one she's listening to right now."

Troy looked into the taller man's concerned face and sighed. "Look, I tried to, alright? I sent her home and she passed out again; what was I meant to do? Drag her there kicking and screaming?"

"Drag me where kicking and screaming?" Gabi asked around Jody's arm, humouring them both. "Hi guys."

"See you later, Gabi," Jody leaned down and kissed her cheek pointedly before walking away.

"Whoa, he _so _fancies you," Sharpay's voice cut in before Gabi or Troy could speak.

"Do you think he thinks…?" She frowned at Troy.

"That we're sleeping together?" Troy suggested flatly. "Probably."

"You mean you're not?" Sharpay scoffed and they both looked at her, Troy speaking first.

"Uh, don't you have a flight?" He suggested gently and Sharpay smiled knowingly.

"Oh, I'm crashing your date, so sorry. Nice to meet you, Gabi, I hope we can talk again soon." Sharpay added.

"Me, too," Gabi nodded, not giving anything away to a squinting Troy.

"Bye, Shar," he hugged her one more time.

"Bye beautiful people!" She called, dashing through the crowd to her waiting car.

Troy turned to Gabi and passed her the drink he'd got her. "So what did she say?"

Gabi looked up at him and smiled warmly. "Not much."

"Oh god, this is bad…" he dramatised of her secret smile.

"Honestly, we hardly had time to get to know each other let alone talk about you…"

"She told you about the tree house didn't she?" He closed his eyes and knocked his head back in pain at the story Sharpay loved to embarrass him with about his childhood tree house that he practically lived in as a child.

Gabi's giggle confirmed his fear.

"Great…just great…"

"Hey," her warm voice accompanied her hand wrapping around his bicep and he opened his eyes, tipping his head down slowly as he swallowed.

Her brown eyes sparkled with amusement and something else- maybe affection he guessed.

"I think it's cute that you used to wear a red cape."

He smiled thinly; thanking his lucky stars that this embarrassing revelation at least meant Gabi was now clinging to his arm. "Thanks."

She licked her lips and pursed them. "Do you still have it?"

He stared at her for a moment before his smile broke out at her innuendo. "Not exactly."

"You have another one?" She enquired.

"Nope, just me," he confirmed.

"Sharpay told me you talked about me to her…" Gabi broached carefully and Troy smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I just told her that we met, I didn't say anything-"

Gabi put her finger against his lips and leaned up, close to his ear. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Tell you what?" He frowned confusedly.

She smiled patiently, rolling her eyes. "That you wanted to see me in my overalls."

/

"I cannot believe she actually told you that," Troy lifted his brows and blushed at her words.

"You don't have to be embarrassed," she assured, still holding onto his arm.

"I think I do…" He argued, rubbing his thumbs into his closed eyes to ease his sudden headache.

"Troy," she smiled bemusedly.

"I never meant for you to hear that," he ignored her call and continued to panic.

"Troy…" she stood in front of him and lifted her brows.

"We're friends, right? You're staying with me and we're _just _friends…"

"Troy," she grasped his arms and forced him to look at her.

"What?" He sighed, meeting her gaze.

"You're the first guy to ever _not _see me in my overalls…well I guess you did when I fainted, but still, not properly…and the first guy who actually _wanted _to," she awed.

"I want to see this tomboy you keep going on about," he explained, looking down on her now in her simple jeans and baggy jumper; doc martens on her feet and her hair all loose. She was rough around the edges but he'd have a hard time resisting her. He wanted to see what she saw when she assumed she wasn't attractive to the opposite sex.

"I'll show you," she promised and just as quickly as she had spoken, she had left again and he stood in bemusement at her words.

He would _kill _Sharpay he mused. But later. Revenge was sweet and best served at 3am when he could wake her from her pampered beauty sleep. Right now he had a petite Filipino to find.

/

He had a nice backside. She tilted her head and appreciated it as she watched him lean over on the railing, his gaze intent on the race. His stocky body was wrapped in those soft jeans of his, boots and another thick jumper.

She imagined running her hands over his backside and maybe down those thighs, too, she licked her lips. And definitely, _definitely _up that sculpted back…

"Ta da!" Gabi tapped Troy on the shoulder and showcased her navy over-alls.

She was right, they were the two-sizes-too-big baggy things she had on when she fainted only now she was conscious, she somehow looked even cuter.

Her hair was tied into a bun; her small curvy body cloaked by the cotton protection but he knew what lie underneath. He had woken up to her beautiful self this very morning and felt every feminine curve of her body against his and he was still recovering from that experience.

"Ah, you look great," he swallowed.

She shrugged. "Well, not exactly but you wanted to see it."+

He pursed his lips and reached out, brushing his thumb down her cheek. "You look beautiful."

"I…" she frowned, lost for words. Her wit, her humour, it all dried up with one look into those eyes of his.

"You're missing the race," he added huskily.

She smiled just a little. "There's a race on?"

He smiled back, stepping closer at the same time his arm worked around her waist. "I believe so…"

"Who's winning?" She looked up, her breath catching in her throat.

"Who cares?" He asked back before his lips finally found hers and applied gentle pressure; the swirling crowd and noise from the cars blending into nothing as Gabi flattened her palms to Troy's chest and kissed him back for dear life.

"Who are you?" She pulled away, panting, her brain short circuiting from the power of his kiss as she looked at him in bewilderment.

He smiled, slowly, his eyes crinkling at the edges as he did so. "A very lucky guy."

/

"Gabriella Anne Montez!" A voice ripped through the crowd, preceded by her being yanked away from Troy's lovely hard body.

"What the..?" She gasped, looking up in shock to find her brother there.

"What are you doing?" Dex demanded.

Gabi made a face. "Watching the race," she answered.

"I saw you kissing him," Dex squinted at Troy and Troy smiled wanly.

"Hey, man, _I_ kissed _her_, okay? It's not her fault…"

"No, don't excuse him," Gabi told Troy firmly, then looked at her brother who was clutching her arm still. "You're hurting me."

Dex sighed and loosened his grip. "Why are you kissing him?"

"Why not?" She replied. "Do I need a reason?"

"You never normally kiss guys…" Dex argued.

"Oh, god forbid I might actually _want _to!" Gabi exasperated.

"Well, what's wrong with Jody? Kiss him if you want someone to kiss…"

"Can you hear yourself?" Gabi planted her hands on her hips. "_You _told me to date him!" she added pointedly.

"I didn't think you actually would!" Dex complained.

"Well, neither did I, Dex," she admitted. "God knows I don't do what you tell me to…"

"So you're sleeping with my sister?" He turned to Troy. "_That's_ what you had to tell me?"

"I'm not-"

"Troy," Gabi put her hand up. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Troy swallowed and met Dex's dark eyes as he gripped Troy's jumper and came up close.

"You even _think _about hurting my sister and I _will _kill you," Dex whispered. "I don't care if you're Troy Bolton or not."

Troy nodded and arched his brow. "Good to know dude, thanks."

Dex pushed him away so that he staggered and then turned back to Gabi.

"You. In the car," he directed and Gabi opened her mouth and laughed out loud.

"Ha! You have _got _to be kidding me!"

"No, I had enough fun for one night, now let's go," Dex stood before her belligerently.

She lifted her chin stubbornly. "I'm not coming home with you, Dex."

"Well you're not going home with him, either so choose carefully." He warned.

"You're not my father, Dex," she stood firm.

"No, if I was, I would never have let you out of my sight…"

"Dex!" She cried. "You sound _ridiculous_! I'm _not _your child. I'm not a child _at all _anymore. I'm old enough to decide who I stay with, who I kiss and who I fuck," she added with glittered eyes. "You can't decide that for me."

Dex made a few faces, half amusement, half anger and half something else she couldn't quite decipher.

"I just hope for his sake that you're not fucking him otherwise I will tear him apart…" He snarled eventually.

Gabi looked at him in horror. "What is _wrong _with you?"

"Dex…" Jody's voice came through the crowd which now milled around them, quietly and less strong than before.

"Are you?" Dex demanded of Gabi.

"Dex, come on, man," Jody tried to prize his friend away.

"She needs to answer my question," Dex hard-lined.

"It's none of your business," she argued quietly, tears beginning at her eyes as she took a breath in and released a sob.

"Dex, buddy…" Jody gripped his arm and tugged at him.

"Not until she answers the question," Dex repeated and Gabi began to shake.

"Hey, come on," Troy strode into the argument and stood beside Gabi.

"You stay out of this; this is between me and my sister…"

Gabi licked her lips and met the angry eyes of her brother. "No, Dex. I didn't sleep with him. But the only reason I am telling you that is because he doesn't deserve to be hurt if we had. You're _way _out of line," she added with a contemptuous squint.

"You're saved, Bolton." Dex confirmed. "Now she's coming home with us."

Gabi slipped her palm against Troy's for comfort and looked up gratefully when he quickly tightened his fingers around hers in support.

"I'm staying with Troy." She amended.

Dex chewed his upper lip, and then sighed. "Fine. Another day," he added before stalking off, leaving Jody looking at the pair questioningly.

"I hope this is worth it," he told them gravely and Gabi waited until he had walked away before she let her sobs escape; and then she dropped Troy's hand and ran. She didn't know where to; or what for, but she ran until she couldn't breathe and then she collapsed and let her tears cascade into her hands while she rocked back and forth to ease the pain of them; her heart breaking at her brother's words.

_Another day._

That meant he was coming back and she didn't want to face him again; she didn't want to face any of it. Right now she just wanted to curl up with her favourite duvet and pretend the world wasn't cruel and mean and disappointing.

She wanted everything to go back to how it was, before. She wanted her father to be here to tell her what to do; to tell Dex to back down.

But that wasn't going to happen and so she had nothing. Nothing but her will and her strength; borne out of living a life amongst men. And now she had to draw on it in ways she didn't know she would. She would rise again, she just _had _to.


	7. Long Story

**Bluebell- Yes he does ;)**

**I'llbesmilin- Just to refer to my A/N in chapter 1, I know sod all about racing lol! So I'm sure you're method was much improved on my made up suggestion! Glad it's your fave story. I didn't really specify what kind of racing this was but it's a track based rally type thing!**

**Kristenkay- you can always hope, right?**

**34nimmixey33- Thank you so much! I can't believe you read it twice. And the sex/dex thing made me laugh!**

**MissElenaSalavatoreEfron18- you did make me laugh with your ass-kicking comment!**

**Juli93- luckily I am an adult now and he has (kind of) accepted I will never wear dresses and be a girly type of girl, but my teens were quite hard! Thankfully I can use my stories to deal with that :)**

**Addy- thank you ;)**

**Pumpkinking5- I try now and then to add little HSM details :)**

**Midnight- hahahaha….hahaha!**

**Milly4- thanks!**

**Crystal- yay**

**Stars Walk Backward- be careful what you wish for ;) **

**Fudge- yeah my dad is that annoying too hehe!**

**Miss Romance-Lover- thank you! I'm always touched when people say something is funny :D**

**Troyella2468-good! And thanks!**

**Smartgirl- thank you!**

_**Chapter 7**_

"Eventful night," Troy told Chad as he carried a sleeping Gabi into the house and his friend raised his brow questioningly at him.

"What's she got on?" Chad frowned; noticing her grease-stained over-alls.

"It's a long story," Troy explained lightly, wondering where he should take Gabi. "I might take her up to my room."

"Good idea, man. We don't want that grease all over our sofa…" Chad commented and Troy gave him a look.

"I'm more worried about her than the furniture," he pointed out.

"Want me to bring anything up?" Chad checked.

"No, we'll be okay. I'm sorry if we disturbed you, bro." Troy added softly.

"Hey, I like having her around; wake me up whenever you need me, ok?" His friend assured and Troy nodded gratefully, carrying Gabi through to his room and laying her carefully on the bed.

He quickly swooped around to tidy up the strewn socks and dirty underwear; giving her a little more of a nice room to wake up in.

He unlaced her boots while she slept on; like sleeping beauty with her black curls fanning on his bed.

"You wanna sleep in your overalls?" He asked on a murmur even though she was asleep.

"I guess so…" He sighed and rolled his duvet up over her small form and he sat for a moment to watch her, his fingers training tenderly across her forehead where a frown lay; even in her sleep.

"Sleep well, beautiful."

/

"What are you doing down here?" Chad asked as he munched on a tube of Pringles.

"Sorry do you have guests?" Troy replied teasingly, looking around.

"Nah, I mean you should be spooning with the girl," Chad explained.

"Oh. Well, I think it's best I don't," Troy sighed as he sank into the sofa and knocked his head back.

"Why, what happened?"

"Her brother happened," Troy shared. "He hates me."

"Wait a second, isn't this the guy that called you a god or something?" Chad remembered.

"Until he thought I was sleeping with his sister…" Troy led, flipping his head over to look at his friend and Chad's brows rose in realisation.

"Oh. He knows you're not though, right?"

"After he practically squeezed it out of her, yeah," Troy nodded. "But the guy is on the edge and I don't want to make it any worse for Gabi than it already is…"

"Hey, its worse that she's alone right now," Chad reasoned.

"She's not alone, she has us."

"Down here," Chad nodded. "What about up there?"

"She's sleeping, she won't even miss us."

"I'm not thinking she's gonna miss _me_," Chad teased. "_You're_ the one she was snuggling up to on the sofa."

"One night," Troy argued. "It was an accident."

"She didn't look like she was complaining…"

"Chad," Troy sighed. "Just let it go. Her brother needs to calm down and she needs time to think."

"She needs you," Chad grumbled, always the one to get the last word in.

Troy licked his lips and looked over again, frowning a little. "You think I should go check on her?"

"Yes!" Chad nodded furiously and Troy got up, and then paused.

"How was the sickness tonight?" He asked.

Chad shrugged. "I didn't even notice I was too busy wondering what you two kids were up to."

Troy chuckled and groaned at his friend's constant matchmaking. "Okay, I'm going."

"Good, don't come back down this time!" Chad yelled after him.

/

Troy decided to change into cotton checked slouch pants and a white vest, choosing to sit against the headboard of his double while Gabi occupied a small amount of space beside him while she slept.

He didn't quite have it in him to just lay down with her and assume she wanted him to share the bed; but Chad was right, she did need someone there when she woke to comfort her.

He argued in his head that he could have done that just as well downstairs but his friend was so hell-bent on pushing them together that this seemed a happy medium.

He still wasn't sure himself how he felt about Dex's little parade, but he knew he was walking on thin ice with both Gabi _and _Dex just by being between them. He didn't want to add further complications by giving into the feelings she roused in him.

And in those moments they had been kissing; the feelings she had roused had been strong. Strong enough to make him forget where he was in the world for a minute; and only care about the taste of her and the feel of her lips.

And then their bubble had burst and reality had set in. And he should remind himself not to get too involved with the Filipino because come the end of fall, he'd be gone.

"Troy?"

Gabi called out for him and he shifted behind her sleeping form. "Hey."

She turned over with a frown. "What are you doing?"

"Uh…reading CV's…" He held up the pages.

She flicked a look down him and the propped up onto her elbow. "You're avoiding me."

"I'm here," he remarked back.

"You're keeping your distance, then," she amended.

He looked at her. "I think it's best."

She nodded, and then flopped back over so she was facing away. "He got to you, too."

He sighed. "I'm just trying to prevent another reason for you and Dex to fight…"

"Right." She sighed herself, clutching the duvet tighter.

"Gabi…"

"You know what? Don't even say anything else because it's bad enough that he does this to every guy I meet, without me having to hear the pathetic excuses afterwards, as well…"

"He's done this before?" Troy's brows rose and he discarded the CV's to the night stand.

"Every time," she sighed again.

"It's not just because of the racing thing?"

"No," she squinted over her shoulder at him. "Is that what you thought?"

Troy shrugged. "I don't know what to think…"

Gabi rolled onto her back and bit her lip. "No, I guess you just got stuck in the middle…"

Troy slid down the bed beside her. "I don't mind being in the middle."

"Well you're right. We have a history you know nothing about. So it's not fair that you got the blame tonight."

"Have you really never been able to have a boyfriend?" He looked over at her, his hands resting on his tummy.

"Nope."

"Kissing?" He asked next, intrigued.

"A little," she smiled secretly.

"Making out?"

She giggled and met his gaze. "Once or twice."

"Making love?"

Her smile faded. "Never."

Troy ached inside at her admission and then ached again at the vulnerable look in her eyes.

"Do you…" she paused, not wanting to ask questions when she would much rather just be able to enjoy whatever it was they might have without Dex to interrupt them. "Never mind."

Troy smiled softly at her and then moved his arm down so it lay between them, beside hers. He tickled the tips of her fingers with his and then with the tiniest movement; linked their fingers loosely together and licked his lips.

"I haven't made love since my accident," he shared huskily, looking away as he blushed.

"How come?" She wondered, rubbing her thumb down his hand in gentle strokes.

He sighed. "I couldn't, for a while. Everything hurt too much and then…then it just seemed like this huge mountain to climb…"

"It's not," she assured him softly, then let out a breath, almost in relief that he hadn't made a big deal of her virginity.

"It doesn't feel that way when I'm with you," he agreed.

Gabi smiled the most beautiful smile at him and he drank it in, awed by her. "You're full of so many surprises," she mused.

"If your brother could see us now," he teased, tightening his fingers through hers.

"He'd disown me again…"

"And hit _me_," Troy added amusedly.

"Not while I'm here to protect you," she rolled over and lay her cheek to his shoulder, keeping their hands entwined.

"Thank god for small mercies," he remarked.

"Thank god that you didn't give up on me," she sighed.

"Sleep tight, beautiful," he stretched his neck so he could reach to kiss the top of her head.

"You, too," she whispered before she fell asleep.

/

"Morning," Chad's smile was knowing as Gabi preceded Troy into the kitchen.

"Morning," Gabi went and hugged him spontaneously and Chad looked at her.

"You ok?"

"I've been better," she admitted. "What are we having today?"

"Hey, bro," Chad greeted a yawning Troy.

"Hey," Troy smiled back sleepily.

"You look like you could use a lay in," Chad remarked.

"Hmm, no time. We have auditions today," he reminded his friend.

"We sure do," Chad grinned. "I am _so_ there."

"After chemo," Troy reminded him gently.

"Of course," Chad replied, chastised.

"Wish me luck," Gabi called from inside the fridge.

"Oh, you don't need luck," Chad told her. "You have it in the bag…"

Gabi giggled and rose from the fridge. "Eggs and bacon?"

Both guys grinned and her and she nodded back happily. "Something I'm good at…"

/

"Bolton is having his driver auditions today and I want you to go down there and watch him," Dex told Jody.

"Why?" Jody pulled a face.

"Because I know my sister too damn well, bro, and she's gonna try out."

"You think he'd let her?" Jody looked surprised.

"No-one seems to be able to say 'no' to my sister," Dex pointed out.

"Do you think she's dating him?" Jody worried.

Dex sighed. "I don't know. She's right though, I told her to…"

"Then why all the aggro yesterday when you saw them together?" Jody wondered.

"Because like I said yesterday, I didn't think she'd actually _do _it."

"Dex, you're never happy with anyone she dates. You need to start accepting that she's an adult now. She's going to date whoever she likes…"

"You sound like her," Dex grumbled.

"She has a point."

"The point is, and always will be, that my father _begged _me not to let her race. What would you do, man?" Dex beseeched.

"With all due respect, Dex, your father isn't alive anymore. And he couldn't have stopped Gabi doing what she wants any more than you can. He was wrong to put that burden on you, because she loves racing and you can't make that stop. You can only make sure she's the safest she can be when she's doing it…"

Dex stared at him for a moment until his friend squinted. "What?"

"When did you get so smart?" He asked and Jody smiled.

"Hanging out with your sister…"

/

"You're trying out then…."

"Jody!" Gabi twisted and threw her arms around his neck affectionately.

"Good luck."

"Do you mean that?" She checked, carrying her helmet in a nervously sweaty palm, her body wrapped in a fire-proof race suit.

"Of course I do," he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "I miss you."

"I miss you guys too." She ventured under her lashes.

"Go out there and show those boys how it's done, Gabi," Jody championed her.

"You know it," she winked and slid on her helmet, covering her last remaining evidence of femininity in doing so. "_Kick some ass,_" she whispered to herself.

/

"Two twenty, _shit_," Chad stopped the clock and looked up to Troy. "She's _fast_."

"She's two seconds under the top guy…" Troy awed.

"Buddy, you need to ask her out and _quick_," Chad chuckled.

"What?" Troy smiled at him bemusedly.

"When she takes that helmet off, every one of them damn drivers out there is gonna want to take her out…"

"Good point," Troy conceded, knowing that dating the very girl he might end up employing could work out to be very tricky indeed.

"So?"

"So what?" Troy looked down to his friend who rested in his wheelchair.

"Get over there," he lifted his chin where Gabi was surrounded by the other five guys.

"Would you quit bossing me around?" Troy complained.

"Someone has to or you would have lost her by now," Chad argued.

"So _you_ go over there," Troy counter-acted.

"_I'm _not the one who likes her…"

"This is getting stupid," Troy finished the notes on his clipboard and then sighed, heading over to the group of chattering drivers.

"Hey, great laps, everyone."

"Who's top?" Ben asked eagerly, sipping a hot chocolate that he then offered to Gabi and she accepted with a small blush.

"Gabi, two minutes twenty," he repeated and she ovalled her mouth in shock.

"Oh my god, really?"

"Told you, you whipped it," Ben smiled at her and Troy flicked his eyes between the muscled Ben and the girl he'd spent the night with.

"Ben you're second, two minutes twenty two…"

"Yes!" Ben pumped his fist, then stood to hug Gabi, causing Troy to frown.

"Another race with you, awesome," Ben told her and Gabi giggled.

"Oh, stop!" she laughed.

Troy cleared his throat. "Luke, you're third. Two twenty four."

A round of congratulations and commiserations broke out as the six parted, leaving Gabi to face Troy, her face alight with joy.

"I did it!"

"You did," he nodded.

She squealed and threw herself at him; leaving him no choice but to catch her in his arms.

"Well done," he husked in her ear, and then let her down when she wriggled.

"Do you like the suit?" She asked mischievously of her all-in-one and he couldn't help his appreciative smile back.

"As if you need to ask…"

"Hey Gabi…" a voice came from behind them and she turned to see Ben there. "You coming for a drink?"

She looked back to Troy, then frowned. "I should go, so they don't suspect anything…I want this part because I earned it, you know?"

Troy nodded. "Of course. Have fun."

"I'll leave the suit on 'til later if you like…?" She murmured in his ear and he grinned widely.

"Now you're talking…"


	8. Sorry

**Thank you so much for reviews! There are about 600 people reading this story and on average, 18 of you reviewing so I really appreciate those of you making the effort to post a comment. I appreciate people reading too ;)**

**Fudge- well spotted ;) it will all come out in the wash…**

**Miss Romance Lover- you're right ;)**

**Don't forget to check out 'The Single Girl' by Miss Romance Lover, new story from the author of 'Absent with Love' that I recommended a while back.**

**Also just a reminder to try out 'Tomorrow would never change' by Stars Walk Backward, a different and intriguing story.**

**If anyone has any stories they'd like me to read, please recommend! Thank you**

**Chapter 8**

"She raced," Jody sank into the sofa at the apartment and waited for Dex to reply.

"And?"

"And she was the fastest so she got through to the next round." Jody shared.

"She was the fastest?" Dex checked.

"Yup."

"By how much?"

"Two seconds…"

"_Damn_, Gabriella, you have the gene," Dex sighed.

"Dude, please tell me you're gonna drop the dad act and help her win this job?" Jody begged.

"Sounds like she doesn't need my help…"

"She will next time. Two seconds on the first run is an easy target for the others to improve on," Jody told Dex what he already knew.

"She won't even speak to me," Dex sighed.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes."

"Have you apologised?"

"No."

"Then you know what to do…" Jody admonished.

"Every fibre in my being tells me not to let her do this…" Dex explained. "It's one thing accepting she's doing it, it's another to give my all-out support."

"She's your sister, Dex."

"You can go and help her. Call it my contribution."

"It's not the same as having her brother there."

"I can't watch her do something that might hurt her." He folded his arms.

"Why not? She's watched you do it for years…"

/

"Well at least Jody came," Gabi sighed and took a sip of the beer Ben had ordered her, her third so far that evening.

"You and Bolton, you know each other?" Ben asked interestedly.

"Kinda," she avoided his question. "He knows my brother."

"Dex, right?"

"Right."

"Where was he today?"

"Disowning me," she shared lightly, then smiled to ease her hard words.

"He doesn't like you racing?"

She shook her head.

"My mother's the same," Ben shared.

"Oh?" Gabi frowned in sympathy and wobbled a little on her stool.

"Hey," Ben laughed and steadied her with his arm. "But yeah, she's all against the racing."

"It sucks when people are like that," Gabi announced, somewhat drunkenly.

"It really does," Ben agreed, cuddling closer. "You wanna talk about it some more, back at my place?"

Gabi rolled her eyes like he was being silly. "I like someone else," she told him boldly.

"Oh you do, huh?" Ben smiled at her honesty.

She nodded.

"Lucky guy," Ben conceded.

"Mm, I dunno, I'm kind of a tomboy, did you know?"

Ben looked down her suit and smiled as wanly as he could manage. "Can't say I did…"

"Well I am. And he likes it. So…maybe _I'm _the lucky one." She reasoned.

"I think maybe you are," Ben agreed and looked around for help. "Let me call you a cab…"

"Oh, thank you," she smiled at him perfectly, apart from her unfocused eyes.

"Hey no drinking before the next race, I want you fighting fit…" Ben told her and she giggled.

"You sound like my brother!"

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta be," Ben murmured, helping Gabi into a cab and sending her home. "Good night, Montez."

/

"#_Halo, halo halo_…" Gabi staggered into the porch and giggled to herself, humming the remainder of her tune as she came inside fully and managed to close the door behind her.

"Whoops!" She made a face to herself as she tripped over Chad's trainers, then straightened herself and took a breath before she entered the lounge.

"_I am not drunk, I am completely sober,_" she told herself and opened the door.

"Hey," she called, coming inside the room and staring in confusion at the scene before her.

Chad was lying on the floor, awkwardly, like he had fallen and Troy was nowhere in sight.

She frowned, her breath catching in her throat. "Chad?"

When he didn't move, and Troy didn't appear to be anywhere in the house; she quickly snapped out of her drunken haze and moved forward, testing Chad's pulse and then his airway before putting him into position.

"Ambulance," she panted into her cell, tears beginning at her eyes. "It's my friend, he's passed out…he has cancer, I don't know what else…"

The operator told her to remain calm and she collapsed onto the floor next to him, shielding his body with one arm as she tried to answer questions she didn't know the answers to and she prayed up above that Troy would be home soon because she didn't know what to do and it frightened the living day lights out of her.

_Knock knock knock_

The pounding rattle of the door jolted her up. The medics were here. She quickly staggered up and out to the door to let them in, her breath leaving her body in one thankful whoosh as they scurried in behind her, leaving her drained and disorientated on the doorstep.

"Gabi?" Troy's voice brought her face up and she couldn't even speak for crying, so she didn't try, she just threw her arms around his neck and didn't let go. She didn't let go even when Chad had been safely moved to the ambulance and Troy had been filled in by one of the medics; who subsequently offered treatment to Gabi but she still refused to let go of Troy so he declined for her and assured the medic she would be ok.

"I'll follow you down," he told the driver to assure his friend he'd be there when he woke.

And then he was alone with her, not knowing how to ease her pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked unsurely, running his fingers through her hair calmingly.

"I was drunk, Troy! I was all happy and I came in singing and drunk and he was just…_laying there_!" She sobbed. "Chad was just laying there, maybe dying and I was _singing_…"

"He wants it this way," Troy assured her, cradling her head with his palm as he hugged her still. "You haven't done anything wrong."

"But what if I couldn't help him? What if I was too drunk to help?" She beseeched.

"You weren't. And he's going to be okay. I promise you. It's just the pills, the side-effects…"

She swallowed, her tear-strewn eyes meeting his. "This has happened before?"

Troy nodded slowly. "Three times. And I wasn't even here this time," he pointed out, his own guilt rising.

"He's gonna be okay, right?" She begged.

"He's going to be fine," he shushed her and kissed her forehead, brushing her cheek with his thumb.

"Today was such a high you know? And then you come home and someone you care about is so sick, you just wish you hadn't had such a good day. You wish you could be there for them."

"I know. That's why I came back to Albuquerque," Troy admitted. "This whole race team thing wasn't even my idea, it was his. He wanted me out of his way. So we have to let him deal with this how he wants to. And just make sure we're here when he needs us."

Gabi looked at him with big eyes, her smile tiny. "I'm part of your 'us' now…"

Troy blinked and smiled shyly. "It sounds nice, huh?"

"It feels nice." She affirmed and he smiled.

"I'm glad you came to stay, Gabi the Tomboy."

"Me too," she hugged him one more time.

"You should go and sleep that drink off; I'll be at the hospital with Chad…"

She nodded, knowing she had to let him go alone even though she ached to go with him.

"I'll come by in the morning."

"We'll be waiting."

/

"Gabi, we need to talk."

Dex stood with his arms folded, halfway down the path that led to Troy's apartment block.

"Now?" She sighed.

"Where you going?" He wondered.

"To see my friend in hospital," she explained.

"Troy?" He squinted.

"No, Troy's ok. No thanks to you," she added bitterly.

Dex had the grace to look guilty. "I'm sorry that I went off on him."

"You should be. You almost ruined it."

"Are you together?" He frowned.

"I don't know, not really. But I'd like to be…I don't want my brother ruining it this time…" she stressed.

Dex nodded and swallowed. "Okay, I'll lay off Bolton…"

"Well that's something," she conceded with a sigh, going to pass him to which he span to follow.

"Wait, I'm not done…"

"Dex, I really need to go," she emphasised.

"Look, just wait, give me one minute," he begged and she nodded, looking at him expectantly.

"I was a jack-ass," he admitted. "A total jack-ass, actually. And I took some stupid thing my father said to me and used it to push you away and I wasn't right to do that…"

"Dex…"

"No, wait, I'm not done," he said again and she waited, as asked.

"Okay," she prompted.

"Dad was right to keep you off the track, because he didn't want you to die the same way he did and for a while, I agreed with him, but you're right, too. Because I have raced my entire life and he never said I shouldn't do it, so you should have that right too. You should have that chance."

Gabi lifted her brows in surprise at his speech, but decided to stay quiet while he finished.

"I can't stop you from racing, I accept that now. And I can't pretend that you don't have it in you, because we both know you do. And it's not right to keep you from something you love and I have, for all these years…"

"Dex what are you saying?" She wondered.

"I'm saying that I'll help you. I'll do everything I can to make sure that when you get in that car and hear the starter's horn, that you're the top of your game and the safest you can be and from then on, it's up to you…"

"Do you mean that?" She argued. "Because I can't get in a car and deal with you going crazy on me again…"

"I promise," he assured, his brown eyes meeting hers. "I miss you little sis."

"I've missed you too," she admitted, feeling teary again. "Please don't make me cry again!" she teased and he scooped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry."

"Why don't you come with me to the hospital? Troy will be there…"

"I think I better save my apology until he's back," Dex suggested. "I'm not sure he'll want to see me right now."

She nodded. "I have my second try out tomorrow if you want to come?"

"Just tell me what time to be there," he answered and she smiled happily.

"Thanks, Dex."

"Drive careful now," he told her as she slipped into her car and belted up. "See you tomorrow!"

/

"Is she always like this?" Chad asked around Gabi's hair as she remained latched to his neck after coming in and hugging him.

"Pretty much…" Troy shared with a knowing smile.

"Hey, Gabi, your man is gonna whip my ass if you don't let go…" Chad teased and Troy chuckled.

Gabi pulled away and bit her lower lip. "I was so worried."

"I know," Chad smiled easily. "It's freaky when I do that fainting shit, but I'm ok, see?" He assured.

She nodded and sat on the bed, looking over to Troy. "Are _you_ okay?"

Troy came closer and smiled at his friends. "I'm okay."

"Sit down, bro," Chad pointed to the chair and Troy sat looking up at them both.

"Go sit with him," Chad told Gabi and she blushed.

"It's okay…"

"Go, sit," he barked and Gabi looked to Troy and made a face to which Troy just chuckled.

"He's bossy," he warned as she sat nervously on his knee and he quickly comforted her, putting his arm around behind her and resting his fingers on her thigh.

"Better?" She asked Chad, acutely aware of sitting in Troy's lap in a hospital of all places.

"Perfect!" He whipped out his camera phone and took a shot of them, demanding them to smile before he put it away again with an innocent smile. "To write home," he explained at the double looks of wariness coming his way.

"Hmm, okay," Troy lifted his brows, then coughed. "So when are you allowed out?"

"In time for the second round," Chad assured and both Gabi and Troy smiled.

"You should be worrying about getting better, not the try outs," Gabi complained lightly.

"Well, it's not my decision if I get better or not, that's up to Him," he pointed toward the heavens. "But I can cheer my girl on in the second round…"

Gabi giggled at him and met his tired eyes. "My brother is coming tomorrow."

"No shit," Chad gaped, even though he hardly knew anything about her history with him; she guessed Troy had told him all about it anyway.

She nodded. "He came by today and said he was sorry."

"I should croak out more often…"

"No!" She laughed at his joke. "But he's kind of accepted that I'm going to maybe race. And maybe date." She added for Troy's benefit.

"Speaking of dating, have you asked this girl out yet?" Chad asked his friend over Gabi's shoulder.

"Not yet," Troy smiled wanly.

"Well hurry up and do it, bro…"

"Well, I can't _now _can I? You just ruined my lead up…"

"Dude, if I wait for your lead up, I'll be here next Christmas waiting for the words…"

"Fine, _jeez_," Troy sighed, then looked up to Gabi. "Gabi?"

"Hm?" She looked down, embarrassed and amused.

"Would you like to go out with me…on a date?" He asked directly and then took a deep breath for the courage he didn't feel.

"I would love to," she pinkened in response and he couldn't help his slow smile into her face.

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

"At last!" Chad cheered from the bed. "Now get lost so I can sleep, your chattering is keeping me awake…"

Gabi looked to him for one second thinking he was serious, then realised he wasn't.

"Take care, Chad. I want you there tomorrow."

"I'll be there," he assured, high-fiving Troy on the way out.

"See ya, dude."

"Take her somewhere nice!" Chad's voice echoed down the hall, causing Gabi and Troy to look at each other and laugh at his demand, linking their hands as they went.


	9. Round Two

**Thank you EVERYONE for reviews, I am so happy how much you love Chad! **

**Juli93- thank you! I post quick because I have so many stories to put out lol**

**SethMatthew- thankyou! Do let me know if I get anything wrong :/**

**MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18- lmao**

**Cncgrad02- thank you, I appreciate that you picked out your fave bits! **

**Bluebell- glad I could help ;)**

**Elizabeth- I'm glad my story touched you in some way, I hope I get the details right!**

**Happy Halloween everybody :)**

**Chapter 9**

"Gabriella Montez," Solo Marlade marvelled as she and Dex walked across the parking lot toward the start line for the second round of auditions.

"Solo Marlade," she smirked back and Troy watched her work her ice-queen magic on yet another male.

"You're not trying out are you?" He asked, even though it was clear that she was.

"Yep," she nodded proudly.

"So's my cousin, Ben," he pointed out her new friend.

"I know who Ben is," she smiled flatly.

"I bet you do. Well good luck, little lady," he offered glibly.

"I hope I burn rubber rings around him;" Gabi offered sweetly back and Troy snickered behind his clipboard at her put-down.

"Hi, Troy," she greeted simply, only her brown eyes giving away her affection for him.

"Hey, welcome back."

"Aren't you two living together?" Marlade asked loudly, making Ben and the other driver, Luke look up.

"So?" Troy squinted, not attempting to deny the obvious.

"So isn't that an unfair disadvantage?"

"We share a house, Solo. It's not gonna make me a faster driver," Gabi pointed out.

"If you're sleeping with the boss, it makes _all _the difference," Marlade grinned. "What's the deal, a blow job for an extra second? Is she any good by the way?" He directed to Troy.

Troy ground his teeth together and started forward, only to be stopped by Gabi pressing her hand into his chest.

"He's not worth it," she told him.

"Nice and tight is she, virgin an' all?" Marlade further goaded and Troy threw down his clipboard to lunge for the man; wrapping his hands around his neck.

"Don't you dare talk about her like that…" Troy warned, his blue eyes like slivers of ice as he spoke.

"There's the Bolton we all know and love," Marlade smiled with satisfaction. "Isn't that what made you come off the track, huh? Isn't that why you couldn't get it up…"

Troy dropped his hands and staggered back, staring at Marlade for long moments before he took a deep breath.

"Someone get him out of here," he whispered, turning to stalk away.

/

"What. The. Heck. Was. That?" Dex looked to Gabi and she chewed her lower lip.

"I don't know…"

"You don't know? Marlade was talking about you when he cracked like that…"

"So it's a guy thing, they don't like it when other guys talk about their girls like that," she excused.

"He was ready to kill, him, Gabi," Dex shared.

"Sounds like someone else I know," she lifted her brows.

"Hey I never-"

"You threatened to tear him apart," she reminded.

"Oh. Yeah. I guess I did." He sighed.

"So _you_ tell _me_, where does it come from?"

"I guess he's just protecting you," Dex allowed.

"But he's not usually like that…" Gabi frowned.

"It's the race," Dex explained. "The testosterone is flowing…"

Gabi nodded.

"You don't want him to be that guy?" Dex asked and she shrugged.

"I've never seen him be that guy."

"You have now."

"Do I need to be afraid?" She looked up at him and as her brother, he wanted to tell her yes, be afraid, don't go out with a guy like that; but he knew from the look on her face that he couldn't. Troy had been good for her and even he could see that.

"No, man," he made a face. "It's just showing off."

"I'm gonna go check on him…"

"Okay, be ready when you get back," he told her, realising for the first time in a long time, she wasn't even thinking about the race.

/

"Troy?" Gabi ventured into the hollow cabin at the edge of the abandoned air field they were using for the try outs.

"In here," he called and she came through to the little office he was using for the paperwork.

"Are you okay?" She licked her lips as she came in and he looked up at her with an amused breath out.

"I don't like that person I was out there just then," he admitted and she felt helpless for a moment.

And then she took a breath and came over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders with the intention of massaging his worries away.

"Hmm, that's nice," he smiled and flopped his head back at her touch.

"Marlade is a jack-ass and he always says that stuff to rile people up…"

"I just didn't think I'd fall for it," he mused. "I thought I was over all that."

"He was talking about me, not just anyone," she argued.

"That's the problem," he conceded.

"I am?" She panicked, stilling her hands.

"The way I feel about you," he adjusted and she distractedly ran her fingers down his neck as she thought.

"If it's such a problem then maybe we shouldn't-" She swallowed her hurt down. "Maybe we shouldn't do this…"

"What?" He looked up at her like she was crazy, then span his seat round to face her, gently tugging her into his lap. "Come here…" he begged on a murmur.

Gabi sat in his lap and twisted her lips.

"That's not what I meant at all…"

She licked her lips. "Oh."

"I'm just saying that I didn't expect to feel this way about you…like I could rip some guy's throat out for even thinking about you naked…" he shared.

She blinked shyly. "Well no-one ever saw me naked so there's no need to be jealous."

"I know," he smiled at her assurance, and then cradled her in his arms. "And I love you for that, but I have to control my anger. I don't want that part of me back…"

"You…what?" She looked at him in confusion.

"I don't want it back…that part of me that was an animal…I worked_ so_ hard to keep it under control…"

"No, before that," she whispered breathlessly, her heart pounding heavily in hope.

"I never saw you naked?" He made a face.

"You said you loved me for it…for being a virgin…" She repeated shakily, barely daring it to be true.

"Oh," he pursed his lips, looking down shyly, then allowing a smile to creep over his lips as he revealed his happy eyes to her. "Well, yeah…I do."

"You do what, Troy?" She challenged.

"I do…love you," he admitted. "I do love that you're so innocent and feisty and tomboyish all at the same time…"

She took a breath, her eyes never leaving his. "I love you, too."

He grinned at her, bracing her face and leaning up to kiss her; their mouths mating with slow sweetness at sharing their feelings.

"Hey, would you two quit making out and get out here, already." Chad's voice broke them apart. "There's gonna be a mutiny if you don't come out…"

Troy chuckled and rested his forehead against Gabi's for a few seconds. "You do know this changes everything?"

She nodded sadly. "I know."

"You're definitely gonna have to whoop ass now otherwise I _will _be beaten to a pulp by the others…"

/

"Two, ten," Ben stopped the clock and nodded to Troy, seemingly placated at being able to check Gabi's score time himself.

"She's still the fastest," Dex said knowingly and they all looked to him. "What? She's my sister."

"I'm out at round two," Ben sighed in defeat.

"Round Three is real-life track laps." Troy explained. "It's gonna get harder."

"I'll make sure she has practice," Dex assured, if only to himself.

"Well?" Gabi ripped off her helmet and let her hair stream down.

"Two, ten, winner," Dex told her and she squealed, hugging him, then Chad and finally smiling at Troy.

"I made round three?"

"I'm afraid so," he confirmed.

"Thank you for giving me this chance," she re-iterated,

"You're welcome."

"So, are you coming home?" Dex asked Gabi and she looked to her feet.

"Soon, Dex."

"But we're okay now…" He frowned.

"I know, but I have people who need me." She explained.

"If you move in with Bolton now it'll never last," Dex warned.

"It's not Troy that needs me," she told him gently and he squinted at the guy in the wheelchair.

"Him?"

"He's having treatment and I want to be around to help. I've made friends, Dex." She added hopefully.

He sighed and nodded. "Okay. Just call me when you need me."

"I will. I love you," she told him and hugged him around the neck.

"I'm just going to remind Bolton not to mess with my sister and then I'm off…" he muttered heading for Troy.

/

"Would you like to go for dinner tonight?" Troy asked Gabi softly as they walked side by side back to the apartment, linked by their hands.

Gabi looked up and smiled apologetically. "We shouldn't leave Chad."

"He's is _not _coming on our date," Troy said firmly and she softened.

"I didn't mean that…I meant we should stay in with him…"

"He told me not to do anything differently for him," Troy assured her.

"He won't know, we'll just act normal."

"It was his idea we go out, remember?" He pushed.

"You're right, he'll kick us out anyway…" she sighed.

"Do you want to?" He checked. "I mean… we don't have to…"

"Troy," she pulled on their joined hands to garner his gaze. "Of course I want to."

"Then that's a yes?" He checked.

"It's a yes," she affirmed.

/

"Dude, which tie?" Troy whispered to Chad as he held up two designs against the black shirt he had chosen.

"Never mind the tie, brush your hair," Chad complained and Troy ran a hand through the tousled mess known as his hair.

"It's always like this…" Troy sulked.

"Come here, dude," Chad grabbed his hair styling cream and ran his hands through Troy's messy locks, trying to tame them somewhat.

"Oops, sorry…" Gabi's voice sounded behind Troy, followed by a giggle.

"Oh, okay, laugh at me," Troy teased back. "Does it look ok?" he turned to ask her.

She smiled. "It looks great."

Troy only then let his gaze wander down her; taking in her beautifully neat hair tamed perfectly straight and her choice of outfit; something feminine, but not too much so and he thought he might actually love her more for it.

She'd chosen an all-in-one harem pant-suit in black that showed off her tiny waist and curvy hips perfectly.

"The tomboy scrubs up," she offered nervously, her made-up eyes meeting his. "Just don't look at the nails…"

"You look amazing," he stated with a soft husk in his voice.

"Better than the overalls?" She checked and he smiled.

"Not quite. Are you ready?" He checked and she nodded.

"Well, kids, have a good time," Chad piped up from behind Troy. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

Troy turned and gave him a blank stare. "Thanks Chad."

"Bring me back dessert," he added and Gabi smiled.

"We will."

"Okay, let's go," Troy held his hand out for Gabi to take.

"Bye Chad!" She called behind her.


	10. Sweet Dreams

**Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Blueeebellll, Happy Birthday to you!**

**I'm posting this now because I was late posting the last one (I forgot) and it was short too so here you go:**

**Chapter 10**

"So, tell me about your racing days," Gabi asked keenly after they'd had wine poured and after their orders were placed.

Troy looked at her under his lashes. "Do I have to?"

"No…" she pursed her lips and smiled. "But I'd love it if you did."

He couldn't help smiling back. "Persuasion is a great tool..." he mused.

"Being the youngest and a girl has its advantages," she agreed.

"Well, what would you like to know?" He wondered.

"_Everything. _Tell me what it felt like; what you loved, what you hated…"

"Wow," he nodded, taken by surprise at her enthusiasm.

"Sorry," she giggled. "I just want to know all about it."

"I thought you already knew a lot?" He raised his brow, buying for time.

"I know what races you won, what times you made, your records." She affirmed. "But that doesn't tell me anything about you as a man- as a racer…"

"Well," he sighed and lifted his brows ruefully. "Like I told you earlier, I'm not proud of the man I was then. A lot has happened. I…don't remember a lot of how I felt or whatever…"

Gabi pressed her lips in and reached across the table. "What happened after the accident?"

He swallowed and smirked. "I…didn't deal with it. At all. And then I became bitter for a while and pushed everyone away. I knew my body would never hit the limits I pushed it to before and that thought almost killed me," he admitted.

"I was drinking pretty bad, I refused to see anyone…and then Chad told me he had cancer and that he needed my help. He asked me to come back to Albuquerque to live with him while he took treatment and you know what? Nothing else mattered then, just getting him better."

"But he doesn't want you to help…?" She frowned and Troy twisted his lips as he smiled.

"No, that was Chad's way of pulling me out of the ditch," he explained. "Even though he was facing the possibility of dying, he still cared more about me getting out of that dark hole. That's the kind of guy he is."

"He's amazing," Gabi agreed with an awed nod, tears in her eyes.

"But, he was right. I cleaned up my act, did some physio for my knees and invested in starting a new team. He knew I couldn't race again; but he knew what I needed to do to give me purpose." Troy shook his head. "All while taking chemo and puking his guts up every five minutes."

"You didn't have to take me in, Troy. But I'm glad you did. I love Chad like I love my brother and Jody now." She admitted.

He gripped her fingers that squeezed his. "I'm glad, too."

She smiled into his eyes. "I have to go home eventually but if it's okay I'd like to stay a bit longer…"

"I'd like that," he assured, then coughed nervously.

"What is it?" She worried.

He met her eyes, then squinted. "You know what? It can wait. Let's enjoy our evening," he suggested and she nodded, wondering what he wanted to say.

"Here comes our food," she changed the subject as their main courses were delivered, breaking the moment.

/

"There's something else that I've been wondering about…"

Gabi leaned on Troy's arm, where their hands were joined as they walked home in the balmy night air.

"Oh?" He looked down on her, tightening his fingers around hers and she rubbed his bicep in response.

"You said you didn't make love since the accident…that you had bad knees…" She broached.

"That's right…" He took a breath in, remembering the pain of his injuries that still lurked but didn't control him anymore.

She licked her lips. "Are you okay now? I mean, does it still hurt?" She wondered.

He brushed his thumb down her hand and smiled softly at her question. She was thinking about them together, he knew and it warmed him inside as much as it ached him outside and he wished he could pretend he was the fit, athletic man he once was; but he couldn't pretend and she should know the truth.

"I'm okay most of the time," he shared. "It hurts when I kneel…but you know; it's just about not over-doing it…"

"Do you still want to make love?" She asked next. "I mean…did you not want to afterwards?"

He squinted as he thought of words. "I didn't want to _live_ afterwards," he sighed. "Let alone make love. And I didn't have anyone that I wanted to make love with. That's kind of changed…" He smiled.

She licked her lips and looked up, innocently. "Me?"

He blew an amused breath out. "Who did you think?"

She shrugged. "I don't know….I was just…"

"Being you," he answered with an affectionate smile, and then he brushed his thumb down her cheek.

"Am I weird?" She worried, grasping his jacket lapels.

"Yes. But I like it." He answered with his crinkle-eyed grin.

"I like you, too," she offered back, reaching up to kiss him right there in the street; his arms wrapping around her and hers sliding around his neck in return.

Troy broke the kiss, placing his forehead to hers. "Let's go home," he suggested and she smiled felinely back.

"Great idea."

/

"Mm…just wait…one second," Troy panted as Gabi let up kissing him long enough for him to unlock the door; leading them both staggering into the hallway.

"Shh!" Gabi giggled, grasping his shirt in her fingers while they steadied themselves and even then they both smiled inanely at each other and kissed again; more tenderly than before.

"We should hide in my room," Troy whispered and she nodded, her eyes alight with mischievity.

She led him up the stairs by the hand and twisted to smile at him as they both came inside his room where he closed the door behind them.

"At last," he sighed, wrapping her into his hard arms again and squeezing tight as their mouths met again and continued the kissing that had begun on the walk home.

He backed her up until they met his desk; a surface for her to perch her backside on while he enjoyed her figure with his hands.

"Mm-ouch!" She broke off, wincing.

He stepped back, letting her up and she held up the offending object that had injured her; his triangular desk weight. She smiled at him and threw the object away, grasping his jacket lapels to pull him close for a kiss, only then to discard the item slowly down his arms.

"Are you okay?" He worried. "Did it hurt much?"

She merely smiled and took his chin between her thumb and finger. "I'm fine."

"Okay…" he allowed himself to be distracted into kissing her again, untying his tie and finding her hands working up his chest and then down his buttons, pushing away the material of his shirt as she became curious for more and he couldn't do anything but let her hands go where they pleased while he fought his control in equal measures with kissing her.

"Gabi," he sighed on a tight breath as her fingers dared to dip below his belt; cupping him through the cotton of his trousers and his hard arousal there couldn't be hidden.

"Touch me," she pressed her lips together and asked.

His desire-darkened eyes met hers and for seconds he just looked at her; wondering if her request was real.

"Troy…" she prompted and he accepted her request, letting his thumbs brush down her curves from where his hands lay at her waist. The first swoop he made; over her backside, brought her shapely behind into his body; tucking her between his thighs as he stood over her and tried to keep balance.

He couldn't touch her and not kiss her and so the need to touch his lips to hers won out, slowing his intended exploration.

He ran his hand down her thigh, raising it over his so he could stand between hers instead and push his heat against her, gently; to intimate what he wanted to be doing.

Her wanton cry out told him she wanted the same; but he knew tonight was not the night he would make love with her; he wanted more of this before they came together. He wanted them both to be bursting with need before they took that step.

His hands came around her hips; curves he enjoyed before he let his hands go on; further up her body, heading for the place he knew she wanted him to touch. Her lips parted, her eyes turned nearly black with her need for it and he finally cupped those mounds of flesh that sat tucked below her demure cat-suit.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," he groaned; licking his lips before he leaned over and kissed her again; more strongly and more possessively than before. He let his lips drop down her neck; down and down into that v of cleavage she exposed and he let his mouth worship her there, too all while his thumbs stroked slow, slow circles over her budded nipples.

"Oh god, Troy," she panted. "I feel like I'm-"

She gasped as he exposed her bra-clad breast by pulling back her top and his tongue flicked over the material against her bud; leaving her tense with desire.

"You feel like you're what?" He murmured in her ear, repeating the same action on her other breast, her suit now off her shoulders and pooling at her waist.

"Exploding…like stars…" She tried to explain the unknown sensations she was experiencing and he smiled against her skin, going back to kiss her mouth tenderly.

"Do you want to explode like a star?" He asked, cradling her body with his strong arms where her legs had given way as they leaned up against his desk.

Her confused brown eyes met his. "You can do that?"

He smirked. "If you'd like me to…"

"We don't have to…?" She asked silently and he kissed her mouth again, gently, so gently.

"We don't have to," he agreed of her question about having sex to enable her pleasure.

"But what about you?" She panted.

He blinked lazily. "I'm happy."

"Oh…okay then…" she met his gaze unsurely, but when he began kissing her again, she lost herself in it; knowing that tonight they wouldn't be going the whole way but they would be sharing something special all the same and it filled her with a sense of sweet pleasure at knowing she could trust Troy this way.

He slowly stripped her cat suit off and let his fingers ghost over her coffee-skin, his lips dragging over that smoothness, too and kissing in random spots to make her curl and sigh.

When he slowly worked his tender massage up her thighs; she felt it coming. A well began inside her, filling with throbbing aches; filling with slickness and she only felt the need to push her thighs apart to allow him in; to encourage that well to be broken. And he was so careful with her; her breaths became fast and shallow as his fingers ran up and down her panties and she felt more than anything, the utter need to have him touch her underneath those underwear; and she found herself begging him to on quiet, demanding words.

"Please," she murmured as he slid his finger under the cotton of her underwear, toward her core.

"Oh god, Gabriella;" he sighed, slipping his fingers inside her heat; feeling her readiness even though he knew this was the end of their journey tonight and his body swelled excitedly at the thought of more; which he breathed deeply to abate.

She was panting; asking for more. Crying out in turns with writhing and bucking to show him how she needed him; and where.

He could barely concentrate on completing her pleasure, such was the evident swell of attraction in his trousers; but he fought his need and kept up the pressure on her weakness to make her fall.

And she did fall, beautifully; with raptured cries and sobs of pleasure; her body shaking beyond her control and tightening muscles around his probing fingers; the reaction they had both been waiting for and that nearly finished him as much as it did her.

"Oh, Jesus," he cradled her close as his body rubbed hers beyond his control and he felt the knowing rush of blood run down his belly at the contact his arousal had with her thigh and then he came; in all his aching glory; he came undone just as she had.

"_Damn it_!" He cursed himself quietly, rubbing his cheek against hers. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

"Troy," her hands were in his hair, ruining it and she pulled his face around to meet his eyes and then she kissed him, once, tellingly. "It's okay…"

"I didn't want that…I didn't want to…" He sighed, wincing in regret.

"I love you," she told him unequivocally. "I love you, okay?"

He let out a breath and grinned at her. "Me, too."

"So, it was perfect. Every moment." She assured.

He took another sigh. "I need to clean up. Give me five minutes…" he promised and she lay on his bed in her underwear while she waited.

"God, you're beautiful," he told her as he came out to lay beside her; drawing up the covers over their underwear clad bodies with gentle care, then bringing her close so he could cuddle her.

"You're pretty cute yourself," she teased back, laying a kiss to his chest.

"Yeah about that…"

"About what?" She looked up innocently.

"Calling me cute…"

"What about it?" She frowned equally cutely.

"I don't like it." He stated.

"Oh," she pursed her lips. "How about handsome, then?"

He winced.

"Gorgeous?"

Another face.

"Then what?" She wondered.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Incredibly good looking?" She suggested, winding her arms round his neck to press her semi-clad body to his.

"I can live with that," he teased with a small smile and she giggled and swiped him.

"_Hey_!" They both froze as they heard another voice.

"Chad?" Gabi checked and Troy nodded.

"_Quit making out in there, some of us are trying to sleep_!"

Gabi pressed her lips together and met Troy's eyes, then she burst into giggles.

"Oh my god, he _heard_?" She panicked.

"Shh," he chuckled with her, nuzzling her nose. "He'll hear you…"

Gabi smiled and kissed him softly twice. "You're the loud one," she arched and he rolled her over to tickle her.

"Take that back!" He demanded.

"We're supposed to be quiet!" She reminded him, pushing him away.

"Oh. Right." He lay on his back without moving.

"No cuddle?" Gabi sulked beside him.

"Cuddling causes trouble." He decided.

Gabi smiled and curled herself into his side. "Cuddling is nice."

"Hmm," he reached his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, kissing her hair. "You're right."

"No more talking," she whispered.

"Good night Miss Montez," he whispered back.

"Good night Mr Bolton."

"Sweet dreams."

"Sweet nightmares."

And her giggle punctuated the silence before they both fell asleep.


	11. Not Pretty

**Thank you everyone for so much amazing support! I'm still not well so it's really helping keep me smiling right now!**

**Bluebell- you're welcome! Hope you had a lovely day.**

**Kaybaby- aw I know, was it too soon to say ILY? :( Hope I didn't fuck that one up.**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh man…" Troy stretched his aching body and realised very quickly, that another one was wrapped around his.

"Are you getting old?" A female voice enquired and he looked down to smile at Gabi, his bed-partner.

"I think it's too late, I already am."

"How old are you anyway?" She wondered belatedly, cupping her chin into her palm as she propped up beside him; just the same inquisitive, beautiful creature she had been the night before.

"Ah…it's rude to ask a guy his age…"

"It _is _not," Gabi giggled.

"Well, why do you want to know?" He challenged.

"I want to know who I'm going to bed with," she arched her brow.

"It's a little too late for that," he leaned up to kiss her; the intended peck turning into a lengthened slow sweet kiss that neither wanted to pull away from.

"My god, you are my weakness," he sighed.

"Don't change the subject," she remarked knowingly in return.

"Fine," he lifted his brows. "I'm twenty-eight. You?"

She bit her lower lip and giggled again, making him panic.

"Gabi…?"

"I'm younger than you," was all she said.

"Come on, I spilled…" he coaxed, sinking his fingers into her manic bed-hair.

"You're not gonna like it…" she predicted.

"Just tell me…"

"What if you never speak to me again?" she challenged.

"Gabi, we practically made love last night; I don't think that's an option," he smarted.

"Ok don't say I didn't warn you…"

"Just how old _are _you?" He worried at her reticence to share.

"Nineteen," she lied and his eyes went wide. "Just kidding, twenty-two!" she added quickly, laughing at his reaction.

"You just gave me an early heart-attack," he breathed heavily against his pounding heart as he propped up onto his elbow, then pitched into the pillows.

"I couldn't help it, you looked so serious…"

"So you decided to kill me? Great, thanks…"

"Hey…" She leaned over his chest and bit her lip, giving him her best doe-eyed look. "Are you mad?"

He sighed. "No."

"Is it ok? That I'm twenty-two?" She checked.

He blinked. "I think so."

She nodded sadly, wondering if she shouldn't have shared.

"Is there something wrong?"

He smiled equally sadly and grasped a handful of her hair again; at the back of her head while he found the words.

"I have to leave, Gabi. Once Chad's treatment is over and the summer is gone…I have to go back to LA." He admitted.

Gabi's breath left her lungs. "What?"

"I'm sorry, I was going to tell you last night and then we were just having such a good time and I didn't want to ruin that and-"

"You knew this all along?" She sat up and clutched the sheet to her body, suddenly feeling very exposed.

"It's always been my plan…I didn't expect his to happen, for us to-"

"For us to what, Troy?" She demanded with a frown.

"To fall in love," he admitted.

She crawled off the bed and rose with the sheet tightly wrapped around her.

"So that's it? You just _go_? I was going to give myself to you and you were always just going to _go_?" She accused.

"No. no that's not what I'm saying…" he flipped back the duvet and stood, too.

"Then what _are _you saying, Troy?" Her brown eyes begged, filled with hurt. Hurt he had caused.

"I'm saying…" he sighed. "That I _have _to leave…but I can come back. If you want…if you wanted to…"

"Oh god," she cried, interrupting him. "I can't believe I fell for it…"

"Fell for what?" He frowned. "Gabi, listen to me-" He came over to grasp her upper arms but she put her hand out to stop him.

"No, Troy, I understand perfectly. My brother warned me about you, he _told _me that I'd end up getting hurt and he was right! I fell for your words and your kisses and now it's all so clear…you never wanted to stay…you never wanted _me._ It was just some sick game to you."

"You _know _that's not true," he glittered, dropping his arms when she wouldn't let him close; but his arms bunched with unspent anger as he spoke.

"When you said that you loved me, I really thought it was true," she swallowed on her tears.

"It was…Gabi; it is…why are you saying that?" He bewildered.

"You _knew _you were leaving me," she repeated, her lips quivering as her tears ran down her cheeks. "You knew what I was giving you…"

"I'm asking you if we have something, Gabi. I'm asking you if you think I'm worth coming back for…"

She shook her head, refusing to listen as she dragged on her clothes.

"I have a race today. I have to get ready…"

"Gabi!" He yelled in frustration, watching her rip open the bedroom door. "Am I worth it?" He asked as he followed her hotly down the stairs in his boxers. "Answer me! Am I worth giving your virginity to?"

She paused and fought breaths into her lungs as her fingers stroked the screen door. "I have to go." Was all she said before she pulled open the screen door and then slipped out the front door.

"_Shit_!" He slammed his hand against the screen door and sent it rattling. "_Fuck_!" He added for good measure.

A throat-clearing at the top of the stairs brought his cold-blue gaze upwards toward it.

Chad smiled sheepishly. "Is it safe to come down yet?"

/

"Chad, I'm not in the mood," Troy stormed into the kitchen and threw a few pans around until he felt better.

"I don't see what the frying pan ever did to you…" Chad complained as he came in behind his friend, watching him stalk the room like an angry tiger.

"It _sucks_, ok?" He told Chad. "It's a poor excuse for a frying pan."

"What happened, dude?" Chad asked outright, coming closer and prizing the frying pan from Troy's grasp.

He didn't let go easily and Chad met his hurt blue eyes before trying again.

"Dude…" He murmured, laying the pan to one side and then touching his arm. "What happened?"

"Don't you have chemo to get to?" Troy grumbled.

"Yeah, so you better spit it out so I'm not late…"

He sighed, the weight of the world on his chest when he spoke. "I told Gabi I was leaving in the fall…"

"You _what_?" Chad screamed.

"I _had _to, I wanted to be honest and we were getting closer and closer…"

"Did you tell her you were coming back?" He asked.

"Dude, I tried. God, I tried so hard; I told her that if she wanted me here; I'd be here…"

"If she wanted you here?" Chad repeated, then made a face.

"What's wrong with that?" Troy wondered.

"Oh, man," his friend shook his head and grasped for a stool to sit down, his energy sapped at this conversation apparently. "You are an _idiot._"

"Thanks," Troy grimaced.

"The two of you…you're not just…foolin' around and shacking up for the summer," Chad explained. "The girl is _in love _with you and she wants a 'forever'."

"I didn't say we wouldn't have one…" Troy frowned.

"You told her you'd come back if _she _wants you to…" he argued. "There's nothing in there that says _you _want it."

Troy wiped his hand over his mouth, his skin paling as he realised how she had taken his words.

"But that's not what I meant at all…" He sighed.

"That's why you're an idiot," Chad repeated.

Troy looked to him and begged him silently for advice, for courage, for anything he could offer to make things right again.

"Don't look at me like that," Chad barked.

"I've just ruined the best thing that ever happened to me," Troy dramatised, sagging into a seat himself. "Is there _anything_ I can do?"

"I think you did enough," Chad sighed. "You better let me speak to her."

"She has her race today…"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Way to go, buddy."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he argued. "I was trying to tell her that I was giving up LA to come back here- for her. It was all for her…"

"Okay, okay," Chad rubbed his back consolingly. "We'll figure it out…"

"I am _such_ an idiot," Troy blamed himself.

"Dude, we know. Go get dressed; we have a girl to woo." His friend instructed.

/

"Hey, cool rider," Chad greeted Gabi with a hug.

"Hey, handsome," Gabi smiled at her new friend. "How was chemo?"

"Hmm, sucked pretty bad."

"Oh no," Gabi's face fell. She'd never heard Chad complain about his treatment before. "What happened?"

"I had _that_ thing whining in my ear the whole time," he lifted his chin to indicate Troy; who was speaking to Luke but frequenting glances over at them both.

Gabi's face hardened and she pressed her lips in. "Well, I'm sorry."

"You do know he can be a real idiot sometimes, right?" Chad checked only she didn't take his joke.

"You're telling me."

Chad swallowed. "He wants to be here, Gabi. He might not have had a chance to tell you that, but it's what's in his heart."

"Thanks for trying, Chad, but I know _exactly _what's in his heart and it's not pretty…"

"Gabi…"

"I don't want to talk about it. I have to get ready for the race…"

Chad nodded sadly in defeat, then went and hugged her again. "I love you, racer-girl. So does he."

She nodded and walked away; back into the garage where Dex stared at her until she spoke.

"What is it Dex?"

"Somethin' is going on…"

"No, it's not," she said for the fourth time that day.

"That dude was all sad and hugging you and Troy is sending some _real _funny looks over here, so I _know _somethin' is going on…"

"He can throw all the funny looks he wants, you were right, the guy is an _ass_."

"Gabi…" Dex called as she slid into the driver's seat. "Don't drive angry, it'll ruin your lap."

"Who said I was angry?" She replied.

"Upset then…whatever _this _is. Just go talk to him before you go out there…" Dex begged.

"_I _should talk to _him_?" She laughed. "He's leaving, Dex. In the fall. So what I thought was something meaningful and real; has now been exposed for something fake and meaning_less_. Now do you want me to talk to him?"

Dex pouted his lips. "If it makes you happy, then yeah…"

"Well, it doesn't. He lied to me and led me on and now I want to race and just forget about it all…"

"You shouldn't be racing like that," he said again.

"I don't have a choice," she ignited the engine.

Dex sighed and looked to Troy. "Ok, go on and whoop that skinny boy ass and bring this thing home," he told her.

"You got it," she approved, pulling away.

/

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going' on with you an' my sister, but she is painting mad in there…" Dex conspired with Troy as they walked up to the start line.

"I don't have time for this now, Dex," Troy grizzled.

"Then when do you have time, Troy? Because my sister is going out on that track and driving with emotion, not with precision and we both know what that means…"

Troy stopped and closed his eyes painfully. "_Shit_!"

"Yeah, shit," Dex agreed. "I told you I wouldn't lose her to the track."

"Ok, I'll talk to her." He nodded succinctly.

They climbed up to the start line, both drivers sitting in their cars ready; only one was revving the engine in anticipation though; and that was Luke.

"Gabi?" Troy called through her window and knocked on it for her to buzz it down.

She buzzed it down but didn't look at him. "I can't race."

"You can. This is the last hurdle and you're gonna do great…" He encouraged, seeing her fear now. Her hands were tight on the wheel- exactly what they shouldn't be for a successful drive and Troy realised Dex was right. If she went out there, she'd have an accident.

She blew an amused breath out, still looking straight ahead. "I have _never _been this close to the track and not given a _shit _about the race before! That just doesn't happen. I'm _always _about the race," she smirked. "Nothing else matters."

"Everything else matters," Troy argued. "The way you feel matters. _You _matter. To me."

"That's why you're leaving," she sarked.

"Gabi, I'm coming back." He promised. "For you. I want to come back for you."

She darted him a look, her brows furrowed under her helmet.

"I didn't say it the right way earlier; I was just trying to work out if you _wanted _me to come back, if you wanted me at all. I didn't feel like I had earned that _right _you know? To just tell you that I was staying in Albuquerque for us. I wanted us _both _to want it."

"Troy, I want it," she assured, feeling ashamed at her outburst. "I'm so sorry-"

"You don't need to be. This is my fault." He accepted. "But look, can you race? I really need you to race right now…"

She blew out another breath at his concern and nodded. "I can race."

"I hope you win, beautiful," he told her with a smile.

"Get outta here, I have white boy butt to kick…" She told him and he thumped her bonnet twice with a grin; before wishing Luke 'good luck' and then standing aside to start them off.

"Is she gonna kick it?" Dex asked Troy as he came back to the side.

"She better," Troy remarked and shot the starting pistol with no further delay. "_Come on, baby,_" he murmured to himself.

"If I see one tail slide on her, I'm punching you out," Dex added as they both watched the cars squeal away for their three-lap competition.

"You won't," Troy promised.

"What did you do anyway? I've never seen my sister like that before…"

"Like what?" Troy squinted, still focusing on the cars while listening to Dex rant on.

"She didn't even care about the race…shit man; I have never seen her not care about a race…" He whistled.

"Well as much as I would like to say I am flattered; it doesn't fill me with satisfaction that I hurt her." Troy sighed.

Dex paused beside him and watched as the two racing cars came roaring around the bend, nearly even.

"Go on, Gabs!" He yelled and whooped as she whizzed by, filling his lungs with sooty smoke and filling his veins with excitement. "Push it, girl."

"They're both even keel," Troy commented nervously.

"Look, man. I know we didn't start off the best way…well not when I knew you was dating my sister…" Dex allowed. "But I know she likes you. And I see how good it's been for her, bein' with you…"

"Until now," Troy suggested.

"Hey, the rough comes with the smooth…she's never had this before, she probably doesn't know how to act…but that's my fault, not hers."

"I think you'll find this whole mess is _my _fault," Troy accepted with a heavy sigh.

"She's feisty," Dex shared. "But when you let her go off, she'll always come back. She just needs time to think it through…"

Troy squinted. "Well I hope I haven't lost her completely."

"Dude, she'd be crazy to let you go…RaceCar champion? I'd disown her all over again if she did…"

Troy chuckled at Dex's conclusion. "I…guess I should be thankful you're on my side."

"Oh, I'm not on your side," Dex commented lightly. "I'm always on Gabi's side, no matter who's wrong," he added.

Troy frowned at him bemusedly. "Then why…?"

"Because she is _impossible _to be around when she is mad, Bolton. You better learn that _fast_."

"Consider it learned." He lifted his brows.

"Just know something about a Montez…" Dex led and then held his breath as the two cars whipped past the start line again, starting their third lap. "Ruin him. Gabs!" he yelled, and then lifted his brows as Troy stared at him. "Oh yeah, sorry. Uhm…what was I saying?"

"That I need to know something about a Montez…" Troy prompted.

"Oh! Sure…yeah, you need to know that we can be stubborn-ass mules at times. But if you give us time, we come round. Sweet as." He nodded.

"Sweet as," Troy echoed.

"Don't be thinking about my sister like that," Dex tutted.

"I never…I…" Troy argued.

"I'm kidding," Dex swiped him. "Here she comes, that's my girl," Dex grinned as he observed Gabi's foot lead and instantly prayed for her to win.

"Come on, Gabi…" Troy echoed beside Dex, silently championing her.

"Oh my…SHIT!" Dex squealed. "She did it! Shit man, she did it!"

He didn't wait for Troy's reaction; he just ran whooping into the tunnel that led the way back to the pit lane where Gabi and Luke would be pulling up.

"You did it! You freakin' did it!" Dex ran through the pit lane toward the car; finding Gabi out of her driver's seat and hugging Luke.

"Hey, don't make Troy jealous," Dex complained as he came up and hugged her, breaking her from Luke.

"She did amazing," Luke acknowledged spiritably.

"So did you, dude. You wanna be on my team?" Dex teased.

Gabi laughed at them both, then sobered when Troy came through to the pit-lane.

"Well done Luke," he shook the boy's hand first, apologising for his loss.

"I'm actually happy," Luke assured. "Gabi really deserves it."

"Thanks Luke," she beamed, meeting Troy's gaze as he came toward her.

"You won, Montez," he told her with a lazy grin. "The driver's job is yours if you want it…"

"I want it," she assured.

"Then welcome to the team…" He offered, holding out his arms and she threw hers around his neck.

"I can't believe I did it!" She squealed as he lifted her against his chest and span her.

"I'm so proud of you," he murmured as he let her slide down his body to the ground, where he leaned over her and smiled.

"I'm sorry about before…"

"Shh," he curled a grin. "Let's talk about it after…"

"After…?" She questioned and he didn't wait any longer to kiss her lips; for a long and meaningful moment.

"After I do that," he husked.

"Quit making out and let me hug the racer-girl," Chad complained, forcing them apart so he could hug Gabi.

"Chad, aren't you meant to be at home, resting?" She admonished lightly.

"I don't know, that depends…" He led.

"On what?" She frowned.

"On if _you're_ coming home," he finished and she smiled.

"Who said I wasn't?" She sassed and Chad smiled at her.

"Your smile is the best medicine anyone could give me," he complimented and she giggled and swiped him.

"Stop being silly. Let's go home and celebrate!" She suggested to all three guys. "Where's Jody?"

"Oh, he's sulking that you and Bolton got it on…" Dex supplied, to which they all laughed except Gabi.

"That's not funny," she whined and they cajoled her along back to the parking lot.

"Come on, Gabi. Lighten up," Dex told her.

"I guess," she rolled her eyes.

"We should go out!" Dex announced. "Not stay in and hide…"

Gabi shook her head. "Not until Chad rests."

"Hey!" Chad complained as they reached their cars.

Gabi gave him a look.

"Okay," he accepted. "You're right."

"Then let's go out tonight," Troy suggested. "For dinner."

Gabi looked up to him and smiled. "Perfect."


	12. Doctor's Meeting

**Hey people. I get a mixed feeling about the response for this story so I hope you are still enjoying it even if you are finding some aspects odd/rushed/crap lol.**

**Keep feeding back to me what you enjoyed/think is ridiculous so I can keep improving ;)**

**p.s the Christmas one shot I promised is in the bag; I haven't decided when I will post it yet, either on my b/day (22nd) or Christmas eve!**

**Bluebell: How was your Birthday tea?**

**Seth- well done in your races :D**

**Cncgrad: I think Dex did enough big brother threatening of people, I was surprised when you said in your review you only got to see that side of him a little bit…still there is plenty more drama ahead and like I mentioned before, this wasn't really aiming to be a dramatic/conflict story for Troy and Gabi. I have plenty of those coming up lol. Thank you for your feedback, though, I do appreciate what you are saying :)**

**Chapter 12**

They had held hands as they talked to their friends and each other. They had frequented looks at each other; taking in the other's outfit, wondering if the feelings were still there that existed before their fight.

They even danced, close and intimate while their friends watched on, complaining of their sickly sweetness together.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Troy wondered, looking into Gabi's face as he wrapped one arm around her and cupped the other over hers that lay on his chest.

"Because we didn't want everyone watching us?" She suggested.

"Hm," he considered this. "Probably."

"They're all staring."

"Because you're beautiful," he complimented.

She'd chosen some fitted indigo jeans; with shoe-boots and a racer-back sequin vest for her celebration outfit.

She rolled her eyes. "I doubt that's why."

"It's why _I'm _staring," he shared, tightening his arm so that she was even closer if that were possible.

"It's not like you don't know how I look," she pointed out.

"It still amazes me every time that you're here with me," he argued.

"I already told you how…" she paused, about to use the word 'cute'. "How incredibly good-looking you are," she finished dutifully.

"I'm the luckiest guy alive," he decided charmingly.

She pursed her lips, tilting her head up to kiss him very quickly, then blushing as it was in front of their friends.

"Nice recovery." She commended.

He squinted. "I'm forgiven?"

She shrugged. "I guess so…"

His smile was slow and oh-so-sexy and she opened her mouth to protest when he leaned down to kiss her; but she couldn't stop him, so she pressed her palms to his chest instead to try and hold him back.

"Hey!" Dex called across to them as they swayed on the dance floor. "That's my sister you're groping!"

Troy looked up and chuckled at the abuse thrown at them from their jealous on-lookers.

"We should go back to the table and celebrate together."

Gabi licked her lips. "We should."

"Do I get to celebrate with you later…_alone_?" He whispered.

She thought on this. "Maybe for a little bit."

"Maybe?" He opened his mouth in shock as she left him hanging on the dancefloor to go join the table.

Chad slapped him on the shoulder as he came to sit down. "What's up dude?"

"She just put me in my place," he acknowledged.

"Good girl," Chad high-fived Gabi and she giggled.

"To being a driver!" She toasted.

"To my new rival…" Dex added with a grin.

"To the winning team!" Troy toasted back and they all clinked glasses together.

/

"Oops…oh _shit_," Gabi sucked her teeth as she went over in her heels for the hundredth time on their walk home.

"Hey, is he looking after you?" Chad asked as he flicked a look to the drunken Gabi, and his friend, walking behind her and holding her up. "Because we can swap places…"

Troy looked over to his friend and smirked. "My pleasure, Danforth.."

"Hey!" Gabi complained. "I'm not that bad! I can walk, okay?"

Troy lifted his brows and let her take two steps alone, then quickly supported her again when she went to collapse.

"Okay, maybe not…" she grumbled.

"Just pick her up and be done with it," Chad sighed. "It's gonna take us all night if you don't."

"Look, you go ahead buddy, we'll follow up right behind you," Troy assured, knowing it would take some convincing for Gabi to accept a lift.

"Couples!" Chad rolled his eyes. "Just don't wake me up when you come crashing in…"

"I swear we'll be as quiet as mice," Troy called as his friend walked on without them.

"Quiet as mice?" Gabi giggled. "That's so cute!"

"What do you say, Montez? Work with me here…" He offered.

She pressed her lips in and focused on him with cross-eyes. "Fine. Carry me."

"That was easy…" he frowned.

"I accept I am not as competent on my feet as I could be…" she sighed as he bent to scoop her up and she kicked her legs as she anchored her hands at his neck.

"This is fun!"

"Sit still, huh, beautiful?" He begged, struggling to hold her wriggling form.

"You're amazing," she hugged him around the neck suddenly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart, just please don't wriggle any more…"

"#_And I'm free! Free fallin', yeah I'm free! Free fallin'#_," Gabi sang, flinging her arm out for effect.

"Shit!" Troy crumpled beneath her as his knee gave way and they both landed on the pavement; Troy cushioning her fall.

Gabi's giggle pierced the night. "Oops!"

"Ouch," Troy grumbled teasingly.

"Your bad knee!" She gasped, suddenly realising.

"Yeah…I did warn you…"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him quickly. "I'm sorry."

"Just quit struggling," he begged as he got them both upright and steadied her in his arms again.

"I promise," she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"Mm," he smiled at her co-operation.

"Troy?" She asked in a loud whisper as they came inside the apartment.

"Yes, Gabi?"

"Can we share your bed tonight?"

"I think we can arrange that," he husked, taking her up the stairs as carefully as he could manage.

Once they were settled, he felt her snuggle into his back with a little sigh. "I'm a real-life race car driver," she whispered. "Thank you."

"You did it all yourself, beautiful. Sweet dreams."

/

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine…" Chad banged on Troy's door and woke both he and Gabi rudely with his loud knocking.

"Owwww," Gabi grabbed a pillow and jammed it over her head, leaving Troy to open the door and admonish his friend.

"Dude, not cool," Troy frowned.

"Hey, bro's over hoes," Chad complained. "I have my doctor's meeting today…"

Troy closed his eyes and sighed out. "Oh, dude, of course. I'm sorry. I'll be right down…"

"Hey," Chad checked. "You still want to go? You can stay with Gabi if you want to…"

"I'm coming, Chad," Troy assured. "Just give me time to kiss my woman awake."

"Ew…oh man, _now _I'm feeling sick…I was _fine _until you said that…" Chad grumbled as he hobbled down the stairs; his headscarf firmly in place.

"Has it gone?" Gabi groaned from under her cover.

Troy rolled back onto the bed and stroked her back with tender care. "He's gone."

"Everything hurts;" she complained.

"That's all the wine you drank…" he remarked.

"Oh god, was I an annoying drunk?" She feared.

Troy cleared his throat and debated lying.

"Ah…not entirely…"

"Oh god, I didn't strip did I?" Her face paled as she looked up at him, then winced at her fast movement.

"You strip when your drunk?" His lips curved into an entirely inappropriate smile.

"Ok so I didn't strip…" She sighed thankfully.

"Can we go back and try again?"

"Troy," she frowned.

"I can deal with a stripping drunk…"

"I _bet_ you can," she derided.

"Maybe now?" He suggested. "You feel a little like stripping now?"

"No, Troy," she flopped onto her back. "I feel like my brain is exploding."

"Not even a little…" He walked his fingers up her belly and she caught them, giving him a death-stare.

"No. Stop being weird…"

He sighed. "Okay, well I have to go out now so…"

"_That's _what this was about?" She mused.

"Well it is a long time until I get to see you again," he reasoned.

"How long are you going for?" She panicked.

He shrugged. "Coupla hours."

She tilted her head and giggled at him. "You're so cute…"

He smiled wanly. "And that's my cue…"

She waited until he had climbed back out of the bed until she called him. He looked back and smiled at her sleepy form.

"I love you, Montez. Don't be going anywhere…"

"Tell Chad I hope today goes good," she offered, ignoring his come-on.

"I will, see you later little miss lush…"

/

"Oh, you're home!" Gabi called as she heard the door shut and she ran out of the kitchen to meet Troy and Chad in the living room. "I made dinner…and pudding…And it's edible…it's really nice…" She trailed off as Troy shook his head and Chad walked beside him, a slumped form.

She read the sadness in Troy's eyes and ached inside. "What happened?"

Troy deposited Chad on the sofa with a caring hand to his shoulder and then led Gabi back out to the kitchen while he made a hot drink for his friend.

She wrung her hands until he cleared his throat to speak.

"They said it's working, the chemo," he began and her face lit up; and in that moment, he loved that she cared as much as he did.

"That's great news!"

"Yeah, it is…but the cancer is still there, Gabi. He has to have more sessions…it's going to make him worse."

Gabi gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "I don't understand if it's working then why…?"

Troy shrugged. "They don't always know how it's going to react. It's taking longer than they expected…"

"It's going to make him _so _tired," she worried.

Troy nodded. "And prone to illness. They might have to hospitalise him if the treatment weakens his body."

"Oh, god," she sighed and instantly hugged her arms around his neck in comfort.

Troy licked his lips and hugged her back. "He's taking it really badly and I don't know what to do…Up until now, _he's _been the strong one. He's set the bar and we've all gone along with it. I can't deal with him being upset…"

Gabi took a breath and pulled away, bracing his arms. "We're gonna get through this. All of us. If you want me here," she added.

"I just don't know if I can cope…" He frowned. "Looking after Chad is my priority now, I can't ask you to give up everything, too."

"You're not. And I won't. But I _am _going to help. You'll be there for Chad. I'll be here for _you_," she promised.

Troy shook his head, tears coming to his eyes. "I can't protect you."

"No," she agreed, meeting his eyes. "But I can protect you."

And with that she hugged him again.

"I love you," he whispered and she pulled away.

"I know. Now make some hot chocolate with lots of sugar. I'm going to talk to Chad…"

"Gabi…" Troy called her back and she looked over her shoulder. "Thank you. I needed this."

She nodded and went through to the living room.


	13. Family

**Thank you everyone! Cancer touches all of our lives and it can be a good ending as well as a sad one.**

**Bluebell: Sounds like you had a great time; I saw so many fireworks where I live too, top floor flat lol. Sorry to hear about your mum :(**

**Chapter 13**

Troy found them curled up; Gabi's small body laid over Chad's in some kind of warped hug while he half sat, half laid on the sofa and stared into space.

He knew that even though Chad's eyes were flat and unfocused that Gabi's all-encompassing hug was having an effect because he could see the tears streaming down his friend's face and he should have been jealous in that moment, but all he felt was pride.

He wouldn't have been able to get through this day without her; or the days that would follow and he once again thanked someone up above for bringing her into his life.

He knew Chad could ask her to leave; he knew that she could end up moving out and that they would go back to seeing each other when they could either manage it; but for now she was here and he couldn't be more thankful.

"Your girl has a thing for me, Bolton," Chad joked weakly and shivered.

Troy lay the hot drinks on the coffee table and sat in the single chair. "Yep, she sure does," he agreed lightly, smiling at them both. "Don't spread it around."

"I'm not moving until you say I'm too heavy," Gabi clung on for dear life.

"Well, racer-girl, you were too heavy twenty minutes ago but I didn't like to mention it…"

She sat up and reached for her drink, sipping it slowly and wiping her own tears away before Chad could see them.

Troy gave her a concerned look and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"You two are having eye-sex again," Chad complained, sitting up to sip his own drink. "Dang, Troy, what did you put in here? A bag of sugar?"

"I made it," Gabi admitted.

"Hmm, remind me why you're here again?" He teased.

"To make Troy happy," she answered sweetly, making him smile.

"I'm so glad I could bring you love-birds together, but can you cut out the soppy romance? It's making me ill." He complained lightly.

"It is _not_," Gabi elbowed him. "You're just grumpy today."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I have had a whack day."

"Tomorrow will be better." She assured.

He squinted and looked into his drink. "I'm thinking I might go back to mom and dad's…"

"Dude, no…" Troy argued right away.

Chad shook his head. "I can't ask you to do this anymore…before it was just to make sure I didn't choke on my own vomit at night or something stupid but now…now it seems obvious that vomiting is going to become a regular thing."

"So, I'll clean it up. You're my brother." Troy assured.

"I don't want this…" Chad sighed. "I never wanted anyone to see me like this or have to look after me…"

"We're not looking after you," Gabi chimed in, surprising them both. "I mean, when I was drunk and falling over; you just told Troy to carry me, right?"

"That's different," Chad argued.

"Friends do things for each other," she insisted.

"This is too much."

"How do you know unless we try?"

"You don't even belong here, Gabi. We just let you stay so you could work it out with Dex and now you have to go home and take care of your own family."

Gabi's large eyes met his and she didn't flinch.

"You _are _my family, Chad. I'm not going to just leave that behind when I walk away…"

His tired brown eyes met hers and then Troy's and he didn't have the strength to argue with them any more tonight, so he accepted their insistence to take care of him –for now.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes. On a trial."

"How many more sessions?" Gabi asked.

"Six weeks."

"Count me in," she assured.

"Me, too," Troy nodded.

"Go and make out," Chad tried to insult them. "I need my beauty sleep…"

/

"I have to move out, right?" Gabi stroked Troy's tummy as his arms enveloped her in a reassuring hug as they lay on the bed together.

Troy sighed. "Eventually, yes."

She closed her eyes and felt the ache in her chest. "I'm going to miss this."

"Oh, me too," he ran his hand up and down her stroking arm as he spoke.

"You won't miss my drunken-ness," she teased.

"I will if you start drunk-stripping…"

She giggled, looking up even though she couldn't see him.

"Is it wrong, that we're happy?"

"No, of course not," he kissed her hair. "Why?"

She propped her self up and looked into his face; pushing her hair back before she kissed him and then her hair curtained down again.

"Because I want to make love with you."

"Now?" He marvelled.

She shrugged. "It might be our last night together."

"Gabi, it won't be, let's not rush this…"

"I'm not rushing. I'm ready."

Troy squinted at her and cupped her face; feeling the tightness in his belly at her words; knowing they were true. And all that stood in their way was his consent; his approval that they take this step.

"I'm ready, too."

She smiled back, just a tiny flicker of her lips before she kissed him and then a slow, sweet build up began where neither of them felt hurried or pressured; or even driven like they had the last time they'd indulged in foreplay.

Gone was the combustible urgency; no more uncontrolled desperation; only love. Pure and untouched; true and strong; their love manifested in their touches and kisses and the way they undressed each other.

"Gabi…this is…" Troy frowned at their paced, but intense foreplay.

"Amazing?" She whispered, kissing down his chest. "I know…"

He let her explore him; with timid hands and then with bolder lips and when she faded; he took up the reign and sucked and kissed her skin until her body was at breaking point, that dark deep want exposed in their later moments of passion.

"Show me, Troy," she asked as she lay above him and he gently rolled her over; applying his protection before he positioned between her thighs.

"Like this," he grazed her ear, rubbing his body against hers; feeling her rise in answer.

"Mm, oh yes," she agreed breathily, staring into his eyes as their fingers twined momentarily and then he let his hands cascade her again; slickening her even more.

"Don't rush it, Gabi. This moment will be over so fast…" He begged on a husked whisper, his body heavy and hard and telling her what he needed.

"I'll treasure it forever," she promised, sipping his kiss.

"I love you," he told her right before he joined them and she looked right into his eyes as he entered her, filling her with his love.

"I never knew…" she whispered, closing her eyes and giving into the natural reaction her body wanted to make by arching to take him deeper inside.

"I'm so lucky…so so lucky…" he kissed her as their bodies came together; over and over with such slow sweet friction that he wondered if he even remembered what love-making was like before this.

"Troy?" She frowned as his face contorted and he grimaced sheepishly.

"My knee," he croaked, burrowing his face into her shoulder.

"Oh…" She wrapped her fingers into his hair and clutched him close.

"Just give me a minute, it'll fade," he assured.

"Shall we…?" she panicked and he leaned up to kiss her mouth.

"I'm not moving for anything," he promised and she smiled back, gasping as he thrust again; more heavily than before.

"_Damn, _sorry," he winced.

"Shh," she brushed back his hair and licked her lips; losing herself in the moment again, letting the passion over-ride everything else as they finished their journey together; wrapped in each other's arms as they both caught their breath.

"I could have made that better for you," he mused regretfully.

She shook her head, brushing his fringe back again. "It was perfect."

"If my damn knee didn't fail on me," he grumbled.

"I just want to be with you, Troy. Whatever that means," she assured.

"You could find a younger, fitter model, you know," he smirked, still wrapped in her thighs; his chest to hers.

She leaned up and kissed him. "I only want you."

He smiled slowly. "I'm all yours."

She waited a moment while they both touched and shared; close and intimate from their love-making, something she cherished completely. And then she let her eyes twinkle mischievously as her body hummed with need.

She bit her lower lip and gave him a feline smile. "Can we do it again?"

/

He was ruined, he was sure of it. His hair was impossible, his body ached like he'd never known before and god, his heart beat so hard with the knowledge he loved her; and would never survive without her.

"Jeez, dude, who's the sick one?" Chad asked the next morning as he rose for breakfast; leaving Gabi all gorgeous in bed.

"I had a long night." Is all he said as he sat.

"Oh, man. She's feisty…" Chad grinned and Troy smiled wanly.

"I'm glad you feel my pain."

"You two are so in love!" He accused and Troy rolled his eyes at him.

"What of it?"

"It looks good on you, man. Well, when you're not up all night doing god-knows-what," he added with a disgusted look.

"Did we wake you?" Troy checked.

"Nope."

He nodded. "How you feeling today?"

"Like I want to beat this shit-ass thing that's eating me up inside," Chad quipped.

Troy smirked at him and held his hand up for a high-five which Chad exacted.

"We'll whoop its ass," he assured his friend.

"You and Gabi…you should stay together," Chad suggested.

Troy looked down shyly. "Ah...I dunno…it's too soon to be living in each other's pockets…"

"You already are," Chad pointed out.

Troy shrugged. "I don't want to rush this."

"Well, whatever you decide, I'm here for you, bro."

"Thanks, dude, that means a lot."

"So what's the plan today?" Chad enquired.

"Feed my woman, maybe make love to her again and then take you out for a ride to choose the chassis for our race car…" Troy revealed.

"Bro!" Chad yelled, putting his hands over his ears. "Why did you do that to me? While I'm _eating_!"

Troy grinned at him over his shoulder as he searched out food items to take upstairs.

"I hope she chokes on it," Chad grumbled as Troy carried his tray of delights through from the kitchen.

"I love you, Chad!" Troy called down as he made his way up the stairs.

"Do I have competition?" Gabi enquired as Troy came in and closed the door and he let his eyes fall down her small curvy body; dressed in his t-shirt and nothing else.

"Hell, no."

She giggled at his profession. "Uh-huh, you're only saying that because I'm half-naked."

"It definitely swayed my decision," he confessed.

She smiled in delight at his breakfast. "You made this?"

He nodded like an eager puppy.

"For me?"

He tilted his head and leaned over to kiss her temple. "You deserve it. For being so beautiful."

"I could get used to this," she conceded, tucking in to his treats.

"I could, too," he echoed softly.

"Not for the same reasons," she smarted knowingly.

"Hey, I'm a sensitive guy, right?" He complained, sitting behind her and stealing her food; sometimes feeding bits to her.

"Right," she derided as he stole a slice of fruit and dropped it into his mouth from above.

"I take care of you, don't I?" he appealed in honey tones into her ear, his arms around her to steal food and now resting on her thighs.

"Maybe," she leaned back into his chest to enjoy his strength.

"You don't think so?" He brushed his lips down the shell of her ear and dropped a kiss to her neck, making her gasp.

"You're totally sensitive," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck behind her and running her fingers into his hair.

"That's a _very _tempting invitation," He husked, running his hands up her thighs, over her flat stomach and up her ribs towards her breasts.

"So take it," she sassed.

"I might ruin my gentlemanly reputation," he rubbed his thumbs just below her flesh.

"I'll forgive you," she promised.

"You will?" He smiled, knowing he was teasing her now.

"If you don't touch me in the next thirty seconds, I won't speak to you again," she warned and he licked her skin at her pulse at the same moment he cupped her small mounds in his large palms.

"Perfect," he groaned of his handfuls of soft flesh, rubbing his thumbs over her hard peaks.

"Is this normal?" She sighed. "To want this again, already?"

"Angel, we made love three times; I don't think I can make it a fourth," he admitted, still kissing her neck.

"You started it," she twisted to kiss his mouth, straddling him as she clung to his neck with her arms and pressed close for friction.

"Honey, I'm not as fit as I'd like to be," he crinkled her a smile.

"Time to shower up, then," she shrugged and climbed out of his lap to do just that, leaving him strangely empty.

"I love you," she came back to kiss his forehead.

"_Love you, too,_" he murmured to the blank space she left behind.


	14. Coming Home

**Chapter 14**

"Hey! There's my sister, the race-car driver!" Dex hugged Gabi as she came in to meet him at the diner.

"I miss you, bro," She smiled against his shoulder. "Is Jody still ignoring me?"

"You broke his heart, sis," Dex told her honestly.

"I still miss him," she sighed.

"Give him some time," Dex assured.

He ordered her a milkshake and they sat in a booth together; flicking their straw wrappers at each other across the table for a few moments.

"So, you coming home yet?" Dex posed lightly.

"I miss you guys," Gabi admitted. "I'll be home soon, I promise."

Dex nodded. "When he leaves, right?"

Gabi met his gaze and didn't ask how he knew, she just accepted he did.

"Yeah, if that's okay?"

"Of course it's ok. But he's coming back, right?" Dex checked.

"He is," she affirmed with a blush.

"My sister, in love and racing. I never thought I'd see this day…"

"Me either," she smiled shyly. "But I am."

"I'm happy for you," Dex assured.

"Thank you," she smiled at him and then he threw his straw wrapper at her so that it bounced off her face and onto the table. "Oh you are _so _gonna die," she giggled as a war broke out and everything seemed like the old days, only better.

/

"You having fun?" Troy called to Gabi; who was bent over the hood of an old Ford on the forecourt of Leon's garage in town; somewhere he hadn't expected to find her, but was pleased to all the same.

"The spark is perfect but the connection is gone…It needs a good blow out and maybe some oil," she shared, looking up to him as if asking his opinion.

He flicked his eyes over her oil-smeared form; dressed in jeans and one of his t-shirts; another fact that endeared him.

"You need to tie your hair back," he suggested as he saw the ends hang dangerously into the motor cavity and she turned her smile up to him.

"Can you do it for me?"

He nodded and took her offered band from her wrist; carefully scooping up her waves and tying them in a neat ponytail.

"There, now you won't yank your head off when the motor turns over," he smiled.

"I never have…" she rolled her eyes and he realised he was being protective.

"I know."

"How come you're in town?" She wondered. "Checking up on me?"

"Nope, just came to see the chassis for the race car," he explained. "Gonna start building the damn thing next week."

"When do you go?" She wondered lightly, leaning on the bumper of the car she was fixing.

"Two weeks."

She nodded. "I'm going to move out when you go," she explained.

"And leave Chad on his own?" Troy raised his brows.

"I'll pop by and make sure he's okay…but he won't want me there while you're away," she reasoned.

Troy could argue that actually, he probably would, but he had to accept this was her decision.

"Okay, well, I'll be gone two weeks and then I'll be home for good." He shared.

"Troy, what's in LA?" She wondered.

He smirked. "My games arcade."

"What?" She frowned.

"I designed some racing games and made some on it so I took the proceeds and put those games into an arcade…"

"You're closing it?" She ovalled her mouth.

"No way, that place is gonna run the team;" he explained. "But I need to find a manager; and a new place to stay when I come back."

"You won't stay with Chad?" She worried for their friend.

Troy shrugged. "If we're going to be together then it's not really fair on him…"

She nodded sadly. "Do you think I should stay with him when you go?"

"It's up to you, sweetheart." He assured.

"If it was me, I'd want me to stay…"

"Will your brother mind?"

"He's managed for a month already I'm sure he can last a bit longer…"

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the company," Troy offered.

"I'll talk to him and see if he's ok with that."

"Great idea." He nodded, then his slow grin crept out. "You're wearing my t-shirt."

"Oops!" She looked down as if just realising.

"It looks better on you," he decided.

"Along with all this grease," she wiggled her fingers at him and he ducked back from them.

"Sexy, but please don't get any on me, I have a meeting with the sponsor today."

"You mean Sharpay," Gabi raised her brow.

"Well, yeah, but I'm pretending to be smart."

"I don't get a kiss?" She pouted playfully.

"Don't do that," he warned. "Don't pull those doe eyes on me…"

"He won't kiss me," Gabi complained to Leon, who passed them to greet a customer.

"He won't?" Leon grinned, his young face showing his disbelief. "Mind if I do?" He asked Troy and Troy smiled in good nature.

"I think I can manage," he derided and squinted at Gabi's mischievous nature. "You are trouble…"

"I only wanted a kiss," she argued and leaned up to meet Troy's lips, just briefly.

"There, wasn't so bad was it?" She enquired.

"I don't know, I have this really vivid image of you now in my mind…"

"What do you mean?" She gasped, feigning innocence.

"You, in my t-shirt, covered in grease…"

"You're sick, Troy," she told him and then when he frowned in bemusement, she turned back from her bonnet and winked. "I'll see what I can do later…"

/

Well, she wasn't covered in grease. Or in his t-shirt. But she was in her oil-stained overalls; and only her overalls which were left undone to reveal her nakedness under the cotton.

And her skin was slickened with some kind of oil; because it glistened in the lamplight she had set in the bedroom.

"Oiled up and ready to go," she flirted, laid on the bed waiting for him.

"Ouch, okay, but go easy on me, angel…" he limped in.

"What did you do?" She gasped.

"Just been kneelin' down all day looking at car frames," he explained with a grimace.

Gabi closed her eyes and winced at her insensitive timing.

"You know what; don't even think about anything but feeling better. I'll find something in the cabinet to help ease the pain," she crawled across the bed just as Troy sat on it and he grasped her wrist to stop her leaving.

"You look amazing. Don't go yet…"

"But you're hurt…"

"Nothing a kiss won't cure," he promised huskily, receiving her smile before she stood between his thighs and kissed him, allowing him to infiltrate her hair with his fingers.

"_Damn_," he sighed, rolling back.

"You don't look good," she worried. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," he affirmed with a faded smile. "I don't want to let you down, though…" he said of her effort.

"You're not. I was just being playful…"

"And if I was twenty-two, I'd be playful with you," he argued.

"But you're not," she accepted. "And that's okay."

"I'm just disappointing you because I can't play your game," he argued.

"I'm not disappointed…"

"You should be."

"Stop pushing me away and let me look after you. Lay down on the bed while I get changed and I'll be right out, okay?" She demanded and he nodded sleepily, knowing the second his head hit the pillow, he'd be out like a light.

/

"Gabi?" Troy rolled up with a frown, somehow sensing she wasn't there. He grimaced; then stretched and finally rolled out of bed to go in search of his new partner in crime.

"Gabi?" He ran his hand through his hair, pushing open the kitchen swing-door.

"She's not here," Chad told him and he paused, wondering why. "She said something about wearing you out…"

"She did?" Troy's brows lifted.

"Although why _I _had to hear that, _before _I've eaten, is beyond me…"

Troy flicked his eyes over his friend and noted he hadn't actually eaten anything. He was still sat on the stool, slumping on the counter.

"I'm gonna make oatmeal, do you want some?" Troy offered lightly.

"Oh, thanks, dude," Chad nodded lightly.

"So she left early?" He checked of Gabi.

"Yeah, she said she had stuff to do and she'd get out of your way…"

"She's coming back, though, right?" Troy asked, feeling insecure for the first time since he had met Gabi.

Chad's inane smile at him caught him out.

"Oh, alright I sound like a jealous boyfriend," Troy grinned back.

"I was waiting for that," Chad admitted.

Troy looked up. "Hey," he grumbled jokily.

"I'm sorry dude, but the girl gets chatted up by every guy she meets and she has _no _clue. But I was expecting you to notice by now…"

"I noticed," Troy admitted softly. "But I trust her."

"She only has eyes for you, bro. She doesn't even _register_ with the others, you know?"

Troy smiled to himself happily. "I feel the same. No-one else comes close."

"Softie," Chad accused affectionately and Troy grinned.

"Yup."

"So what's the plan today, bro?" Chad wondered, smiling at him still.

"X Box," Troy said simply with a slow grin.

"What? You have a race-car to build…" Chad argued.

"No, I have a friend to look out for," he amended with a squint.

Chad looked at him for a long moment and then decided not to fight.

"Game on, bro."

/

"I have to get ready; there's a race tonight!" Gabi called to the two guys sat on the sofa playing War Hero when she came in.

"Dex?" Troy checked.

"No, Luke- he's doing this street race down town and he said I could go with him..." she repeated excitedly, her eyes bright.

Troy looked up and paused his game. "You're going alone?"

She nodded, looking at him funny. "I always have…"

"Be careful," he asked and she smiled softly at him, coming over to run her hand through his messy hair.

"I'm coming home to you after," she promised.

"Have fun," he added before she ran upstairs to get ready.

"Ok I'm going!" she poked her head around the door again; her hair loose and beautiful like her smile; her eyes bright and although she was wearing the exact same skinny jeans he'd seen her wear for their celebration night, he still wished it was him she was going out with tonight.

"Take care, call me if you need a ride," Troy offered, standing to kiss her goodbye.

Gabi smiled slowly and linked her hands at his neck. "You worry too much."

Troy frowned as she unlatched herself and ran out the door, leaving him stumped.

"Do I sound like her dad?" He asked Chad honestly.

Chad held back a giggle. "Maybe a little, dude…"

"I have to stop doing that…"

Chad nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"I seem to remember I was in the middle of whooping your ass," Troy turned his attention back to the gaming activity.

"It's all a dream, Bolton," Chad replied teasingly. "I think you'll find _I'm _in the lead…"


	15. A Secret Revealed

**Can anyone speak Spanish and translate some English to Spanish for me? It's for a story I am working on at the moment :) Inbox me if you're interested!**

**Thank you for reviews, as always!**

**Chapter 15**

"Well, well, the virgin ventures out…" Solo Marlade's voice sent shivers up Gabi's spine and not of the good variety.

"The fact you even have to mention my sexual status only shows you up for the ass that you are;" Gabi smarted as she turned to smirk at her brother's enemy.

"Wait; is something different?" Solo enquired and she raised her brows. "New hair cut?"

"What do you want?" She asked flatly, folding her arms over her chest as the crowd milled around them in anticipation for the race to start. They still had a while yet and Gabi was waiting for Luke to come out to say 'hi' before he raced.

"I know what's different," Solo gasped. "_You're not a virgin anymore_…" he whispered dramatically.

Gabi blushed uncomfortably at his realisation. "Grow up, Marlade."

"Was he gentle with you for your first time? Or nice and rough?" Solo wondered, coming closer while she jerked her chin up and refused to let him win.

"You just wish it was you," she fronted.

His lazy smile almost made her gag. "Yep, you're not wrong there…"

"Just leave me alone, Marlade. I'm with someone."

He laughed at this. "The guy who crashed out of the biggest race in America and suddenly acts like he's Mr. Nice Guy? You ask him what went down before he got what was coming to him," Solo snarled.

"I don't care, Marlade, don't you get it? Nothing you say means anything to me."

"Oh really?" He quirked his brows.

"Really." She swallowed.

Solo nodded. "He told you he was engaged, did he?"

Gabi kept her cool and dropped her gaze. "Yep."

"Right…he told you he got all the way to the altar before his bride ran out on him?"

"This isn't going to work, Marlade. You're not going to break us."

"And do you know the reason she ran out on him?"

She glared at him, willing him to be quiet. She didn't want to hear anymore, she didn't want to hear _anything _for that matter. She just wanted to be left alone to love Troy the way she wanted to.

"Oh, he didn't mention it?" He goaded, leaning down to her ear. "She came to me, Gabi…" he whispered cunningly. "She ran out on him because she wanted a real man…"

Gabi jerked her head back and gasped, her eyes wide with shock and in that split second, she slapped him hard across the cheek.

"She must be crazy to choose you," she spat. "Don't come near me again, you hear me?"

"Gabi?" Luke ran down the grass toward her and looked between her and Solo.

"It's okay, Luke. Marlade's leaving now."

"What did you to do her?" Luke pushed Solo's chest, meeting his blue eyes.

"Don't play with me pretty boy; you have a race to lose," Solo glittered.

"Who's playing?" Luke lifted his chin. "No-one messes with her," he said of Gabi.

Solo smirked. "Does _Troy _know you're out here fighting for his woman's honour? Oh that's right, I forgot- she doesn't have any, she gave it up to Bolton the second she met him…"

_Smack._

"_Shit_!" Gabi wafted her hand up and down as the impact of her punch resounded through her knuckles.

"Jeez, Gabi…" Luke looked at her with awe, watching Solo double over in pain.

"You broke my fucking nose, you bitch!" He complained and Gabi simply smirked.

"You deserved it, you ass-hole. Want another?" She checked, getting feisty and Luke gently held her upper arms to hold her back.

"We should go," He suggested. "Before you get arrested."

"This isn't over," Solo warned and Luke turned back from their escape, quickly scanning the crowd for security before he kneed Solo in the stomach while he was down.

"Go near her again, and you'll regret it; and you know what? She has more on her side than you do…" he whispered before he quickly let go and disappeared into the strong crowd to hide his involvement.

"You could've got hurt," Luke told her as they walked back to the garage.

"It kinda stings," she winced of her hand and showed him the swelling joints of her knuckles.

"Well you will go around breaking jaws, what did you expect?" He teased.

"Oh, god, that was so stupid of me," she sighed as the adrenaline wore off and left her feeling regretful.

"I have _never _seen a woman look so sexy;" Luke smiled. "Are you sure you're with Bolton?"

She nodded shyly. "I might go home…"

"Go to ER," He suggested. "Get some ice on that hand."

"I'm sorry I won't be here to see you win," she apologised.

"You know what, bruiser; I think I'll be okay." He grinned.

"Good luck," she hugged him with one arm.

"See you later!" he called as she walked away.

/

"I did something really stupid…" Gabi confessed into her cell phone.

"What did you do?" Dex wondered.

"I hit Marlade."

"You _what_?" He laughed on the last word in shock.

"I broke his nose," she explained

"Way to go sis…wait…" Dex had a sudden thought. "Why did you need to hit him?"

"Because he was being an ass," she sighed.

"What did he do, Gabi?" Dex's tone changed to menacing.

"He just said a bunch of stuff about me and Troy…it's stupid…"

"You know what? I'll decide what's stupid after I go and kick his skinny ass…"

"Dex," she interrupted his anger. "I need you to pick me up from the hospital."

"_You're at the hospital_?" He practically shrieked.

"I just got a bandage…it's nothing bad."

"Why aren't you asking Troy to come get you?" He asked suspiciously.

"Would _you _want to date a girl who punches guys out?"

Dex chose not to answer. "Alright, I'll be down as soon as I can…"

"Thanks bro. I owe you," she promised.

"You bet your ass you do," he murmured before he hung up.

/

"Look, he's gonna see that cast as soon as you walk in," Dex frowned across the car to Gabi.

She pressed her lips in. "Well at least I can think of a lie by then…"

Dex chuckled at her from behind his fingers that casually caged his mouth. "You think lying will help?"

"Either he's gonna kill Solo or he's gonna dump me; I have to lie," she decided.

"Well, _I'm _gonna kill Solo so you can tell him not to bother and as for dumping you, the guy has more sense than that…"

Gabi sighed, flipping her hair back. "I'm just always gonna be that girl you know? The one who hits first and thinks later, who wears jeans and baggy tees and who has dirt under her nails…"

"Gabi, he likes you already; he knows that stuff…" Dex assured.

"I don't know, I can be quite feisty…"

"As if you can _hide _that," he sucked his teeth. "If he dumps you over this, I'll kill him too," he offered.

"Dex," she smiled at him.

"I'm just sayin', I don't care who the guy is, he dumps my sister, he dies."

"I don't want him dead," she promised softly.

"You want me to talk to him? Tell him what happened?"

"No, its okay," she pouted. "I have to learn to do this stuff. I'm in a partnership now…"

"Relationships aren't easy," he shared. "But if you keep talking, you'll be okay."

She nodded bravely but her swallow belied her nerves.

"Thanks for the lift, Dex," she leaned over to kiss his cheek before she slid out.

"Welcome. Tell Troy I said 'hi' and not to worry about Marlade. He's mine," he repeated.

"Dex please don't do anything-" she was cut off by the squealing of his tyres against asphalt. "…_stupid_," she sighed.

/

Gabi twisted her key in the lock as quietly as she could, her breath held in panicked anticipation at being caught coming in.

Maybe, just maybe if she made it inside without being noticed; she could borrow the sofa to sleep on and delay any confrontation until morning.

"Hey…" A sleepy voice groaned after she threw her bag on the sofa.

"Chad?" She gasped, retrieving her bag. "I'm so sorry!"

"Where've you been? We were worried…" He shared tiredly and she opened her mouth to answer; but a click sounded behind her and the light went on; reminding her of when she sneaked in at midnight once at home before her father died and he switched the light on behind her in exactly the same way.

"Jesus, you're okay!" Troy's voice sighed and she turned and smiled sheepishly, receiving his unending hug around her.

"I'm…fine," she assured awkwardly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because Luke rang me and told me you hit Marlade tonight…and then you went missing," he added with a concerned frown.

She smiled weakly and held up her cast. "Ta-da!"

"Oh god, what did he do?" His face crinkled in disgust and he looked like he didn't know what to do for a few seconds, so she dropped her hand and pressed her lips in.

"Actually, nothing. I broke it when I broke his nose…" She admitted.

Troy squinted, his own lips twisting.

"Why did you break his nose?"

"Because," she said.

"Dude, she doesn't want me to hear," Chad called from the sofa; under his covers and avoiding the light.

Troy lifted a brow to Gabi to silently ask if this was true and she shrugged equally vulnerably.

"Okay, let's go upstairs…" he suggested and she led the way; stripping off her jeans and tee to slide on a jersey night-shirt.

"So you gonna tell me what he did?" He prompted as she flopped onto the bed with a sigh.

"He made some comments about me. About us." She briefed.

"What kind of comments?" He lay next to her and folded his hands under his head.

She wriggled and turned over, facing away from him.

"Gabi, what comments?" He pushed.

"Can we just sleep? I'm tired and my wrist hurts.."

Troy rolled over and spooned her, running his gentle fingers up and down her cast even though she couldn't feel it through the thick layers.

"I'm sorry you had a bad night. I was just worried sick when Luke rang and then you didn't come home…"

"I'm sorry that I made you worry." She replied.

"Can you really not tell me what he said?"

"I have one guy in my life ready to kill Marlade; I don't want to make it two…"

"Dex?" He guessed and she nodded.

"Does it throb?" He asked softly in her ear, trailing his fingers up her arm onto the skin that wasn't cast.

She nodded again and then he heard her sniffle; indicating her tears.

"Oh, hey," he cuddled her carefully. "It's okay, don't cry…"

"I thought you were gonna hate me for hitting him," she revealed. "I thought it might change us…"

"Change us?" He repeated bemusedly. "Honey, I am _so _proud of you…"

"You don't think I'm a bad person? A bad girlfriend?"

He brushed her hair back and grazed his lips against her skin. "You're an amazing girlfriend."

"Even though I hit someone?"

"Definitely _because _you it someone," he teased. "I love that you're not afraid."

"I kinda was," she admitted, hitching against a sob.

"Did he scare you?" He wondered, fighting his protective instinct down to keep his tone light.

"No, I just didn't know what I had broken…" she adjusted and he couldn't help the hearty chuckle that bubbled up his chest.

"It's not funny," she sulked.

"Oh, honey, it really is. The fact you broke anything of Marlade's makes me so insanely happy…"

"He talked about our first time together," she whispered, feeling ready to share now and he stilled as she spoke, again fighting his instinct to kill the guy that had made her cry.

"Did he now?" He ground his teeth together.

"And how I had just jumped into bed with you…"

"Gabi…"

"He told me some things about you," she added bravely.

"Like what?" Troy frowned, kissing her hair.

"About your fiancée before…" she ventured, swallowing heavily as she twisted to face him.

"Oh," he nodded once and squinted at her. "What did he tell you?"

She paused and sighed again, touching her hands to his chest. "That she left you for him."

Troy swallowed and gave a hint of a smirk. "Well, he's telling the truth."

"Is that why you had the accident?" She wondered and he closed his eyes against the pained smile that ghosted his lips.

"You're so beautiful, you know that?" He asked, not talking about her looks but her intuition and apparent acceptance of his past.

"I hit him because he hurt _you_, Troy. Not because he hurt me."

Troy opened his eyes and took a deep breath whilst he lost himself in her big brown eyes and then he very slowly, very tenderly kissed her on the lips.

"I love you so much."

Her smile was slow and tentative in return. "It's really okay?"

His fingers loosely curled around her casted wrist that lay against his chest. "You broke your wrist for me?" He asked back, awed.

She shrugged. "He was asking for it."

He hugged her close and sighed out. "I am so, so lucky."

"I love you, Troy," she snuggled into his chest.

He kissed her hair and relaxed back until they both fell asleep.


	16. Dance Night

**Thank you to Ratzilla and Isarodas10 for offering to translate for me, Isarodas will be translating for me and you both will have a part in the story I am writing :) (Assuming you still read my stuff by time it comes out lol)**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews :)**

**Chapter 16**

"Why is it I wake up every day in an empty bed?" Troy asked the two guests at the breakfast table with a sleepy brush of his fingers through his hair.

Gabi giggled and sipped her milkshake. "You laze in bed," she told him.

"I wh-" he chuckled. "I guess I do…"

"Chad made pancakes…" She hopped up and put some in the microwave to heat.

"Did he now?" He smiled at Chad bemusedly.

"No, she did, but she's pretending I did," Chad admitted with a tired smile.

"Chemo today, right?" Troy checked and his friend nodded.

"Can you get me a new cast while you're there?" Gabi wondered. "This itches like hell…"

"Does it still hurt?" Troy checked, touching her fingers gently as he passed to pour coffee.

"Yeah," she sulked. "It's my own stupid fault."

"Hey, you did the right thing. He deserved that punch. I'm just sorry you got hurt doing it…"

"Will you guys sign it?" She asked of her cast and they both obliged her.

"I'm going to go and make sure Dex hasn't murdered Solo overnight…" Gabi stood up to leave. "Take care of Chad today," she told Troy and kissed his cheek before rushing out.

"How does she do that?" Troy chewed on his granola and awed at her ability to be so awake and swift so early.

/

"Guess what?" Gabi's brown eyes were brimming with child-like enthusiasm as she ran in and sank into the sofa; squeezing between the two guys so that they had to shift over.

"What?" Chad asked her; his tired eyes showing how difficult his day had been.

Gabi paused from giving her news. "You know what, it's no big deal…"

"You can't run in here all excited and not share the reason why!" he complained, then flopped back against the sofa cushion.

She couldn't look at him and Troy at the same time so she flicked Troy a look before focusing back on the tired Chad.

"The RaceCar organisers are putting on a celebration dance-thing on Saturday night and I got an invite!" She shared happily.

"A party?" Chad checked and she nodded eagerly.

"That's amazing, Gabi. You're gonna have so much fun…."

She turned to Troy and took a courageous breath. "Would you go with me? As my date?"

Troy hid his instant smile and met her gaze. "You asking me out?"

She smirked. "I got asked by three people at the track today so think yourself lucky I said no to every one of them so I could take you…"

"Three?" He awed, then frowned. "I'm not sure I'm happy about that…"

"They probably felt sorry for me with this on;" she held up her cast.

"They definitely did not ask you out because they felt sorry for you," Troy assured.

"So, will you go?" She asked again.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he confirmed softly, making her smile.

"I have to find a dress! Oh my God, I've never worn a dress before…"

"You'll look amazing, whatever you wear," he complimented.

"How was treatment?" She turned back to Chad to check.

"Mean," he sighed. "Really mean."

"I'm sorry," she sighed and hugged his arm for a minute. "I love you, Chad."

"Hey, don't be making our boy jealous now; I can't be taking punches." He teased, hugging her back awkwardly.

"Ok, I'm going to shower and make dinner." She jumped up and vanished again, leaving both guys chuckling.

"She leaves us in her trails of dust;" Chad joked.

/

Gabi frowned into the reflection in her mirror; wondering if the dress she had chosen was right for the dance.

Having never worn a dress before, she didn't really know what to look for and she had no female friends to help her so she had relied on her instincts and a few suggestions from the sale staff.

The dress was short, black and dotted with silver glitter. The skirt was gathered and layered, almost like a tutu, but edgier. It was strapless and the bodice fitted her perfectly, enhancing her small breasts.

And the shoes she had found to go with it were _amazing._ She had never loved shoes like she loved these ankle-strap black suedette shoes before.

But it _was _short. And although she had toned legs, she wasn't sure she could pull it off. So she picked her way down the stairs to ask for another opinion. A male opinion.

"Chad? What do you think of this-" she came through the door and paused as she found her friend leaning over his knees as he sat on the sofa. "Are you okay?" she quickly changed tack, coming over to sit beside him.

"I don't know, I just felt dizzy all of a sudden…you should stay back in case I feel sick…" he warned woozily.

"Don't be silly," she rubbed circles on his back. "Have you taken any meds today?"

"Just my usual stuff…" he assured. "Gabi I don't feel so-"

His words were followed by the distinct retching sound of his vomiting; which landed right at her feet as she sat beside him and tried to ease his discomfort.

"Oh, god, I'm calling an ambulance;" she stood to do just that, wincing at the sight of Chad sicking up with no energy to help himself.

"Hey, I'm home!" Troy's voice called down the hallway and Gabi sighed in relief as he came through.

"Thank god your home, Chad's been sick, we need to get him to hospital…" Gabi recounted, watching his brows rise and his gaze flicker over her.

"That's a pretty dress…" he commented distractedly.

"Troy! Stop being a guy and help me!" She begged.

"Huh? Oh…" he looked round the door to see the predicament and snapped into action. "Sure, sorry…"

"He can barely sit up, can you drive him to ER while I clean up?" she asked.

Troy was already supporting his friend into a semi-standing position as he looked over to her.

"I'm sorry that your shoes got ruined." He offered softly.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that he's okay," she assured as Troy trailed his friend out of the house and to the car.

Gabi stood and took three deep breaths before she let her tears fall and she moved to clean up while they fell; silently and painfully all the while she worked.

"_Please help him_," she begged toward the ceiling to whoever was listening. "_He doesn't deserve this._"

/

"Are you _sure _you're gonna be okay?" Gabi asked Chad for the third time that evening; the night of the ball and three days after his second hospital visit since she had come to stay.

"I'm _fine_," he assured. "Now go already." He said to both his friends.

Gabi was in her short dress and cleaned shoes and Troy was in a smart black suit that matched her.

"Dude, just call me, any time ok?" Troy insisted.

"Okay," he nodded dutifully, laying on the sofa with a blanket over his legs.

They both looked at each other and then to him again nervously.

"Just _go_!" he laughed. "I'm old enough to take care of myself I don't need a babysitter."

"It's not a problem to stay home," Gabi added unsurely of his conviction and Chad groaned and rolled his head back.

"Dear God, I love you both and I appreciate everything you do, but I am _begging _you to please go out tonight and have fun."

Troy linked his fingers through Gabi's and nodded. "Okay, bro."

Gabi nodded too and let his argument win her over.

"Okay we'll be back early and don't try and argue."

"Fine," he sighed and rolled his eyes.

/

"Should we have stayed home?" Gabi looked up into Troy's face as they danced later at the party.

Troy licked his lips. "I'm flying out to LA tomorrow so I guess it's nice to have some time for 'us'," he broached and she sighed and lay her cheek against his shoulder as her arms went tighter around his neck.

"I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to go," he agreed. "But I'll be back before you know it."

She pulled back and smiled into his face bemusedly. "How did this happen?"

"What's that?" he wondered.

"Me, missing a guy already? We only met two months ago and I _never _got involved before that." She puzzled.

Troy shrugged. "I'm glad you did with me," he smiled.

"I blame Dex," she realised in hindsight. "He pushed us together."

"So without Dex we would never have..?" he posed.

She tilted her head and smiled at him flirtily. "I guess we _would _have."

He leaned down and kissed her lips, once. "I'm so glad you fainted that day."

"And that you were at the race…" she added.

"Two weeks is going to seem like forever without this," he squeezed her to show what he meant.

"Then we should make the most of tonight," she smiled felinely.

He squinted at her. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"If you think I'm suggesting that we cut this party to go make out, then yes," she nodded.

"Gabi Montez, what have I created?" he mused, letting her lead him from the dance floor with her inimitable sexy wiggle.

"I really can't walk in these shoes," she bemoaned.

"You look alright from here," he husked behind her, enjoying the feminine definition in her legs as the heels accentuated her muscles.

She rolled her eyes at him over her shoulder, then skidded to a halt as she faced back forward only to find someone blocking her path.

"Leaving so soon?" Solo Marlade smirked. "What about my dance?"

"I punched you once, Marlade, don't think I won't do it again," Gabi smiled without humour.

"In this room full of people? That's not very ladylike is it?" He goaded.

"No, but calling me a slut isn't very gentlemanly either," she pointed out.

"Is there a problem here?" Troy stepped up behind Gabi to reinforce her words to Solo.

"Oh, there you are," Solo smirked as though he had only just seen Troy. "Nice girl you have," he added.

"I know," Troy squinted. "And she told me what happened so I suggest you walk away before I let my angry side get the better of me…"

"Oh! The angry side of Troy Bolton. I quiver in my boots…" Solo smiled with supreme arrogance.

"If you don't mind I'd like to go and fuck my boyfriend. Please move," Gabi told her nemesis; knowing her words would shock him into moving. It worked, because Solo stood to one side.

"Who am I to stop true fuck?" he joked. "Give her one for me," he told Troy as he passed and Troy twisted his neck at the jibe, swiftly turning to punch Solo in the face.

"You are one son-of-a-bitch," Troy glittered as his violence caused a mini-mayhem in the dancehall.

"Let's just go," Gabi tugged on his hand and he followed her, panting from the adrenaline filling his veins.

When they got outside, he checked his knuckles for damage and saw only a light swelling from his hit. He'd got off more lightly than Gabi had he mused.

"Are you okay, did you hurt yourself?" She asked as they took rest outside.

"No, I'm okay." He assured softly, blinking in the moonlight as the dark shadowed her face and her eyes looked black for a moment.

"That means we have both hit Solo Marlade…" she mused.

"Just Dex to go and we're on a roll," he returned lightly.

Gabi leaned back against the wall of the building and sighed. "Where did it all go wrong?"

Troy came around to face her and stroked her hair. "When we started dating."

She smirked. "Great timing."

"He's just jealous," Troy murmured, tracing her face with his eyes, landing on her lips.

Gabi reached up to touch her hands to his chest. "Are you okay with that? You got kinda angry in there…"

Troy leaned closer to touch his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry."

"Actually," she smiled a little. "I kinda liked it…"

"You did?" He frowned at her surprising words. Of all the women in the world, he never expected Gabi to like his dark side.

"Yeah," she smiled and ran her fingers into his hair at his neck. "You were kinda sexy…"

"Sexy huh?" His breathing quickened as he leaned closer still, pinning her to the wall as his hands cupped her waist.

"Uh huh," she nodded, sighing as his lips grazed her collarbone, then dropped a kiss between her breasts.

"You look amazing tonight," he whispered, letting his hands slide around to cup her backside and he brought her body flush with his; his thigh through both of hers.

She clung onto his shoulders as her breaths became rapid. "Kiss me already…"

He lazily smiled at her, nuzzling her nose before taking her mouth in a kiss that wasn't even a fraction of the tenderness they usually shared; but completely filled with urgency from the fraught moments before.

Troy consumed her, with his mouth, with his tongue and his hard body pressed into her; showing her exactly what he wanted, exactly what he needed and exactly what he was going to take to ease his hunger.

"_Jesus_," he panted, groaning as Gabi arched her body to rub against his thigh for her own pleasure and maybe a little of his, too.

"I need you…" she puzzled at their fast rise to this level of intimacy and need.

"I know," his voice was strained against the lump in his throat; the one that matched the swell in his trousers.

"There must be somewhere we can go…" she beseeched, melded to him and urging for more.

He kissed her once on the mouth. "I know somewhere. But we have to walk…"

She moaned at the thought of letting go. "Can't we just do it here?" She sighed.

Troy grinned at her, stroking her hair back. "Not unless you want to be filmed," he pointed to the CCTV up on the car-park lamp post.

"Oh, _shit_," she closed her eyes as she realised she would have to let go for the moments it would take them to find a safer place to make out. "Okay, let's go, Bolton…"

Troy let her unravel from his aching body before he took her hand and walked, fast, towards his temporary garage.

"Here?" Gabi came in and cuddled her arms around herself as the cold air of the work shop infiltrated her skin.

"This way," Troy pulled her through to the back-room where he swept his hand across his desk of paperwork and fluttered everything to the floor.

It was warmer in there; and the moonlight filtered through the blinds, striping them both in clean white light as Gabi came over and reached under her arm to slide down the zipper of her dress, her breath just visible in the cool room.

She slid the garment down, revealing her underwear as she hitched her backside onto the desk and hooked her heels against the side, laying back as she waited for Troy to move.

As she lay there, her lungs filling with nervous sharp breaths she wondered if he was ever going to move and then she saw his shadow as he did. He shrugged off his jacket, slipped off his tie and came toward her, leaning between her open thighs to bend over the desk.

"You are so beautiful, Gabi," he told her as he touched her face with a tender thumb and finger and she smiled softly, right before she let her hands drift to his shirt and her smile changed, from one of sweetness to one of seduction.

Her hands sharply ripped the two sides of material apart and buttons scattered across the empty desk.

"Stop talking and kiss me," she begged on a whisper and she groaned when his hard lips attached fast to hers, making her squirm.

She pushed down his shirt, wriggling up to reach for his trousers, but his hand blocked hers as he flicked the fastening open with one hand; their kisses fervent and unending as they mated their tongues; just like they wanted to mate their bodies.

"_Jesus, _Gabi," Troy sighed, kicking away his trousers as he came back between her thighs and this time he kissed her skin, every part of it he could reach, all while his hands played over her. Softly at first, then harder as he searched for more and eventually he was taking rough handfuls of her flesh and sucking hard on it to evidence his desire.

"_Troy_," she curled, wrapping her legs around his middle to bring his arousal jutting into her softness, right where she wanted to feel him, deeper inside.

"Oh, god," he closed his eyes against the urge he had to ejaculate right then as he sighted her arching body, her breasts now bare, only her panties and his boxers separating them and he could see every curve of hers in the moonlight and the glow of unmistakeable need in her dark eyes.

"_Troy_," she panted again and he fastened his lips to hers as he tugged her underwear off and slipped his boxers down to enable him to sheath himself in her slick beauty; hot and wet and waiting for him.

She moaned out loud and curled to take him deeper, her arms stretching out behind her and leaving her whole body bare for his touch.

He thumbed her peaks and thrust, testing her reaction, closing his eyes and swallowing as he felt his control damn near slip again. "_Not yet,_" he told himself on a whisper.

Gabi arched again, begging for his fill and he obliged her with slow, measured control until he gave up pretending she was as innocent as she pretended to be and finally gave into the animalistic thrusts his body ached for; taking everything she had and maybe a little bit more as he lost control.

As his body juddered and he emptied his seed into her; he opened his mouth in silent shock at the intensity of their coming together, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Oh, god, oh, Gabi…" he stroked her hair down and down.

"Shh, don't worry," she clutched him close.

"I didn't have a condom…we didn't…"

She kissed his cheek, holding him close. "I'm on the pill. It'll be okay…"

"_Shit_!" He cursed into her hair, still regaining his breaths. "What happened there?"

She smiled slowly and looked into his eyes. "I think you were claiming me."

"You think?" He bewildered. "_Jesus_."

"Got some of your anger out?" She twinkled and he stared at her, awed.

"You're amazing, you know that?" he wondered. "That was just…"

She stroked his sweaty hair back and giggled. "Amazing?" she offered.

He smiled slowly. "You're not so innocent," he accused softly.

She shrugged. "You went all alpha-male on me…"

"You wore that skimpy dress," he argued in his defence.

"Oh so _that's _why you wanted to hit Marlade," she irked her brow.

He stroked a large, caring hand down her side right down her thigh. "No _that's _why I wanted to hit him. Because what we have is special."

She nodded, squirming under his touch. "I agree. But can I get up now? My back kinda hurts…"

Troy grinned slowly at her request and stood back; his bare form pleasing to her eyes as he helped her sit up.

"Come here," he murmured, then scooped her into his arms to cuddle her.

"Can I get dressed again? It's cold in here…" she asked from his arms, her fingertips tickling his hair.

"Mm, do you want your dress?" He checked and she smiled.

"Well your shirt is no good…"

"Oh that's right…you _ripped _the damn buttons off," he crinkled.

She smiled felinely. "That was fun."

He groaned. "Please don't start…"

She hopped down from his arms; re-linking her hands at his neck as she pressed her body up against his in an attempt to match his height but she still fell short.

"We only have tonight…"

"You were cold a minute ago," he reminded her and she pouted.

"We should go home and finish this."

He grinned and cradled her close. "Great idea."

"After we check on Chad," she added with a glimmer in her eye.

"Way to ruin the party," he grumbled as she let go to find her dress and he slung on his trousers and jacket to follow her; both of them keen to get home.

/

Chad checked on and okay, they headed back to Troy's room and came together again, in softer, slower ways than before.

It was like the frustrated need of before lent way to tender; sweet love-making that neither had experienced before, with equal intensity every time they came.

Troy held Gabi close that night, as though the tighter he held her, the less chance there was he'd have to let go and even though they both managed to sleep for a few hours; they both slept with the knowledge they be parted the next day.

And so they woke early, just sharing soft touches and tender kisses and most of all, sharing words to affirm their feelings before their time apart ate into their happy mood.

"We should get up," Troy suggested lightly, tightening his arms in juxtaposition to his words.

Gabi rubbed her hand across his chest and sighed. "If we don't get up, we can pretend it's not real."

"Maybe I can miss my flight," he added to her theory.

"Just tell them we had to make out," she agreed.

He kissed her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll be back in no time," he promised again.

"I know," she agreed sadly.

"We really should get up. I want to spend some time with Chad before I go…"

Gabi hugged him a little tighter around the middle. "Okay."

"You're hugging me tighter," he mused.

"I know."

"When I have to get up…"

"I'm stopping you."

"What about Chad?" He enquired, peeling back one of her curls with his finger to kiss her forehead.

"He can wait."

Troy chuckled. "Gabi…"

She made a sulking noise and burrowed closer.

"Gabi…" he beseeched again.

She kissed his chest. "I think I hate Chad."

"No you don't…"

"No, I don't," she sighed as she flopped onto her back and threw her arm out.

Troy ached at the loss of her small body against his. "I miss you already."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't be corny," she announced as she jumped up and headed for his shower.

"Hey," he threw his pillow at her. "I was being romantic and you just walk away?"

Gabi picked up the pillow and looked at him with a smirk. "Romance is for suckers," she accused before catapulting the pillow back at him expertly, making him laugh at her words.


	17. Leaving for LA

**Thank you everyone for hitting the 'review' button even if it is to say 'thanks' or 'love it'…I really appreciate it, you don't know how much I love reading your words. You drive me to keep writing, I am working on two new concepts at the moment (not yet on my profile!) My writing is getting out of control :O **

**Do people want to see more on my profile? Should I post concept ideas as well as completed stories in the pipeline? I always worry in case it doesn't get to post-production lol. But if there's anything you'd like to see do tell me! Also, has anyone any questions they'd like to ask me? If you have just add them to your review or PM me and if there's a few, I might publish it on my profile as a questionnaire of sorts…I'd really like to interact with you guys more :)**

**Fudge: I'm so sorry it depresses you when Chad's sick :( I seriously laughed like a hyena at your 'let's hit Solo Marlade party' idea- _guffaw, guffaw_ :D**

**Addy: so sorry to hear about the sad loss :( My uncle also has cancer so I can understand how you feel and everyone else who relates to this subject.**

**Ratzilla: when worms have ears lol. You're welcome, I love your frame it's so cute!**

**Seth: I have not read Breaking Down…but glad you liked the pillows :) Hope I do this chapter justice, don't kill me if I don't lol x**

**Chapter 17**

"Okay, I'm going out to pick up the spare Pontiac from Dex; he said I could borrow it to practice in…" Gabi announced to the two guys in the kitchen. She was already dressed into combats and a t-shirt.

"You're _leaving_?" Troy gulped down his coffee and choked.

"I'll be back to say goodbye," she rolled her eyes gently.

"Why are you leaving?" he asked like a cute puppy dog being left for the first time.

"So you can have some guy-time," she replied knowingly. She moved and kissed Chad's scarf. "See you later, Chad."

"Hey…when will you be back?" Troy beseeched.

"I'm taking you the airport," she smiled. "That's why I need the car."

He slowly smiled back and rose to hug her caringly. "I'll miss you. Take care."

/

"This is harder than I thought," Troy tucked his chin onto the top on Gabi's head and hugged the life out of her.

"Just squeeze a pillow while you're gone and pretend it's me…" she suggested lightly, hugging just as tightly back.

Troy smirked to himself. "I don't think a pillow can handle the things I want to do to you…"

"Troy!" she swiped him and pulled back. "Don't be sexy when you're about to leave…" she admonished softly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," he thumbed her chin and kissed her mouth.

"So you keep telling me…" she smiled.

"I'm hoping I might hear it back…" he fished cutely.

She pressed her lips in and tilted her head. "You know I'm gonna miss you."

"Tell me again," he begged.

"I'm going to miss you." She replied dutifully.

"I'm not feeling it…" he complained, pursing his lips.

"Troy…" she argued.

"My feelings are hurt…" he closed his eyes in mock-pain.

"What?" she gasped. "What do you want me to do? Strip you naked and demand you make love to me before you go?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at this idea. "No." he assured with a slow smile. "But you could kiss me…"

"Is that all you wanted?" She tilted her head and marvelled softly.

He shrugged.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she smiled and dug her fingers into his chest to tiptoe and reach his mouth for a long, slow kiss goodbye.

"You're short," he teased as they broke.

"I have my ugg boots on," she defended; her body wrapped in soft sweat pants and his t-shirt she'd stolen.

"And very cute you look too…"

"Cute?" she made a face.

"See how I felt when you called _me _that?" he pointed out.

"Ok, I apologise. Besides, cute means sexy in girl language…"

"Would you please stop mentioning sex?" He whispered. "You're turning me on…"

"Goodbye, Troy," Gabi hard-lined and he pouted.

"Hey, that was mean."

"No, that was reality. They're calling your flight…" she pointed toward the line of people with their boarding passes.

"_Damn_," he swore softly, grabbing her for another hug before he kissed her mouth one more time. "I love you, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled at him patiently and he looked at her, waiting for her to say it back. "I love you," she added belatedly.

"I'll call you when I've landed." He assured, taking her fingers and rubbing them with his.

"I'll be waiting," she assured dutifully.

"I'll think of you on the plane…"

"Troy!" she giggled. "Just go!"

He stepped back until their fingers barely gripped.

"Good bye, beautiful."

"Good bye," she pursed her lips as he hesitated.

She looked up in shock as their hands broke contact but he stepped forward to kiss her again, quickly before he turned to go and then he turned to wave as he queued to have his pass checked.

She wiggled her fingers to wave goodbye, then blew him a kiss. He caught it and put it next to his heart, turning to get on his plane finally.

"_Goodbye, gorgeous,_" she sighed to herself.

/

"So, you're coming home?" Dex asked hopefully as Gabi sat down to have a milkshake with him at the diner.

"Uh, well, no…" she offered awkwardly, wincing.

"Why not?" he looked upset.

"Well…Chad needs my help and I want to be there for him," she explained.

"You're dating Chad now?" Dex irked his brow.

"No!" she giggled. "But listen, he has cancer and his chemo is really bad on him so while Troy's away I said I'd be around…just in case…"

Dex sighed. "I can't lie, I miss having you around, sis."

Gabi smiled affectionately, ruffling his hair across the table. "I miss you too, bro."

"So you're staying with them permanently?" Dex checked and Gabi shrugged.

"Maybe not. I don't know…"

"Jody misses you." Dex posed.

"He hasn't spoken to me for weeks," Gabi raised her brows.

"He's getting over it. He asked about you the other day…"

Gabi shrugged. "Then maybe we can hang out. I'll need a friend," she added.

"You'll get him back," Dex promised assuringly.

Gabi nodded. "Tell him to text me, when he's ready."

/

"Long time no see…." Jody's familiar voice sounded behind Gabi as she finished filling the washer fluid in the borrowed Pontiac.

She turned and smiled brightly at her friend. "Hey, stranger," she greeted, and then bounded over to hug him.

"I missed you," Jody told her as he sighed, having to nearly bend double to hug her back.

"I missed you too. Don't be a stranger again…" she admonished.

He shrugged shyly. "I guess I couldn't face seeing you…you know…with him," he smiled tightly.

Gabi's face softened. "I know. I'm sorry."

"He's gone now, right?" Jody attempted to joke and she tilted her head.

"For a little while."

"Then I get you back, for a little while."

"I never went anywhere, Jody," she pointed out.

"Is he good to you?" He asked suddenly. "I mean, does he take care of you?"

She nodded. "He does."

"And he doesn't you know…try and stop you being…you?" he asked next and she shook her head.

"He doesn't."

"He doesn't mind the cars and the grease and the feistiness?" he checked.

She blushed. "He likes it."

Jody nodded. "He's a good guy." He decided.

"Are we okay?" she wondered. "I mean, are you angry that I'm seeing him?"

"I knew I _knew _him, you know?" he changed tack. "That night I saw him at the race when you fell…"

"You recognised him?" she prompted.

"Kinda," he shrugged. "And I saw it all play out, they way you two looked at each other and stuff…"

"I'm sorry if it hurt your feelings..." she broached.

"We're friends, though, right?" He tilted his head and she o'd her mouth in surprise.

"Of course we are!"

He blinked. "So we can hang out?"

"I was waiting for you to start talking to me again so we could," she explained.

"Well, here I am," he smiled and she giggled and pretended to punch him in the tummy, with her cast on.

"Silly billy," she teased.

"So you wanna go for a spin?" he asked of her car.

"I need a race track." She sighed.

"Did you ask Andy for the circle?" Jody checked.

"Yeah he said I could go tomorrow."

Jody nodded. "Let's just take her down the highway, I'll watch for blues," he suggested and she grinned in conspiracy.

"Great idea, Jody."

/

God, it was beautiful. Riding the track when the sun was coming up.

Gabi never did see the importance of sun sets when she could watch the new day starting; the sun creeping over the horizon to break fresh and new upon the sleepy ground.

It filled her lungs with excited air and her mind with comforting ease.

She wondered what Troy was doing now, as she drove the Pontiac towards that horizon, down the track that was built for speed. She could only get the twilight hours because the track was booked up the whole day through but she didn't care, she liked the challenge of being alone with only the road to master.

It wasn't unlike making love with Troy, where she tussled and compromised with him so that they both reached their optimum. Driving a car was the same. She had to stretch, she had to push and most of all, she had to love the car and drive with her heart to make it happen; and that's what made her good.

She had passion.

_Shit_, what was that? She wrenched the steering to the right as a bird flapped onto the track and blocked her way, forcing her to swerve to avoid killing the creature.

The rule of the road was to keep driving _no matter what _but she didn't have it in her to run over the defenceless rook, so although her wrist ached in pain at the sudden direction change, she held the steering wheel steady as the car span out of her control.

"_Shit, baby, come straight_," she begged the vehicle, her foot off the throttle but not applied to the brake yet. She knew that would only cause more skid; she just had to wait for the car to slow before she tried to apply the brakes.

"_Oh god, come good_," she sighed as she saw the track wall flash into view as the Pontiac continued to circle without grip. "_Come good,_" she repeated.

"_Damn it_!" She pressed against the brake gently to test the reaction and the car slowed, reassuring her she could press down harder to stop the spin.

"_Stop now_," she swallowed as her bumper grazed the wall and the whirling slowed. "_Please, god_…"

The car slammed against the wall and she winced, knowing it would go over as the momentum of the remaining spin forced the car sideways and then over onto its bonnet, flipping it twice before it nestled on its top.

"_Shit!_" she hit the steering wheel as she hung upside down, battered by the turns her car had made, her wrist sore from the exertion.

"GABI!" A voice yelled her name and she frowned, running her hand down her shin as she felt a tinge of pain there.

She lifted her hand to reach for the release button and of her seat belt and gasped as she saw fresh blood on her fingers. Her leg must be cut, she realised, from the crushed metal of the bonnet.

"Gabi!" the voice caught up with her and she smiled faintly as Jody's face appeared, upside down to her, right before she passed out.

/

"Let me in there!" Dex roared as he stalked down the hospital corridor, barriered by Jody who quickly sprung out of his seat to hold him.

"Dex, she's going to be ok, it's just a scratch…"

"That's my sister in there!" he yelled. "I _knew _this would happen!"

Jody sighed and buffed him back again as he pushed to get by.

"Of course it was gonna happen, we all take a few rolls on our first times out, she has to go through it," Jody reasoned.

"You said we'd make it safe…" Dex accused with glittering eyes.

"I can't stop her rolling. But I was there when she went down…"

Dex grimaced and closed his eyes. "Is she going to be okay?"

"She twinged her wrist so they're re-setting it…and she lost some blood so she kinda fainted again…"

"How much blood, Jody? How bad is the cut?" Dex asked through gritted teeth.

"Just a slice on her shin where the bonnet came in…"

"She can walk?" he checked.

Jody nodded. "No nerve damage, nothing more than skin damage."

"Is she gonna be disfigured?" Dex worried.

"There'll be a scar," Jody reckoned and his friend sighed.

"How can I let her keep going out there?" he begged.

"Because you're her brother and you support her no matter what."

"Even though she has another scar on that precious body of hers?" he beseeched.

Jody nodded. "Even then."

"What does Troy say?"

Jody swallowed and bit his lip. "I haven't told him yet."

Dex sighed again. "He just better love her enough to tell her to stop…"

"If he loves her, then he won't," Jody argued. "Because this is what she wants."

"To be torn up and scarred like she's in battle?"

Jody dropped his hands as Dex gave up the fight to get by. "You have to be ok with that before you go in there."

"I _can't_," Dex ground out. "I told her this would happen and it did…"

"So swallow it," Jody held his shoulders and looked into his eyes. "For your sister's sake, swallow it until she's better."

"Then I can tell her she's banned from racing?" He checked and Jody gave him a look.

"Then you can tell her how worried you were."

"Yeah, right," he sighed and went to move past Jody again, but his friend blocked him.

"No arguments, no stress," Jody reminded him.

Dex looked up with his dark, hard eyes. "I know."

"Just sayin'," Jody stepped back to let him by finally.

/

"Hey, baby…" Dex stroked his hand across Gabi's forehead and frowned at how pale she looked.

"Dex?" she whispered and stirred.

"Yeah, it's me sis…"

"You must hate me right now," she guessed and his heart broke that she was even worrying about his reaction and in that moment, he knew Jody was right. His disapproval was only making things worse.

"No, not at all," he assured on a hoarse voice, stroking her hair.

"You told me I would get hurt…" she mused, tears leaking from her closed eyes down her face as she began to cry.

"Hey sis, shhh," he soothed. "We all get hurt; it's part of the job. The job you wanted. The job you love…"

"I span…I just kept spinning and I _knew,_ I knew I was going over…"

"Shh, it's okay now. You're going to be okay. You'll get right back in that car and learn to stop that spin next time," he assured.

She shook her head as she cried. "You were right, I shouldn't be doing this, I shouldn't be-"

"I was wrong," Dex broke in. "And you're going to get through this. I promise."

She sniffled and nodded a little. "I guess so."

"I know so. You're a Montez. A Montez never gives up…"

She merely smiled at this. "Dad's motto…"

He stroked her hair back and pursed his lips. "Do you want us to call Troy and let him know what happened?"

"Can you?" she asked tiredly. "I don't think I have the energy right now…"

"You just rest, baby girl. We'll do everything else." He kissed her forehead.

"Dex…" she called and he paused. "I love you."

"I love you too, sis. Now get some rest."

/

"Is she okay?" Troy asked of Gabi's condition as Dex relayed the news to him later on.

"She's a little upset, and she got hurt a little but she will be…"

"Should I come back?" Troy asked, worriedly.

"You know what, I think Jody and I got it covered, bro," he assured. "But you should call her. She needs some reassurance right now…"

"What do you mean?" Troy wondered.

"She's talking about giving it up," Dex admitted. "I think it's my fault for discouraging her before…"

"You want me to talk her into racing again?" Troy asked with disbelief.

Dex chuckled. "I know, it sounds insane, right? But you won't talk her into anything, she's too damn stubborn. Just reassure her that this is all part of the job…"

"I can do that," Troy agreed softly.

"Good. And look, she hurt her leg pretty bad so she might have a scar, I don't know how you feel about that but she might feel like it changes things between you…" he warned.

"It doesn't change anything," he promised flatly.

"I know, bro. I'm just warning you how it might be…"

"Thanks Dex, I appreciate it."

"Talk soon, dude."

"Bye."

Troy sighed as he ended the call from Dex and sat down with a heavy heart.

"What's up, hun?" Sharpay asked, touching his shoulder.

"Gabi had a racing accident and she's in hospital." He shared of his new girlfriend, the one he'd already told his best female friend all about.

"Oh no! Is she ok?" she worried.

"She will be. But I'm not there and she needs me…"

"So go back," Sharpay frowned.

"I can't just drop everything here," Troy conceded.

"So go back early, we can help organise things this end," she assured.

He looked up to his friend and rubbed his hand over his mouth. "Really? You can help me?"

"Troy," she put her hands on his shoulders "Gabi is amazing and you shouldn't let that go," she smiled.

"I don't intend to," he assured.

"Then go back early and let your friends help out."

He nodded begrudgingly. "Okay, Shar. I think I will…"


	18. Scarred

**Sarah, my beta is leaving me :( I appreciate all her amazing work though! (Thank you!) Does anyone else want the job before I trawl the Beta list? I need someone trustworthy, fairly prompt and good at spotting errors/providing feedback :)**

**Did I tell you to check out Phantom of the East Street Opera House by MissElenaSalvatoreEfron18? Well there it is!**

**Also on my faves list: The Single Girl by Miss Romance Lover. Both of which have been updated recently :)**

**Juli93- really no need to apologise, my alleged BFF is 16 chapters behind so you have nothing to worry about lol. **

**- My condolences and heart goes out to you. And I appreciate your words, I think every writer likes to hear they inspired someone :)**

**Kaybaby- I wrote a Zac/Vampire one shot, chapter 8 of my M rated one shots :) I love Vampire Diaries (Ian!) but I'm not so into writing it…I was wondering why my chapter made you think of vampires lol.**

**Chapter 18**

"Hey, you need anything? Drink?"

Gabi was back home; home with Dex and Jody that is and being waited on hand and foot until they deemed her 'better'.

"I'm fine, Jody. Quit fussing…" she grimaced.

"Oh I forgot you're all Miss 'I don't need help'," he teased and sank into the sofa where her feet reached his thigh.

"I just don't want to be treated like a kid, you know? I can get my own drink." She grumbled, folding her arms sulkily.

"I know. But I like helping," he looked over at her and eventually she broke into a smile.

"Thank you."

"Welcome."

"Is Chad okay?" she checked worriedly.

"He's fine. He told me you called him and he told you he was fine and that he didn't want me going around there again," Jody recounted.

"Typical," she rolled her eyes.

"If he wasn't sick, I thought he might hit me…" he joked.

"He wouldn't," she assured.

"So…uhm…how's Troy?" Jody broached hesitantly.

She looked at him and smiled carefully.

"He wants to come home."

"Is he going to?" Jody wondered.

"No, I managed to convince him I can survive a roll without him here to fuss over me," she derided. "But he might be back earlier because of this."

Jody nodded. "He really cares about you."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" she asked instead and he lifted his brows.

"Looking after you."

"I have a dressing change at the hospital, can you take me?" She checked.

"Of course," he agreed easily.

"Thank you," she widened her brown doe-eyes for effect.

"So, you wanna watch a movie?" he asked to change the subject and she smiled.

"I'd love to."

/

"Hey, did I walk in on the right couple?" Dex teased as his door-slamming entrance awoke Gabi and Jody from their comfortable slump together on the sofa.

"What time is it?" Jody complained sleepily.

"Eight, what have you two been doing?" Dex smirked.

"Nothing," Gabi answered crossly. "We just watched a movie and fell asleep."

"Uh huh, tell your boyfriend that…"

"He's not going to mind," Gabi frowned at Dex's teasing.

"He's easy-going…" Dex muttered as he went into the kitchen with the groceries he had bought, then yelled through. "What do you want for dinner?"

"Mashed potatoes?" Gabi yelled back and Dex winced.

"I _hate _peeling potatoes."

/

"How's the cast?" Jody asked the next morning, assisting Gabi down to the car for her trip to hospital.

"Itching again," she grumbled, limping on her sore leg.

"You getting crutches today?" he wondered.

"No, they want me to use it as normal, it just hurts to…" she admitted vulnerably.

"Hey, it'll get better," Jody assured. "It'll heal."

"Not for a few weeks. That's a few weeks without training, without practice. How can I ever be ready for next season?" she asked.

"With hard work," Jody replied.

"How can I ever get back in a car?" She added and he gave her a big hug for comfort.

"You will, Gabi. Just know that we'll be there for you when you do," he added.

She nodded a tiny nod and pressed her lips in. "Let's get to the hospital."

/

"Hey…" Gabi called as she struggled to get into the doorway of Troy and Chad's place while everything in her body was bruised and aching.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" Chad called through and she went to plop next to him on the sofa.

"I came to say 'hi'," she explained.

"You're supposed to be resting…" he admonished.

"So are you and do you ever?" she challenged right back.

"I didn't just spin my race car a half mile and turn it over;" he pointed out and she smiled sadly.

"Yeah. I did that huh?"

"Hey, I'm sorry, I was kidding," Chad apologised. "Are you okay?"

"Everything hurts," she admitted. "I rolled before and dislocated my shoulder but this time it was different, this time I was so afraid…"

"Afraid of what?" Chad wondered.

"Of losing Troy," she looked to him and spelt it out.

Chad smiled inanely at her. "You have it _so _bad."

"Do you think…" she frowned, scared of asking the question. She took a breath and started over. "Do you think he'll still like me? If I'm all battered and gauged?"

Chad laughed shortly out of bemusement. "Gabi, he's not going to break up with you," he assured.

She pressed her lips in and sighed. "You haven't seen my leg."

"Oh come on," Chad scoffed, hugging her quickly. "He's not gonna care about some stupid scar."

"I might get more, though," she argued. "What if I get too many?"

"Gabi, did Troy ever tell you about his ex?" Chad broached and she looked up, shocked he even mentioned her.

"He told me she left him at the altar for Marlade…"

"She was a stunt woman, Gabi. If you think _you're _battered, you should have seen some of her marks…I promise you, Troy loves you for what's on the inside, not for what's out."

Gabi gave him the biggest smile Chad thought he'd ever seen and her flat brown eyes lit up. "You really think so?"

"I know so," he nodded and she brightened up, chatting about his treatments until her cell phone bleeped, marking her lift home with Jody.

"I hope you're home soon," Chad told her and she smiled as she realised that this _was _home for her now.

"Me too. Just a couple more days…" she promised.

"Take care." Chad called before she left.

/

"Did I fall asleep again?" Gabi lifted her head and realised she was sleeping in Jody's lap.

"You did," Jody quickly retracted his hands from stroking her hair.

"Ugh, I'm sorry," she winced as she attempted to sit up.

"You can stay there if you want," Jodie offered.

"No, I should get up," she insisted.

"Troy called while you were asleep…"

"Oh no," she pouted. "Can I call him back?"

"He told me to let you know that it would be fine to call him whenever you woke…"

She smiled softly at his caring nature. "Thank you."

"I'll get out of your hair for a while," he offered and Gabi watched him go, wondering if things really were alright between them. She shook off the feeling and dialled her favourite number.

"Hey, racer-girl," Troy greeted with a warm, husked voice.

"Were you asleep?" she wondered. "You sound sleepy."

"I…ah…might of closed my eyes for a minute and drifted off…"

She giggled. "You _are _getting old…"

"Did I say I would miss you?" he wondered. "Because I take it back…"

"Well _I _miss _you_," she assured.

"I wish I was there to hold you," he admitted, feeling the familiar ache of loss in his arms where he used to be able to hold her.

"Me too," she sighed. "But it's okay that you're not."

"It's not okay," he counter-acted. "But it is what it is…"

"Jody and Dex are taking care of me," she shared.

"Is Jody holding you?" He wondered.

She paused. "I fell asleep in his lap…does that count?"

He smiled. "No, I think that's allowed."

"What's not allowed?" She wondered, winding the wire of the phone around her cast as she spoke.

"Hugging." He decided.

"Well I might have done that…" she worried.

"_Damn _I knew I shouldn't have left," he teased.

"Troy, don't be silly," she admonished. "I hugged everyone before we met so I'm not going to stop now…"

"Okay, then no sexy hugging," he amended.

"Sexy hugging?" She questioned. "What's that?"

"Any hugging with you involved," he explained and he heard her giggle again which made him smile.

"It _is _not. How's Sharpay?" she changed the subject.

"She's good. She says hi and sends her love."

"Tell her I said the same."

"Will do."

"I went to see Chad today. He's doing better," she shared.

"You went to see Chad?" he sighed. "You're meant to be resting."

"Don't you start…" she pursed her lips even if he couldn't see her.

"So how are you feeling?" he wondered, broaching the sensitive subject.

"Beat up," she replied sulkily. "Ugly."

"Why ugly?" he asked in surprise.

"Because I have bruises all over me. Big, ugly ones."

"I hope you still have them by time I get back…" he said suggestively.

"Don't be disgusting."

"I'm not! I want to see them before they change colour."

"You don't mean that…"

"I really do!" he assured.

"You're weird…"

"That makes two of us."

"I had my dressing changed today…" she ventured.

"How did it go?" he wondered gently, sensing her vulnerability.

She shrugged. "Okay…it was sore. It still looks horrible…"

"It'll get better, once it's healed." He promised.

She licked her lips. "Chad said your ex was a stunt woman…"

"Oh, did he now?" Troy derided.

"So, you're okay with it?" she checked.

"Gabi, what are you asking me?" he puzzled.

"If you're ok with having a girlfriend who comes home all bruised and scarred and…ugly?"

"Gabi, you are _not _ugly, okay?" he said off the bat. "You could never be ugly to me…"

"You haven't seen me, yet."

"I know, and I can't wait until I do because then I can hug you and never let go," he promised.

"A sexy hug?" she ventured, feeling teary at his assurance.

"A very sexy hug," he agreed. "As long as it didn't hurt you…"

She giggled and wiped her eyes. "I miss you."

"I'm coming home, Gabi. Sooner than you think."

"I'd like that," she admitted. "I should go and help with dinner now…"

"I love you, beautiful."

"Love you, too." She clicked the receiver back on the hook and swallowed.

_When would she ever feel the same as before her accident?_

/

"Hey, I'm driving out to Lake City today if you feel like coming with me…" Dex offered as Gabi ate her cereal with sadness he hadn't ever seen on his sister before.

"Mm, okay," she agreed flatly and met his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I just feel like I have this fear now. I've never felt this way…I don't know what it is…" she puzzled.

"It's called being human" Dex touched her shoulder and gripped lightly.

"I don't like being afraid."

"Weren't you afraid of how you felt about Troy?" Dex asked.

"No. I was afraid you might hurt him though…"

Dex smirked. "Well, you learnt not to be afraid, right? It meant too much to be afraid…"

"It did."

"So racing means too much to you. Right now you're just figuring you look a mess with all these bruises and stuff. In a month when it's all gone and the pain dies down, you'll be itching to get back in the driving seat."

She nodded, looking up to him. "Will you come with me, when I drive again?"

Dex felt the tears sting the back of his eyes at her request. Once upon a time he never thought she'd look at him like that again.

"Try and stop me."

/


	19. Home

**Bluebell- Large, gigantic apologies, I feel really bad now :( Bad Ang :( Of course I still want you as my beta, I misunderstood your message, I'm very sorry :(**

**This chapter is dedicated to you in apology…FORGIVE ME! ;)**

**Thank you every one for reviews! **

**Chapter 19**

"Okay, it's time to change your dressing…"

It was the next day, Gabi was patiently sitting on the sofa while Jody voluntarily offered to help her change her dressing as shown to him by the nurse the day before.

She flopped back and rolled her eyes. "Do we have to?"

"Unless you want gangrene to set in and for your leg to be chopped off, then yes," he supplied frankly and she sneered at him.

"Thanks for the tip."

"Look, it won't take a minute, okay, just sit still and stop grimacing."

She gasped in shock. "I'm not grimacing!"

"Sulking then, whatever it is you're doing right now…"

"It's called wallowing in misery," she defined. "And I like it."

"Well, just pretend you're not miserable while I do this, I'm nervous enough already."

"Fine," she sighed and pasted a smile on and Jody swallowed, gently cupping her heel as he began to undo the current covering on her leg.

"Okay...this is…okay…" he talked himself through it as he went and Gabi couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up through her chest and exploded on her lips.

"What's funny?" Jody looked hurt.

"You look like you're doing brain surgery!" she laughed. "Oh my god, you're so cute!"

"Stop laughing and keep still," he complained, laying the used dressing to one side and then preparing a fresh dressing for her wound.

"How does it look?" She leaned over and grimaced at the sight of bloody, gnarled skin cut from the bottom of her knee in a mangled mess with a clean stripe down her shin. "Ugh…"

"It looks fine," he cupped her calf and assured. "You're still beautiful."

"You look at that and think I'm beautiful?" she scoffed, lolling back again.

"Nothing's changed about you, Gabs. You're still the same girl."

"I'm not though am I?" she argued. "I'm not fearless and brave and feisty anymore…"

"You sound pretty feisty to me…" Jody muttered.

"You know what I mean." She sighed.

"I do," he agreed, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "But I still see the amazing girl I've always known."

"Hey guess what I found?" Dex poked his head around the door and frowned at the scene before him. "What's going on?"

Gabi looked up first and smiled quizzically. "Nothing, he just changed my dressing that's all…"

Jody for his part, blushed and stood. "All done."

"Are you chatting my sister up?" Dex asked edgily, coming in.

"Dex, what did you find?" Gabi insisted.

Troy crept around the door and shuffled into the living room. "Uh…hi."

Gabi's mouth ovalled and she gasped out loud. "Oh my god!"

"Hey, dude, we need to talk…" Dex said to Jody and Jody nodded, shaking Troy's hand as he followed Dex out, leaving Gabi and Troy alone.

"So you're all bandaged up?" he swallowed, seeing the heartbreak in her deep brown eyes. "I don't get to see how disgusting it is?"

Gabi felt the happy tears fill her eyes and she struggled to stand up, only finding time to put her arms out to accept his hug as he came swiftly toward her.

"I missed you!" She announced as his shaggy hair and stubble brushed her cheek as he bent to encompass her into his arms.

"I missed you too, beautiful, so much," he sighed. "Should you be standing?"

"Yes!" She gripped on tighter. "I'm fine…"

"I couldn't sit at home in LA another day while you were here feeling down…" he explained, pulling back to kiss her mouth just the once, very softly.

"I'm being silly," she rolled her eyes.

"No, I think you're being perfectly normal."

"No-one else has a melt down when they have a crash," she argued.

"Gabi, when we roll a car, we all take a hit. We all feel vulnerable and realise we're not invincible anymore, and that's the hardest part. Being a driver, we need to feel invincible to be able to get in that car and do what we do every week. Every day…" he added.

She burrowed back into his chest and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her again and did what he promised to do- held her.

"I'm so glad you're back." She sighed.

"So, do I need to be worried about Jody?" He asked, a little possessively.

She looked up at him and smiled the most beautiful smile. "No. Are you worried?"

"A little," he admitted with a shrug.

"He's my friend. He always has been. I haven't seen him for ages and I like having him back…"

"I don't like how he flirts with you," Troy hooded his eyes.

"I'm with you, Troy," she assured.

He leaned down and kissed her nose. "I know."

"And you're the only one I've ever been with so doesn't that mean something?"

"It means everything." He promised. "Don't listen to me and my protective streak…"

"If you didn't have it, I'd be worried," she teased, tiptoeing to kiss his mouth.

"Well then, thank god you understand." He let her go as she wriggled and the she plopped onto the sofa.

"Come sit," she invited.

"Dude, you want a drink?" Dex came back in.

"Ah…coke please," Troy answered and Gabi gave her order, too.

"Where's Jody?" she added after.

"Gone out." Dex supplied and she frowned.

"Did you upset him, Dex?"

"Not at all…"

"What did you say to him?"

"That he wasn't going to ruin anything between you and my man, here," Dex repeated simply.

"Dex, he's your best friend," Gabi sighed.

"So, he still shouldn't be coming between you…"

"He's not," she assured. "Just let me handle it."

"Are you seeing this?" Dex aimed at Troy.

Troy pursed his lips and thought before he spoke. "I can see that Jody has feelings for Gabi, yes," he acknowledged.

Dex shook his head. "I'm glad you're back."

"Dex," Gabi complained. "I'm not going to cheat on Troy, okay?"

"I know that," Dex sucked his teeth. "I'm just not happy with my friend causing trouble…"

Gabi rolled her eyes and flopped back against the sofa. "I give up."

"No-one's causing trouble," Troy assured Dex softly, taking Gabi's hand in his for support.

"Good. I'll be right back with those drinks."

/

"Hey, buddy, how's it going?" Troy called out to his friend.

"In here, bro!" Chad called back and Troy came right inside, bending to give Chad a man-hug.

"How's it going?"

"Quiet," Chad admitted. "I missed having you guys around."

"Gabi's coming home tomorrow now that I'm home…" he offered.

Chad couldn't help his grin. "Good to have you back, dude."

"It's good to be back."

"What happened to two weeks?" Chad twinkled.

Troy smiled shyly at him, and then met his gaze under his curly lashes. "Love happened."

"Hey, I think its great you came back for Gabi," Chad assured.

"She's in a really weird place right now…" he frowned concernedly.

"She was asking me all these questions about her scars and stuff."

"I know, she told me you told her about Emily," Troy mused.

"I thought it would help. If she knew you didn't care about a few scars…"

"You were right to," Troy nodded. "She needed to hear that when I wasn't here."

"Do you think she'll get through it?" Chad wondered.

Troy swallowed. "Yeah. With our help."

"I'm here, dude, whatever you need…"

"I need you to tell me when you can't cope…" Troy told him knowingly.

Chad smiled sheepishly. "I was fine."

"Did you move off this sofa?"

"To pee," Chad nodded.

"I'm making you a health shake," Troy stood up.

"Hey, bro…" Chad called and Troy turned. "I'm glad you're back."

/

"I'm sorry…" Jody's big brown eyes appealed to Gabi as she lay on the sofa and tried to sleep; but she couldn't because she was too excited about going home to Troy's.

"You don't need to say that," she offered tiredly.

"Apparently I do," he mused of Dex. "I was out of line."

"You didn't do anything wrong…"

"I did," he nodded. "But you're too sweet to say anything and I love that about you."

"I don't feel like you did anything wrong," she repeated.

"Well, thanks for the vote of confidence but I promise you, I'm not going to come between you and Troy."

"I know that," she winced at his declaration.

"So you're moving back there?" he asked next to change the subject.

She shrugged. "Troy can look after me."

"I liked having you home," Jody admitted.

"I think that _is _my home now," she ventured.

He nodded. "Well, if you need anything, let me know."

"You still have to change my dressing;" she reminded him. "Don't think you escaped that disgustingness."

He smirked. "I wouldn't dare…"

"And I'll need you and Dex with me when I decide to drive again…"

He looked up, touched. "I'd be honoured."

"We're gonna talk, Jody. As much as you'll let me."

"I'd like that." He nodded.

"I'm really tired; I'm going to rest now." She told him softly.

"Goodnight, Gabs." He murmured before he went.

/

"Home sweet home!" Gabi sang as she came inside, limping gingerly.

"Gabi, is that you?" Chad's excited voice came from the living room and she beamed; her eyes lighting up in recognition of his voice and she hurried to meet him, finding him already on his feet and ready to catch her hug.

"Hey, you," she held him tight and grinned. "I missed you."

"You only came the day before yesterday," he teased.

"I wasn't coming home then, I was visiting," she explained.

Chad's eyes moistened with fond tears. "This is home?"

She bit her lower lip and nodded. "You kinda made it that way."

"No, I think he did," Chad lifted his chin to Troy.

"No, you did," she assured. "You gave me a reason to be needed."

Troy cleared his throat behind them. "Hmm, well while you two make babies, I'm gonna make tea. Anyone want one?"

Gabi giggled at his accusation. "He's so jealous," she complained to Chad.

"Oh god, I know. All I ever hear from him is how jealous he is…" Chad played along.

"He was even jealous of Jody." She nodded.

"God, no!" Chad mock-winced.

"Yep."

"That's outrageous."

"If you're gonna talk about me, at least wait until I'm out…" Troy remarked as he carried the drinks in.

Gabi looked up at him affectionately. "I love you, Troy Bolton."

He quirked his brows in surprise at her declaration, made right there in front of Chad.

"I…love you too," he replied hesitantly.

"Do you want to think about it?" She giggled.

"No, I was just…taken by surprise, that's all."

"You didn't want to say it in front of Chad," she smiled at Chad. "No ribbing."

Chad held up his hands. "None intended."

"Good. Now sit down," she demanded, making him roll his eyes as he joined them both.

/

"Can I see?" Troy husked in his gentle voice as they both came inside his room to get ready for bed.

Gabi turned her big brown eyes up to him. "I don't know…"

He stepped forward and encompassed her into another caring hug. "It's okay if you don't want to."

She pressed her lips in at one side. "Is this what the guys do when they get hurt? Show off their scars?"

He smiled slowly. "You know we do."

She nodded. "It's hard for me…to trust you…" her words were broken like her breaths.

"I'm not going anywhere, Gabi," he assured. "But it's okay; get dressed in the bathroom, I really don't mind."

She frowned, just a smidgen. "You really won't think any differently?"

One corner of his mouth curved up. "I might want to hold you more."

She let a relieved smile break on her lips. "I can cope with that."

She slowly lifted her tee-shirt over her head, wincing as the pain of her bruises caught her breath and then she let the garment down slowly, chewing her lower lip as she revealed her torso to Troy.

He stood, in silence, watching her as she then slipped her sweat pants down, revealing more of her battered body to him; but all he could think was that despite the large welts of blue and black, despite the grazes and the pain she clearly felt; he loved her very soul and every inch of her body, no matter what form it came in.

"Come here, beautiful," he husked as she stood in her underwear and looked at him with fear in her eyes and then he was holding her again, running his hands over her skin as if to soothe her.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked and she looked up to him, hugging her arms around his neck as her tears began.

"Hey, shh…whats wrong?" He bear-hugged her.

She burrowed her face into his neck and just sobbed, not even sure why she was crying but just needing to get all the pain out, all the bewilderment she felt and every other emotion in between from her accident.

"Oh, Gabi," he sighed and wrapped her close, kissing her hair and stroking down her back soothingly until her crying calmed.

"I'm being a girl again!" she pulled away and tried to joke.

"It's nice sometimes," he teased right back.

She laughed and leaned back. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Of course," he helped her into her nightwear and pressed his lips together as she carefully rolled into bed.

"What's wrong?" she looked at him.

"Do you want to sleep alone in case I hurt your leg?"

"You won't," she smiled softly.

"I promise I'll be careful," he peeled the duvet back and slid into bed beside her and she snuggled into him the moment he settled, lending him to cuddle her close and curl his hands around her protectively.

"I missed this," she sighed.

"I was only gone four days…"

"Four days is long enough," she smiled into his chest.

"Gabi…I have to go back to LA next week, but I want you to come with me. Have a holiday out there with me and see my old home." He asked.

She nuzzled her cheek into his chest. "I'd like that."

"Me, too," he smiled in return and closed his eyes to sleep.


	20. Hat Trick

**Just wanted to have a little shout out to those of you who have been reading my back catalogue and leaving reviews. I check up now and then and I noticed some of you still here (especially kaybaby but I also saw Juli & Seth among others) have left reviews as you read along so thank you :) I REALLY REALLY appreciate you all :')**

**Someone mentioned they would buy my book if I got it published, well it looks like I might be printing my own book and selling it probably via Ebay so I hope you guys all feel the same way because if it works and I can cover the printing cost through sales, then I may be able to print more of my work :D**

**Chapter 20**

"What's this about you goin' to LA?" Dex questioned protectively as Gabi swooped in to collect some clothes to cart back to Troy's.

Gabi frowned. "How did you know about that?"

It had only been two days since Troy had been back, two days since he had invited her and two days of making out; but nothing more for Troy's fear of hurting her injuries during sex.

"Troy told me at the track yesterday…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Did he now?"

"Hey, he was just tellin' me about his plans, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No," Gabi conceded. "But I was going to tell you, so does it matter that he told you first?"

"Are you coming back?" Dex squinted suspiciously and Gabi giggled.

"Of course I am! The track is here, you're here, Jody's here…everything I have is here…" she assured.

"I heard my name…" Jody padded into the kitchen in his pyjama bottoms, bare chested, sleepily rubbing his eye. "And you two are so _loud. _Some people were sleeping."

"Jody, it's midday," Gabi looked at him blankly.

"Mm?" He squinted at the wall clock. "So it is…"

Gabi shook her head and punched his bare arm affectionately. "You are such a laze."

"Hey, I was out last night, I have a reason for being late up…" He smiled to himself as he made coffee.

"Look, you should know I'm going away for a few days. And seeing as Dex has gone all 'big brother' on me, please tell him it's not a big deal." She begged of her friend.

"Going away?" Jody twisted and frowned at her. "Where?"

"Not you too!" She sighed dramatically, snarling at Dex's gloating grin.

"Are you going away with _him_?" He asked of Troy, clearly hurt by this thought.

She pressed her lips together and nodded her chin down. "To LA."

Jody creased his face in displeasure and looked to Dex, then to her, then back to Dex again. "And you're letting her go?"

"Hey dude," Dex grinned. "You're the one who said she's gonna do what she wants no matter what I say…"

"That was about racing, that was different," Jody mumbled sulkily to himself, then appealed his big brown eyes to Gabi. "Do you think it's safe?"

Gabi irked her brow. "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, you don't know everything about this guy yet…"

She sighed out with a laugh. "Jody, I'm going to LA not Mars. What are you expecting to go wrong?"

He shrugged. "He might keep you there."

She smiled patiently at both the men before her and faked a mask of confidence. "I'll be fine. And I'll come back. I promise."

Jody looked to Dex and Dex shrugged. "Call me when you get there."

"It's not for a couple of days anyway," she reminded them. "Now I have stuff to do…" she pushed through their blockading bodies to reach the destination she had come for – her bedroom.

/

"I heard that Gabi's coming to LA with you," Jody slid into the seat opposite Troy at the diner where he enjoyed his breakfast alone; a fact that Jody was surprised at, half expecting Gabi to be at his side constantly now he was back.

Troy looked up under his thick brown brows and took a few moments to answer.

"Yeah, that's right."

"She belongs here, Troy."

"I know," Troy squinted, not expecting this confrontation from Gabi's friend. Gabi's friend who was in love with her, apparently.

"So don't take her away." He argued.

"I'm not planning to," he held up his gentle hands in casual surrender. "It's just a visit to get my stuff and come back for good."

"You're moving here?" Jody's brows rose in shock.

Troy swallowed. "To be with Gabi." He made it clear.

Jody sat and frowned and swallowed too, against the lump in his throat as he processed the seriousness of the relationship Gabi had with this guy.

"She better come home, Bolton," he told the man before him with fake bravado.

"I never wanted her to leave," he assured quietly, sensing Jody's unease.

"I just don't get what you have," he shook his head, smiling bitterly. "I've been her friend for years and you show up in town and suddenly you're together, I just don't get it…"

Troy winced at Jody's accusation and tilted his head sympathetically. "I don't either, it just happened," Troy excused.

"It just happened?" Jody accused, laughing sharply once. "It didn't _just _happen that you caught her that night…that you just happened to be building a team and gave her a place…that's more than an accident," he pointed out.

Troy shrugged. "Maybe it was, maybe it was fate…but I didn't plan any of this," he defended as the tall brown eyed guy got angrier.

"Right….You didn't plan to seduce her and drag her back to twinkle town…just like you didn't plan on taking her away from me and Dex and causing all that trouble…"

"Jody, I thought you were cool with all this?" Troy puzzled.

"Well I guess I'm not anymore…" he glittered, standing.

"Hey…" Troy began to appease the man's grievance, but he spoke again, just as icily.

"Just know this, Bolton. I'll be here to pick up the pieces when you break her heart." He stated, and then walked out of the diner with a powerful push to the door that set it rocking on its hinges.

"Not a morning person," Delilah tutted of Jody's exit as she laid Troy's bacon and eggs before him, hash browns on the side.

Troy smiled wanly at her. "Not a 'me' person more like," he derided.

She smiled at him bemusedly. "But you're the damndest cutest boy I ever met."

He blanched at her use of the word 'cute'. "Thanks, Delilah."

She nodded in agreement and turned to go, leaving Troy to ponder over Jody's threat.

/

"So you never got the girl, then…"

Solo Marlade grinned at fresh bait- the appearance of Jody Johnson in the breakers yard, seeking the unfindable find for their race-car, just the same way Solo was.

"What?" Jody questioned irritably, thinking he didn't need Marlade on his back about Gabi right now.

"Gabriella Montez," Marlade drawled her name.

"The one who knocked you out?" Jody arched, smiling to himself as that barb faded Solo's smile.

"Yeah, that's the one," he carried on regardless, chewing his gum as he perched on the hood of a wasted car. "The one you've been secretly in love with since you were at school…"

"Whatever," Jody muttered, stalking over to a new pile of junk, trailed by the goading Marlade.

"Only it's not so secret," Solo told him, folding his arms. "Everyone can see you're madly in love with her."

"She's not madly in love with me though is she?" He asked back, annoyed. "I'm sure you can see that much, too."

"What she sees in that has-been Bolton, I'll never know…" Solo watched closely for Jody's reaction, seeing him stiffen at Bolton's name.

"Yeah, well…"

"He took her innocence and that makes me _real_ angry…" Solo described.

Jody looked over his shoulder at the man and squinted, not expecting to agree with the guy that hurt just about everybody Jody knew.

"You don't think she chose to be with him?" He offered, a flash of humanity contrasting his own deep-seated anger at Troy's introduction into Gabi's life.

Marlade merely grinned devilishly. "What do _you _think?" he turned it back round, intimating Gabi had been forced.

"I think things were fine until _he_ came along…" Jody shared his disappointment.

"I can help you get rid of him," Solo shared, pursing his lips as the air stilled in his lungs, expectant of Jody's answer.

Jody for his part, hesitated. "No, its okay," he sighed.

"Come on man…one little brake line…one little cut…if we _convinced _him to get on that track, just for _one _lap, we could lose him for good…"

Jody bit his upper lip and looked at his conspirator. "She'd be too hurt, I couldn't do it."

"She wouldn't _know_," Solo laughed.

"I mean, if he got hurt. It would kill her." He explained.

Solo shrugged. "Whose shoulder would she cry on?"

Jody squinted. "You're sick." He turned to walk by the man he had come to hate.

"Don't pretend you're not tempted," Solo goaded. "I see it in your eyes. You hate Bolton being here as much as I do…"

Jody turned, two feet past where Solo was standing. "That may be so but I won't hurt Gabi. No matter what else I feel."

"Oh little boy lost," Solo teased. "Mustn't hurt Gabi's feelings…"

"I may not like Troy being here…but I'm not going to be responsible for hurting another human being. And neither should you."

"You're not the only one who wanted her, Johnson." Solo called as Jody turned to face forward again, then was forced to swing back round at Solo's confession. "I'd planned to sink my iron into that tight virgin and show her what having a _real _man is about…"

Jody grimaced and stalked back toward his adversary, his eyes glowing with anger. "You are one sick, disgusting fuck-up, Marlade," he managed, fighting down his urge to hit the man.

Marlade merely snickered. "Is that so? So you didn't once think about fucking her senseless?"

Jody didn't wait any longer to pull his arm back and land a solid punch to Solo's jaw, sending the man staggering back until he stumbled and fell. He watched him hit the ground with a satisfying smirk. "That's a hat-trick, Marlade. Don't come by again."

And with that, he walked away.

/

"Whoa, dude, why the swollen knuckles?" Dex asked his friend eagerly as he came in cradling his hand.

"I punched Marlade," he hissed out between clenched teeth.

"In the face?" Dex o'd his mouth. "That looks pretty bad…"

"I think I broke his jaw," Jody relayed as Dex sat him down and went to fetch ice which he applied very gingerly, watching Jody wince.

"Sorry dude," Dex apologised softly.

"Damn, it hurts," he sighed regretfully.

"All three of you have knocked his lights out now; you think he'd learn…"

"He just knows all the right buttons to push," Jody lamented.

"Gabi?" Dex asked knowingly and Jody nodded, all brown eyes. "I knew you took it bad, man," he said of the news she was going away.

Jody sighed. "I just feel like she's slipping away…"

"So do I," Dex agreed. "But it's right that she is. It had to happen."

"She's like a different person with him…" he complained.

"She loves him," Dex stated. "I guess he brought out the best in her."

"She was fine when she was with us." Jody sulked.

"No, she wasn't," Dex argued, able to admit that now. "She wasn't happy. She wanted to race and you know she will always be grateful to you for supporting her on that, but Troy gave her wings. And now she's flying."

"Why couldn't I give her those wings?" He beseeched sadly.

Dex smiled softly and hugged his arm around his best friend's shoulders. "I don't know, buddy."

"I hate that he's with her." He added.

"You need to stop," Dex instructed. "The guy is actually kinda cool…"

"I don't want to hear that right now," Jody grumbled.

"Well, you're going to. Because it's true. I wouldn't let my sister date any old fool, right?" he checked and Jody smiled and nodded.

"Right."

"He really cares for her."

"So do I."

"And she cares about you, too, but not in the same way. We've all seen them together and none of us can reason it, but it's there. They're in love."

Jody dipped his chin to his chest and sagged. "So I just bust up my hand for no reason?" he joked.

"Dude, wiping that smug smile off Marlade's face is reason enough…" Dex cheered as he man-hugged his friend before checking the damage. "You're so gonna get a sympathy hug from my sister for that…"

/

"Jody, what happened?" Gabi's tone was not as sympathetic as Jody had hoped. As he raised his big brown eyes to her from his sulking place on the sofa, her almost tired-toned question hurt him.

"I hit Marlade. I'm part of the club now." He joked.

"Was it about me?" She asked.

He smiled out of the corner of his mouth, just a bare rising of his lips. "Pretty much."

"Look, I know it freaked you out about me going to LA, but I thought we talked about this…I thought we were okay?" She stood before him and folded her arms uncomfortably, making him wince at her awkwardness.

"We are."

"Then why did you hit him?"

"Because the guy cannot seem to mention your name without turning into some kind of prick," Jody smarted and she irked her brow.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked and he didn't answer, so she went on regardless.

"I think that me going to LA is actually a good thing for us. This just isn't working…" she sighed.

Jody ventured a look up. "I can't help how I feel…"

"I know. But being friends is not working out," she argued. "Maybe this time apart will do us both good."

"Are you telling me to get over you?" He squinted in shock.

"I'm saying we can't be friends while you feel this way," she amended and he frowned in regret at what he had done.

"Gabi, I promise you-" he began.

"Let's just see how things are in a week, okay?" She cut him off.

"Gabi…"

"Goodbye, Jody," she smiled sadly and turned to leave.

"_I love you_," he whispered to himself.


	21. Losing A Friend

**So… the title of this chapter isn't what you think ;)**

**Apologies for the delay updating. Keep reviewing :D**

**Chapter 21**

"Hey, what's up?"

The concerned voice wasn't Troy's thankfully, it was Chad's and Gabi plopped onto the sofa beside him and crashed into his arm gratefully.

"Where do I start?"

"At the beginning…" Chad bemused.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks, smart-ass."

"Where else would you start?" he challenged.

"Are you sure you'll be okay while we're gone?" she checked again of her and Troy's holiday.

He rolled his eyes, not even bothering to answer. "Tell me what happened."

"Jody has feelings for me." She sighed, then looked to Chad and saw his brows were raised, waiting for more. "Feelings I don't have in return…"

"Oh…" he pursed his lips in realisation.

"He's made it clear he's not happy about me being with Troy and he doesn't like that I've moved out…"

"He's not happy about much is he?" Chad commented.

Gabi irked her brow. "Can you blame him? This was kinda sudden…"

"He can't seriously be peeved about you and Troy…"

"He has feelings for me. I guess he's jealous," she shrugged. "We were best friends…"

"You still are!" Chad argued.

"Not anymore," she recounted.

Chad's face fell. "You're not friends anymore?"

"We can't. It's not working. He punched Solo over it; it's just not worth it." She sighed.

Chad twisted on the sofa to lend his arm around her small shoulders. "Do you feel like it isn't worth it sometimes?" he asked. "Coming here, being with Troy?"

She curled into his side and smiled to herself. "No."

He smiled back, even though she couldn't see him, so he rubbed her arm a bit. "Then just know I'm here any time you need to talk."

"I sound depressing. I need to do something awesome," she decided, sitting up straight.

"I have War Hero?" Chad suggested weakly.

Gabi smiled down at him as she jumped up. "Great suggestion, but I'm thinking something more exciting…"

"What about your knee?" Chad arched his brow.

She pouted. "It's fine."

He tilted his head and she smiled. "I'm not talking about driving or anything…let's just go out tonight, have some fun…"

"I'll leave it to you and Troy," Chad allowed gracefully, looking up to find his friend at the doorway.

"Leave what to me?" Troy asked, coming in.

Gabi looked up at him and smiled at his picture; he looked amazing in a fitted white long sleeve top and worn jeans.

"The partying," Chad derided.

"Party? What party?" he came up beside Gabi and leaned down to kiss her temple.

"I just feel like going out…"

"Your leg…" he began and Chad coughed and shook his head to signal he shouldn't mention her injury.

"I just need to let my hair down," she explained and he nodded.

"Is this where I have to pretend I'm not an old man and that I can actually keep up with my younger girlfriend?" he wondered teasingly.

"You're 28, not 98," Gabi rolled her eyes. "I'm getting changed, see you up there."

/

"You are _so _short," Troy grinned inanely as Gabi led him into the bar she chose to party at, her height not enhanced by heels like she usually chose to wear out.

"If you want a dance later, you better be nice," she warned, reaching the bar and bouncing along to the beat.

"It's so loud!" he complained of the music. "We can't talk in here…"

She turned and smiled at him felinely. "Who said anything about talking?"

Once she had ordered the drinks, she led him onto the dance floor and grooved to the music, rubbing up against his body suggestively.

"Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" he wondered of her leg.

She rolled her eyes and placed her glass down on a table, winding her arms around his neck to dance closely with him; attracting attention from the rest of the room as she did so.

"Why is everyone staring?" she shouted into his ear; smiling as his hands ran down her back to rest above her backside and she felt him begin to move in response to her dance.

"Because you look amazing," he told her with his smile, flicking his eyes over her flowing hair; all black and curly down her back. She was wearing boot cut jeans, dark and indigo with a frilled purple sleeveless top that brought out her dark eyes and hair perfectly.

"Apart from the bruises," she smirked.

He let her comment go, enjoying their intimate dance too much to ruin the mood by arguing about her injuries.

"Are you looking forward to seeing my home?" He wondered of their imminent trip to LA.

She nodded. "I can't wait."

"Dex gave me the third degree," he smiled.

She looked up and blinked. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he shrugged lightly, finding their dance slowing until they just stood, embracing on the dance floor. "I can handle it."

"I have something to tell you…"

"Can it wait? I can barely hear…"

She tilted her head and wished she could enjoy the rest of the night how she wanted to- by dancing with Troy, enticing him out of his reluctant shell and showing everyone here how she felt about him; but her difficult day was catching up with her and along with the ache in her leg; she began to feel tired.

She reluctantly let go of Troy's neck and led him through the crowd, finally landing up outside, turning to him.

"Hey, wrap up," he admonished, slipping his jacket onto her as she held her arms out ready to be dressed.

"Yes, dad," she teased, smiling up into his face as she grasped his shirt front.

"Am I being 'old' again?" he winced.

"No," she smiled sweetly. "You're being sexy," she tiptoed and kissed him; extending the short lip-touch into a longer, more enthralling kiss.

"Mm, I have no idea what we were talking about," he smiled and wrapped his arms around her to cuddle her close.

"I have something to tell you," she reminded him.

"So you do. Let's walk so we don't freeze," he suggested, unwrapping her and taking her hand as they walked side by side.

"It's about Jody."

"Okay…" he flicked her a look.

"He's…" she paused, wondering how she could even begin to explain the situation. "He's not happy about us…"

"I kinda got that feeling when he came by…" Troy derided.

"He told you?" She looked to him, shocked.

"He might have mentioned it," Troy played it down.

"I told him that we can't be friends. I told him my time away is a good thing…"

Troy squinted over at the vulnerable girl at his side and saw her hurt hidden as she looked to her feet.

"I feel responsible somehow." He admitted.

"Well you're not," she assured softly, looking up.

"Do you think it's worth it? For us?" he checked and she stopped him in the street and kissed him with her conviction.

"Every second."

He tipped his forehead to hers, causing his eyes to cross. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?"

She turned her lips down to deny her answering smile. "Not lately."

"Well, I do. And I hate that you have to lose a friend so we can have this…"

"He'll get over it," she assured. "We're getting funny looks," she giggled as passers-by began looking over their shoulders at the kissing couple.

"Let's go home, beautiful."

/

"Gabi…"

Troy rolled over onto her small, soft body but held his weight back, not wanting to put any pressure on her healing form.

"Yes, Troy," she stroked her hands through his long, messy hair and smiled felinely.

"You're still hurt," he whispered, stroking his own fingers down her neck gently and their bare bodies touched just a little.

"I'm okay," she assured.

"I'm not gonna do this," he denied.

"Why not?"

"I'm heavy; I won't forgive myself if I hurt you…"

"You won't," she assured.

"How do you know?" he argued.

"Because you're you…you'll be gentle…" she shrugged cutely.

He sighed, and then twitched his mouth as he thought about logistics.

"Lean on your good side," he murmured, getting her to face him, then drawing her bad leg up as far as she could manage, which gave him plenty of room to stroke and kiss her bare body until they both groaned with need.

"What's the plan?" she panted, needing him inside her where she throbbed so hard for him.

He nudged his knee through hers, giving him the mattress to gain leverage but keeping his weight entirely off her body; allowing them to connect without any pressure.

The position was strange; Gabi had never experimented and she looked into his face in nervous doubt about what he needed her to do.

"Just gently, beautiful," he instructed softly, showing her the shallow thrusts he could manage; but the slow, tender result of their joining was something else as they could look into each other's faces and rub bodies.

She arched her hips, trying it out, finding he was right. If she arched, just gently and he thrust, just barely, they came together deeply inside, but with nearly no friction, just fulfilment, each and every time.

Gabi couldn't understand how such a sweet, slow rocking could build something so deep inside that grew and grew and fanned out in aching, pleasurable circles with each layer of their love-making.

Up and up she sailed, the ocean deepening, the waves lapping and then it came, the sunlight over the horizon as her orgasm burst beautifully with his; in sync.

His thumb quickly found her cheek and trailed down. "You're so beautiful."

She opened her eyes to him and blinked. "I love you."

He smiled. She never quit telling him that. "You liked that, huh?"

She nodded and her eyes fluttered shut, signalling her exhaustion and he lay her gently back while he cleaned up; joining her shortly after.

/

"So you're off then…" Chad semi-sulked as his friends gathered their luggage to leave.

"I can stay," Gabi told him and he merely lifted his brows.

"Call me when you land." He insisted.

"We will, dude," Troy said and came through to hug him largely.

"I have my meeting next Monday if you can make it back by then…" he reminded them and Troy smiled.

"I'll be here, bro."

"Me too," Gabi assured.

"Go on then…" he derided. "Off with the pair of you…"

"Take care," Gabi clamped around his neck as Troy carried their bags to the taxi waiting in the road.

"Look after him," Chad told her and she met his eyes.

"I will."

Troy opened the cab door and Gabi looked over to him, then back at Chad.

"Call us, if you need anything," she re-iterated.

Chad waved to Troy and watched Gabi walk down the path toward him where they kissed tenderly before she got into the car, Troy following and the sight of his friends in love and happy brought a smile to Chad's lips as he turned back inside the quiet house.


	22. Emily

Thank you to everyone still following this! I can't wait to post my Christmas special I think you guys are gonna love it :) I think I will end up posting it on my birthday (22nd) so I can have some reviews as presents! Lol

**Chapter 22**

_A week later…._

They were holding hands. And smiling at each other. And everything between them seemed the same as when they left to any outside observer; only they both knew that in the days they spent away from everything they knew, they had gotten closer.

They'd been able to have intimate dinners; dance in the LA clubs, spend a day at the beach and most of all, Gabi had learnt more about Troy's life in the buzzing, vibrant city.

"I almost don't want to be back in Albuquerque," he bemused with a small smile as he lifted their luggage down from the carousel.

Gabi wrapped her hand around his arm and pressed her cheek there, too. "I know."

He smiled down on her. "I thought for sure you were gonna kick me for saying that…"

"I can't, my leg still hurts," she teased, smiling up at him beautifully.

"I told you not to over do Frisbee on the beach yesterday…" he admonished.

She rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't have worn those sexy shorts then I might not have been so keen…"

He paused, wrapped his arm around her and bent to kiss her mouth. "Are you starting that already?" he husked as his eyes crinkled.

She curled her lips. "Too soon?"

He nuzzled her nose and kissed her again. "Too far from a bed," he adjusted.

She giggled and stepped back from him to temper their passion.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Gabi quickly apologised as she knocked into someone, twisting to enforce her apology.

"No problem…." The tall, auburn haired lady flicked a look over her and then over Troy, her mouth twisting into a devilish smile. "Well, well…

"Emily," Troy said with a swallow, surprised at seeing his ex right there, next to his new partner; after everything that had happened. He gaped his mouth in surprise.

Gabi raised her brows and stared at the woman she knew to be Troy's ex-fiancée and she silently measured herself against her. The woman was tall and lean; curved in the right places but clearly athletic and strong.

"Troy-big boy," she smirked and Gabi frowned at her affectionism.

"Don't call me that," Troy irritated.

Emily looked chagrined. "I'm sorry."

"What are you doing here?" He squinted.

She curved a smile that met her green-tinted eyes. "Seeing my boyfriend of course," she quipped of Solo.

"Good luck with that," Gabi offered and Emily looked at her for the first time. "He had a few lashings while you were gone…" she added with a wan smile.

"You're Troy's girl?" Emily asked her and Gabi met her gaze, unafraid.

"You bet I am."

Emily smiled and looked to Troy. "I like her."

Troy gritted his teeth.

"Have you done it like animals yet? He's _big _and it's the best sex I ever had…" Emily smirked.

Gabi frowned at the woman's crass inclusion of their previous sex life, wondering why she felt threatened enough to mention it to her. She linked hands with Troy and swallowed.

"Well I get his best sex now. It was lovely meeting you." And with that Gabi grasped her luggage handle and walked away, dragging Troy with her to which he chuckled and followed gladly.

"You are _so _sexy when you do that…" he whispered in her ear.

"Do what?" she puzzled.

"Kick ass," he gave a lopsided grin as he opened the taxi door for her to slide in first.

She lifted her brows. "She deserved it…"

He smiled over at her as he sat beside her, reaching across to link their fingers. "Are you claiming me?"

Gabi smiled felinely. "Haven't I done that already?"

"Not like this," he assured.

"I'm being silly…"

"I like it," he tightened his grip on her hand and she sobered.

"She still has feelings for you," she said of Emily and Troy looked away and sighed.

"Well she has no right to. She's the one who left…"

"The way she was telling me about your sex-life…that was no co-incidence, Troy," Gabi commented.

The taxi pulled up outside the house and Troy disembarked with a wary composure. Gabi grabbed their cases from the boot before either man could help and she looked up to her boyfriend after paying for the fare.

"Do you think she wants you back?"

Troy smirked, rolling his eyes. "It's not gonna happen…"

"You must feel something…" she pushed.

"Yeah," he nodded and met her eyes. "Thankful that I never married her."

Gabi tilted her head and watched him walk up the path with his case while she followed and soon enough, they were being greeted by Chad as he stood to hug them both.

"Hey, Gabi, your hair!" he marvelled at her iron-flat locks which usually sat in wild curls about her shoulders.

She flicked up her hands to show-off her perfectly manicured nails. "I've been made into a woman," she teased.

"I don't like it," Chad teased right back.

She giggled and studied him. "How's it been?"

"Busy!" he sighed in admittance. "I had every member of town come by to 'check if I need anything'," he quoted knowingly and Gabi blushed.

"They were just replacing me while I couldn't be here," she explained of her friends.

Chad smiled. "I know…and thank you."

"War hero?" Troy piped up as he came back down from dumping the cases.

"What?" Gabi made a face.

"Hey, bro's over hoes," Troy pointed out, passing by Gabi to warm up the TV.

Gabi stood and put her hands on her hips, puzzled. "I thought we were talking about Emily…"

Chad lifted his brows and looked over to Troy. "Emily?"

Troy pursed his lips and avoided their gazes. "We saw her at the airport. She's here to see Marlade."

"And?" Chad demanded.

"And nothing. That's it," Troy shrugged.

Chad looked to Gabi and Gabi shook her head. "I'm going to see Dex," she decided and headed out, leaving Chad to unravel the mystery that clearly erupted with Emily's appearance.

"If nothing happened why did Gabi want to talk about it?" Chad sat down and took his controller.

Troy sighed. "Jealousy?" he offered, knowing this wasn't true. Even Chad let out a raspberry of laughter.

"Gabi? Jealous?" He mocked.

Troy squinted his lethal blue eyes at his friend. "Why not?"

"Because she doesn't play those games," Chad replied knowingly.

"Emily mentioned our sex life," Troy shared eventually, against his better judgement.

"What?" Chad o'd his mouth.

"Yeah. She made sure she knew me and Gabi were together then she told her we had great sex…"

"What is that bitch up to?" Chad wondered instantly.

"She came back for Marlade but Gabi thinks she was putting a claim on _me_," he explained Gabi's earlier suggestion.

"Dude," Chad dipped his chin and abandoned the game.

Troy sighed. "What?"

"She dumped you…"

"I know," Troy frowned. "I'm not planning on letting her get to me…"

"Not planning, but it could happen," Chad warned.

"Chad, I'm with Gabi now. I'm in love…"

"You were with her once, too," Chad reminded him. "The fact Gabi is worried about this makes me worried too…"

"Look, she just mentioned some details of our sex life and I guess Gabi and I haven't reached that stage of our relationship yet so she's bound to feel threatened. But you said yourself she's not the jealous type. She knows how I feel about her…"

"But she doesn't know how you feel about Emily…"

"I told her…I'm glad I didn't marry her now." Troy added lightly.

"Troy, you have to talk about this with her…" Chad suggested.

"Why? It's in the past, who cares?"

"You do," Chad pointed out. "You must have felt shell-shocked to see her again and you have to admit, the timing is off. You still hold feelings for her and you need to admit that…"

"The only feelings I hold for her, are hate and resentment," Troy irked his brows.

"But if Gabi wasn't around?" Chad needled.

Troy shrugged. "I loved her once, I can't deny it."

"Exactly. And that doesn't just go away." He paused as he saw Troy's face frown in grievance. "Look, I know you're over her and that being with Gabi is the best thing that happened to you, but just be careful that Emily isn't part of Marlade's game…"

"What game?" Troy questioned suspiciously.

Chad shrugged. "Look at him, he came in and insulted Gabi to make her react; then he went to her best friend and then you…now he's bringing back the one person that destroyed you…I can't help but think he's up to something."

Troy took a deep breath through his nose. "He wants Gabi."

"Don't they all?" Chad joked.

Troy looked at his friend with serious eyes. "He's always made it obvious that he wanted to be with her from the start. He wanted to be the one that…" he paused, closing his eyes.

"She won't go with him," Chad cut in.

Troy rubbed his hand over his mouth. "I don't know what to say to Gabi that makes sense…"

Chad budged his arm. "Just tell her the truth."

"Which is?" Troy wondered.

"That the bitch hurt you and you need to get your head around her being back…"

"What if she tries to ruin things for me and Gabi?" Troy revealed his worst fear.

"Then I bet on Gabi's ass to drop-kick the bitch…."

/

"How was Dex?" Troy asked as Gabi crept into the dark bedroom, assuming Troy was asleep and shocked by his words.

She turned and squinted into the dark, seeing the outline of her resting boyfriend as he lay on his back.

"He's the same annoying, loveable brother he always was," she conceded with a sigh as she stripped off her day-clothes and then sat on the edge of the bed to discreetly remove her bra and panties before she lifted the duvet and wrapped her naked self against Troy's side.

"Hey, what's this?" he took a surprised breath, feeling the tell-tale reaction of his body to her naked attack.

Gabi rubbed against him. "Sexy hugging," she described, making him smile.

"Are we finishing what you started earlier?" he wondered lightly, receiving her kiss as she propped against him and lay her mouth against his, seeking more.

"Can we do it doggy-style?" she asked as she pulled away, knowing he was hard for her already from the jut of his erection against her thigh.

Troy cupped her cheek and let her long, straight hair brush his palm. "Is this about what Emily said?" he husked.

She blinked her eyes and answered for him. "Is it wrong for me to want to try it?" she wondered.

He smiled, kissing her tenderly with the love he felt for her. "No, of course not. But I love you so much and I want us to be about how we feel…not about something my ex said."

"She made me curious," Gabi admitted, feeling brave enough to confess.

Troy rolled over with her until she was underneath him where he pinned her and kissed her with the deep-seated passion they had both shared and indulged in freely over the last week while they visited LA.

"I missed rolling in bed with you," he smiled and she arched to show her need for him.

"I came in naked, too," she teased in the increasingly confident way he had come to expect of her.

"I know, perfect," he substantiated his claim by running his hands over her curves and by dipping kisses to her peaks.

"Make love to me, Troy," she begged, aching and throbbing deep inside for him.

"Like this?" He checked, knowing she had also grown to love straddling him as much as he loved commanding her in their position as they were now.

She bit her lower lip, wanting to ask to make love the way he had with Emily that she proclaimed was so fantastic but she knew it would ruin their moment so she nodded and they came together at last, ruining each other in the best way possible.


	23. Unfinished Business

**Miss Romance Lover- I've not read or seen Twilight! I must be channelling it psychically lol.**

**Brittany Katniss- yay someone shares my birthday! :D And guess what? My mum's is on the 24th! Weird.**

**This is the last chapter, please read my A/N at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 23**

"Can I move yet?" Gabi's voice was soft with affection as Troy's body spooned hers but refused to release her.

"Nope," he decided, burrowing his lips into her hair and nuzzling her neck.

"Troy," she giggled. "We can't do this today. We just got back and everyone wants to see us…"

"They can see us," he allowed. "But they might not like what they see…"

He laid kisses down her naked shoulder and she groaned and twisted to face him, attaching herself to him for a long, wakening kiss.

"Do you think we have time for just a _little_ fun?" she whispered between kissing him and pushing him down to control their session.

"I want more than a little," he growled, hard and throbbing at her demonstrations.

Gabi obliged, letting him lead the kiss they shared for long moments and beyond while they both reached their peaks together.

Troy lay there afterwards, holding Gabi as tenderly as before their impromptu love-making. He kissed her hair.

"I think I should speak to Emily," he broached the conversation he didn't want to have.

"Oh?" Gabi didn't look up but he felt her twitch.

"I don't know why she came here and that makes me uneasy."

"You have unfinished business," Gabi read between the lines, dropping a kiss to his chest and he tangled his fingers into her hair- the hair that was straight last night and looking distinctly messed now.

"Maybe," he conceded. "But it doesn't change anything with us."

"I know," she accepted easily, reminding him of her amazing understanding.

He kissed her hair one last time, then moved to get up. "Time to face the music."

/

Her eyes rolled firstly down him; then back up with slow relish, her tongue rolling over her teeth in a feline show of appreciation.

"Troy big-boy," she greeted as he stepped into Marlade's open garage, finding Emily perched up on the work bench, her thighs open and wrapped in black leggings.

He sunk his hands into his pockets and gritted his teeth as he approached, meeting Emily's gaze with silent steel.

"Don't call me that," he repeated with a quiet husk.

"Mmm," she smiled flirtily. "I love it when you stalk me like a tiger on the prowl…"

"Lets just cut to the chase, Em," he stated flatly, in a tone that told her he wasn't going to play games. "Why are you here?"

"To cheer Solo on in the race," she answered as if that were obvious and then she slowly slid down from the bench and walked over to him with a pronounced sway.

Troy squinted. "Really? I find someone I can share my life with and start a team and Solo creates merry hell and you just decide _now _is the time to come and play cheerleader?"

"She's a little…virginal for you," Emily pursed her lips of Gabi.

Troy kept his face emotionless. "She's everything you're not," he quipped and Emily's eyes hardened at his jibe.

"I know you think about me, Troy," Emily goaded, right in front of him now. "Because I still think about you," she murmured, coming closer. "I still think about how you licked me to climax…"

Troy cringed at her words. "You left me, Em. You can't have missed me all that much…"

"You think I left you because I thought Marlade was better?" She laughed at this.

"He could hear you," Troy frowned.

"I don't care," she shrugged. "Marlade knows as well as I do that our relationship is built on lust and nothing more. I was only ever _in love_ with you."

Troy shook his head in confusion. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you should know Marlade wanted to destroy you. And he almost did- but I thought by going with him I was protecting you. I didn't know me leaving would cause you to crash anyway…so the very thing I was trying to prevent happened anyway," she smiled bitterly.

"You left me because he blackmailed you?" Troy fathomed and Emily nodded.

She licked her lips and revealed a little of the vulnerability he fell for. "I never stopped loving you, Troy. And seeing you with someone else hurts."

"Now you know how I felt," Troy mused, not falling for her emotional plea.

"We can have it again, Troy," she whispered, cupping his manhood through his jeans to which he grabbed her wrist and cast her touch away.

"Don't touch me."

"You're big," she grinned slowly. "I miss that. Marlade doesn't know anything about satisfying a woman the way you do…"

"You lost that bonus when you jilted me." He glittered.

"Does it mean nothing that I did it to save you?" She begged.

"I'm in love with someone else," he beseeched.

"Oh don't go Stefan Salvatore on me," she teased. "Stop frowning."

"It's true, Em. You tore out my heart and Gabi re-built it." He explained.

"She's not like me," Emily looked hurt. "She's too short and too curvy…"

"I love everything about her," he assured.

Emily paused and lifted her chin. "Then she's lucky."

"Can you promise me you're not here to cause trouble?"

Emily sighed barley audibly through her pouty lips and tiptoed to his ear, grasping the back of his head and this time he didn't move.

"I'm not here to cause trouble," she assured on a low whisper. "I'm here to protect you. Marlade is out to ruin your new team. Be warned."

With that she stepped back and walked back toward the counter, hitching up just a second before Solo's footsteps forewarned his presence.

"Where's my bitch?" He called crudely, and then paused at seeing Troy. "Oh, hello, Bolton, glad you could join us," he quickly smoothed. "Threesome?"

Troy didn't break his gaze from studying Emily. "No thanks. I have to be going."

"You sure you don't want to fight for the damsel?" Solo suggested and Troy turned and walked away with a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"She's all yours, Marlade."

"You think you got the better deal, huh?" Solo guessed, watching Troy pass him.

"I know I did," Troy smarted as he walked out for good.

/

"Oh, god, yes….oh that's good…there! Right there…"

Troy poked his head around the living room door, wondering what he might find from all the vocal noises his girlfriend was making.

He laughed out loud when all he found was Chad scratching under her cast with a knitting needle.

"You do _not _wanna know how bad that sounded," he chuckled.

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Pervert."

"Did you speak to Emily?" Chad checked and Troy nodded, sitting opposite his two friends with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah. And she told me Marlade is out to sabotage my team."

Chad frowned. "She told you that?"

"Yeah." He confirmed, looking to Gabi.

"What does that mean for us?" she wondered.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "Let's get your wrist healed and then we'll think about it…"

"What else did she say?" Gabi asked intuitively.

"I…uh…I think we should talk about that later…"

Her worried eyes darted to his and Chad stood up. "I'll get drinks, and take my time," he added as he headed out and Troy licked his lips, moving to take his seat sitting beside Gabi.

"What is it?" She asked nervously.

"Emily is being blackmailed by Marlade. The reason she left was because he threatened to hurt me…she said she's still in love with me…"

Gabi looked up to him with her big brown eyes. "I can see why…" she smiled just a little, not knowing what he might say next.

"I told her that I didn't feel the same," he assured.

"Do you need anything?" she checked. "Space? Time alone?"

He blinked and sighed, leaning back into the sofa. "Just a cuddle right now."

Gabi leaned back too and obliged him.

"If Chad's result tomorrow isn't a good one, I feel like I might crack," Troy admitted.

"It will be," Gabi reassured. "And I'm here for you no matter what."

"I love you," he sighed, holding her close.

"Me, too." She reciprocated.

/

"Well, the results are good." The consultant relayed as all three of them sat to share Chad's news. "The chemo seems to have worked."

They looked at each other, all wondering 'is that it?'. The consultant smiled at their blank, almost disbelieving faces.

"You'll need after-care, but the hard work is over. You're going to recover, Chad. Congratulations."

Chad nearly didn't have the energy to smile, but his tears saved him anyway and he put his head in his hands and let the emotions out that he'd been hiding for so long.

Troy rubbed a hand over his back reassuringly while his other linked with Gabi's but when he flicked a look to check on her, he found her crying, too.

"Hey, am I the only one not crying here?" He wondered, feeling his own tears begin at the momentous news and they all stood to share a hug, three ways.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Gabi wrapped her arms around Chad's neck when they split, then went to hug his consultant.

"Dude, you whooped it," Troy told him in a low husk, man-hugging him hugely.

"Thanks for being here, bro. I owe you."

"All you owe me is a night out and a beer," Troy assured with a smile.

Gabi came back over and cuddled around Troy's waist. "I'm not letting go."

"Why not?" he smiled down on her bemusedly, stroking down her back.

She shrugged and he let it drop, waiting until much later, when they were alone back at home to kiss her with the emotions he felt; all coursing through him from the epic day.

"I feel like what we have is so precious…" He murmured as he drew back form their long, tender kiss.

"That could have been you in there…that could be you I was worried about losing…"

"Every moment counts," he agreed feeling the same sense of bewilderment at losing the woman he loved. Although neither of them had been in immediate danger this time; her accident reminded them both that danger lurked. And they didn't want to lose each other.

"I love you, Troy," she announced again. "Today taught me not to hold back."

"Today taught me that right now might be all we have," he conceded. "Gabi...?"

He pulled back and swallowed.

"What is it?"

"I want to spend forever with you…"

Her eyes lit up and she beamed. "Me too, Troy," she hugged around his neck excitedly. "I want forever with you, too."

"Will you marry me?" He asked, shocking her even though he'd led up to his proposal.

She didn't even need to think about her answer. "Yes!"

He grinned the biggest toothy smile she'd ever seen and then picked her up and span her around, causing her to squeal.

"Shh!" he chuckled. "Chad's sleeping…"

"Then don't propose to me!" She swiped him, and then kissed him for a long, long time until they broke for air.

"I have a ring for you, but can I make love to you first?" he husked.

Gabi giggled. "Aren't you meant to put the ring on _while _you're proposing?"

Troy blushed. "I got a bit excited."

Gabi rubbed against his hardness suggestively. "So I see…"

He kissed her again and scooped his hands over her backside. "Will it wait?"

She pouted. "I'm not having sex until my wedding night."

"Gabi," he tilted his head and smiled devilishly at her.

"Or at least until I have a promise of marriage…"

"I gave that…"

"And a favour," she insisted.

He sighed and broke away, trekking back downstairs and then up again with the ring box, silently berating himself for forgetting it in the first place. Who proposed without a ring, he mused?

"I have it…" he came inside, not expecting to see his fiancée knelt on all fours, completely naked and awaiting his return. She smiled coquettishly over her shoulder.

"Do we get to do it like this?" she asked and it took all of his willpower to place the ring box on the nightstand before he joined her on the bed; their familiar passion overcoming them for the long moments they made love.

"It's beautiful…" Gabi sighed as she studied the ring a few hours later after they had napped.

Troy ensconced her from behind and shadowed her hand with his, taking the band between his finger and thumb, whispering in her ear, "Let me put it on?"

She nodded, wrapped in his arms and feeling so loved and happy she felt she might cry again but she held it back while he ran the silver ring with a rare blue diamond onto her finger.

"It's not a normal diamond…" he explained and she smiled.

"I know, it's beautiful."

"I didn't want you to have what everyone else has…you're too beautiful…"

"I love that it's different," she assured.

"My tomboy," he kissed her shoulder, holding her tight. "Forever."

/

**THE END**

**Author note:**

**Okay, okay I know its rushed I read it back and realised that. I did sort of write a short sequel to this but I wasn't happy with how that turned out so I decided not to post it and to leave the story here. I know I will have disappointed some people with this ending so I'm sorry for letting you down :(**

**I do have many many new stories to post however so I hope you stick around to read those :) I haven't decided what I'm posting next…**


	24. Author Note

A/N

The reason I haven't marked this as completed yet is because I was waiting for the feedback. As Bluebell remarked, I did write another part to properly end this story but like I said I wasn't too happy with it so I thought I would see if people felt like they needed that extra bit or not. I prefer to end things short than drag them on if I'm not happy with it but what I propose it this:

If people want to read the extra part I wrote I will post is as a whole chapter. It's 40 pages so it would be long but that way you still get to read it and I won't drag it out anymore lol.

Let me know what you think?


	25. The Real Ending

Thank you so much for the support you showed to have the ending for this story.

I saw a few names in the reviews section that I don't normally and it really warmed my heart that people were going out of their way to add their thoughts!

So here it is…I am not sure whether I will start posting one of my long stories before the Xmas one shot, my friend suggested I might want to post my toyboy story whilst Zac is on at the cinemas with Michelle…what say you?

The Real End

"How does it feel?"

Gabi squinted her naturally dark, long lashes as she looked out upon the stadium crowd, feeling for the first time in her life, the pure buzz of a race. It had taken some rehab with Dex and Jody, it had taken up most of her summer to be ready in time but as she sweated inside her fire-proof suit, she couldn't mistake the tell tale quiver of adrenaline filling her veins. And she couldn't help the feeling of sexy excitement that filled her in the same second.

"Like I'm home," she turned her face to answer her brother, smiling at him to prove she was ready for this moment; at last.

"Watch Marlade." He warned.

Gabi arched her brow. "_You__'__re_ my biggest rival."

Dex couldn't help but grin back. "You betcha!"

With that, he vanished to the calls of his track team, leaving Gabi alone for precious moments while she found her inner steel and clung to it with both hands.

"Don't lose your nerve now…" Marlade goaded predictably and Gabi smirked at him, her arms crossed across her body.

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" She enquired lightly.

"Bolton still owes me," Solo reminded her and she wondered if Emily's warning was coming true.

"You stole his fiancée; don't you think it's you who owes him?" She challenged, determined not to rise to his bait.

"Not when I could've had you…" Solo grinned salaciously and wandered off; causing Gabi to twist as she sensed another person approaching.

Her face automatically softened as she watched her boss approach.

"You ready to win this?" Troy asked, knowing Gabi needed straight-talk right now, not romance.

"Yes, sir," she answered with the twinkle in her eye he had fallen in love with.

"Be careful," he added, unable to hide his protective streak for long.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you on the other side."

"I love you, Montez." He reminded her.

She merely smiled back. "I know." And with that she was striding toward her car.

He smirked lop-sidedly at her characteristic avoidance of slush; but he secretly worried about their engagement. He'd been trying to set a date in the months after she had accepted his ring but so far, she hadn't wanted to set any date for their wedding.

Apparently the fact they had rings and lived together was enough for her. He twisted his lips as he wondered why that wasn't enough for him, too. He wanted more. He wanted it all.

/

She wanted it all.

The rush, the power, the unequivocal feeling that was brought only from winning. And for a few moments, she thought she might have it. but her rookie ass ruined her chance of winning her first race by missing the oil patch in the centre line of the track, forcing her behind not only her brother who was shadowing her; but also behind Marlade who sat in third place.

She gritted her teeth inside her helmet and smacked her steering wheel with her palm; quickly concentrating back on the track so as not to lose any more time.

She'd almost had it. She'd almost won.

As the last lap faded into the black and white checked flag; Gabi rolled her car back to base; feeling the flicker of disappointment in her gut. She could have done better. Third place wasn't where she wanted to be, but her in-ear radio told her the team was celebrating already- overjoyed at her performance for her first outing.

She just wished she could feel it, too.

/

*** _flashback_***

"So tell me why you're still sharing with Chad like college roomies?" Sharpay tackled Gabi as they sat in a bar in LA, while Troy mingled with his buddies back home; their first visit since their engagement.

Gabi shrugged a little defensively. "Because."

"Because what? I know for a fact Troy would move you both out into a bigger apartment in a second…" She led.

Gabi looked at the girl with her large brown eyes and hesitated. "Has he said something?"

"No. But when I ask him why you two aren't moving out, he gives a different excuse every time…"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal," Gabi deflected, uncomfortable with this investigation into her private life with Troy.

Sharpay softened. Perhaps she was going the wrong way about this. She rethought her approach.

"You love him don't you?" She checked softly and Gabi gave her a look that questioned her reason for even asking such a question. "He wants to be with you, you want to be with him…"

"And we are," Gabi pointed out.

"With Chad." Sharpay accused.

"So? We got together when he lived with Chad…"

"You weren't engaged then," Sharpay pointed out.

Gabi sighed and frowned.

"Look," Sharpay started again. "I know you probably don't want to talk to me about this stuff but just…talk to Troy ok? I think he thinks maybe you don't want to get married now…"

Gabi shot a look at her new friend. "Of course I do…"

Sharpay tilted her head, silently asking 'then why?'.

"I'm scared, Sharpay," she admitted. "I'm scared that once we move out together, everything will change. I'm scared that I'll lose all the other people I love. I'm scared that we'll get married too quick and regret the time we could have had to be young and enjoy our friends…" Gabi stopped as she realized she had probably said too much.

"Talk to him, okay?" Sharpay suggested. "He's my best friend and he's more vulnerable than you think…"

Gabi nodded, acknowledging she may have been avoiding certain conversations with Troy for fear of bringing up her real misgivings and possibly endangering their blissful coupledom.

"Thank you." Gabi smiled as she stood. "I best go find my fiancé…"

***_end__of__flashback_***

/

Troy was with Dex; discussing the race just gone, in a quiet corner of a room filled with race men.

Gabi didn't pay much attention as her petite curvy figure garnered interest; so used to living in a world of males was she. Instead she sauntered by them all to address her partner.

"I'm going home now," she told him simply, finished from her race.

Troy looked up and nodded. "I guess you want a ride?"

Gabi smiled at him, then her brother. "Are you two staying out?"

Dex relaxed back in his seat. "Not tonight."

Troy rose. "I'll see you tomorrow Dex," he told his new buddy.

"Yep," Dex saluted him, and then grinned at his sister. "Good job today, kid."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm so not a kid…."

Troy smirked at that statement and followed Gabi out, taking in the night sky as they made their way back to his car.

"You did great today," he told her in his soft husk, reaching to wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close as she sagged in tell-tale exhaustion.

"I could have won," Gabi responded lightly, accepting his compliment that she had heard several times today.

She waited while he opened the passenger door for her to slide in with a sigh.

"Winning isn't everything," he smiled across at her as he slid in too.

"I used to think that too," she smiled with a frown. "But Dex was right, it _is_everything."

Troy flicked her a look and pressed his lips in. He remembered that feeling, that buzz he lived on for years- the buzz of winning. He remembered the highs, the excitement and newness of it all; he remembered the power that came with it. The sense of authority.

But he also remembered the lows. The addictive need for just one more ride; the ultimate claiming of his soul to something meaningless and he wondered for just one second; if Gabi had the same vulnerability he'd had- and the same possibility to go down the wrong route.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he pulled up outside the house they shared.

Gabi curved a smile and slipped her seat belt off. "No, I'd quite like to celebrate my relative victory with my sexy boyfriend," she admitted.

Troy swallowed, coming out of the car to open her door and lead her inside. "You're going to feel exhausted any time soon," he predicted.

"Then let's make the most of my adrenaline buzz," she suggested, giggling as she ran up the stairs then wrestled him gently onto the bed where they fell and kissed, their lips melding with familiar passion.

Troy combed her hair back from her face and smiled lop-sidedly. "You sure you're not about to flake?"

Gabi shook her head and kissed him again, more softly, letting him roll her over onto her back where he trapped her wrists and attacked her neck.

"Gabi?" He whispered when he didn't hear any of the usual wanton moans she gave when he did that. "Gabi?" He looked up into her face.

He couldn't help the wry smile that enveloped his lips. She was asleep, as predicted- right in the middle of their make-out session. Anyone else might be offended by her lack of response to his foreplay; but he knew only too well the aftermath of adrenaline and the resulting fatigue of racing. She needed to sleep and he'd let her. For now.

/

"Troy…" Gabi warned with her sleep-heavy voice, still too tired to move.

She felt his fingers twitch across her belly again and wriggled to free herself.

"Troy," she groaned again, not in the mood for making out- or whatever game he was playing.

His hand flattened against her belly and ran up toward her ribs; as his lips brushed her ear from behind. "Good morning racer-girl," he husked.

"I'm grumpy," she announced right off the bat, just in case he hadn't noticed this fact already.

"I don't know why…" his voice was warm as his hand ran up and down her midriff tenderly.

"I feel like I went into battle last night or something," she grumbled.

"That's the after-effects I'm afraid," he explained. "Want me to make it better?"

"Troy," she grasped his hand as it dived lower, toward her shorts. "Don't," she commanded moodily and he quickly rolled back as she sat up and flipped the duvet back.

"O-kay…" He lifted his brows and o'd his mouth at her reaction.

She turned and squinted at him. "I told you I was grumpy."

He surrendered his hands up. "I take full responsibility for ignoring that statement."

"Good. I'm going to shower."

And with that she stomped toward the bathroom, leaving him chagrined.

/

"Hey, buddy," Troy forced a smile as he ran a hand through his cropped hair and greeted his best friend at breakfast.

"You still here?" Chad teased of their living arrangement.

Troy grimaced. "I know, I've tried to tell her…" He started.

"Hey," Chad broke him off. "It's ok, I was kidding, you know you and Gabi are welcome here…"

"Yeah, I know," Troy accepted gracefully.

"So what's really bugging you?" Chad wondered.

Troy took a deep breath in; loathe to tell his friend the truth when Gabi was likely to burst in at any moment. He banked on her crawling back into bed and sleeping off her adrenaline hang-over.

"I feel like she doesn't want this, you know? Like she doesn't want us to be together anymore…It's always you and us, or Dex and us, or the race team and us…Maybe she's changing her mind you know? Maybe she doesn't want this anymore…"

"Dude," Chad got up and gripped his shoulder. "She wants this. I see it in her face every day. I hear it in her words. She talks about you _constantly_. It just happened quick, let her catch up you know?"

Troy nodded his agreement. "I guess your remission made me realize what I want and I want it all now…"

"I know, dude. Me too. But some things need time…."

"Tell me there's food…" Gabi's dull voice broke the air; followed by her shuffling feet.

Chad grinned at her sulky, ruffled state. "Hey sister, how you feeling?"

Gabi rolled her big eyes up to him and snarled. "Stop smiling."

He chuckled and drank the last of his juice. "I have race stuff to get on with; see you later," he kissed her hair and emptied the room; leaving Troy to stand awkwardly from the counter as he tried to find answers to his concerns aired to Chad.

"Shall I make you some oatmeal?" He offered his petite girlfriend and she pursed her lips.

"No, I think I'm going to haul my ass down to the patisserie…"

"I'm going down to the garage, will you be home tonight?" He checked.

Gabi shrugged. "Maybe."

Troy frowned, then blanked his face as she flicked her eyes up. "I might be meeting Jody and Dex," she explained.

"Well have fun," he stepped up and kissed her hair, too. "Love you," he added before he left, leaving her no chance to reply.

/

"Let me…" the voice came from behind her, the arm came over her shoulder and Gabi turned to frown at the mystery benefactor paying for her croissants.

"Marlade," she gave an unimpressed look. "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" He laughed innocently. "I'm just shouting your breakfast to say congratulations, is there anything wrong with that?"

"For you, yes," she replied candidly, clutching her box of goodies to her chest, not able to move while the broad man somewhat trapped her.

He curled a devilish smile. "Well done last night."

"Thank you. Can you move now please?"

"Changed your mind about Bolton yet?" He checked.

"No, and did you forget your engaged too, Solo?" She wondered.

He pursed his lips. "Not forgot, no…"

"Ugh," she sighed, grumpy enough already without Marlade to annoy her even more.

She used her anger to shoulder him out of the way, closing her eyes as his amused laugh followed her out of the patisserie.

"Whoa…" Another voice crowed as a hard body cushioned hers.

"Jody…" she popped her eyes open and sighed out in relief.

"Hey, you okay?" He checked with the familiarity they both cherished.

"Yeah." She replied, then added, "Marlade," to explain her annoyance.

"Oh. Him." Jody's brows rose knowingly.

"Yeah, him," she agreed, and then ventured a little one-sided smile. "How you doing?"

"Yeah… good," he tucked his hands into his pockets shyly. "I'm dating someone…"

"Hey, that's great!" Gabi awed, pleased for her friend. Things had been shaky before she had gone to LA and she had wondered if they would ever get better but the time apart had helped- and seemingly so had the cute blonde she'd seen him talking to at the track.

"How about you? Still with Bolton?" He checked and Gabi nodded.

"Yeah. He's being all 'You did great' and stuff about the race," she shared with an eye roll.

"You did do great," Jody said with a quiet voice, and it was the first time Gabi really believed it. "I'm proud of you."

"Thanks," she smiled with a blush. "I miss you."

"Me too," he admitted. "Maybe we'll play poole one time?"

She nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'll see you later right?" He checked of their planned evening out with Dex.

"Right," she nodded.

/

"Shh…" Gabi pressed her finger to her lips and giggled as she tried to quiet herself down as she tripped into the bedroom, somehow finding the door frame beneath her feet obstructive in her path.

"Are you _drunk_?" Troy's voice whispered loudly across the room; pausing her.

"Oh, crap, you're awake…" she sulked and zigzagged for the bed; falling on it more than laying on it. "Umph."

"Of course I'm awake; I was waiting for you…"

"Sorry," she said into the covers.

Troy leaned up and turned on the soft side light. "Are you ok?" He checked of his girlfriend, face planted into the duvet.

"Uh huh," she nodded for effect.

"Well, night then…" He lifted his brows and reached for the light again.

"Well…" Gabi suddenly flipped onto her back and sighed. "Goodnight." She said instead of whatever was on her mind.

Troy peeked at her and waited. He waited until she looked at him and then he blinked, softening his face.

"What is it?"

"Are you annoyed I went out tonight?"

"No," he pursed his lips and furrowed his brow at her question.

"Are you annoyed about us living with Chad?" She shot next.

"No…not annoyed…" He confirmed.

"If not annoyed then what?" She wondered, winding her fingers into her curly hair; her small form covered in a khaki button down and some leggings.

"Let's not talk about this now…" He suggested.

"You think I'm too drunk?" She smiled slowly. "I probably am…"

"It's late, we're both tired…"

"I'm not tired…" Her smile turned feline.

"Last time you said that you fell asleep on me," he accused gently.

She giggled and curled in amusement. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Gabi." He assured. "Just let's get some rest ok?"

"Yes, dad," she teased and proceeded to make a great show of flinging off her clothes before she slipped under the duvet.

"Jesus, Montez," he sighed as she pressed against his back, naked.

"Sweet dreams," she goaded as her arms linked around his middle and she used his side as a pillow.

"Goodnight Gabi," he mustered with a tight swallow.

/

Troy stretched his neck to look over his shoulder as he felt Gabi stir.

"Grumpy today?"

"Hmph," she rolled on the bed and then opened her eyes.

"I take that as a yes…" He mused, willing his body to forget all about the naked imprint of his girlfriend that still rang true as the duvet slipped down to reveal the upper swell of her breasts.

"Why do I feel so weird?" She wondered.

"Erm, you got drunk last night?" He suggested without sympathy.

"Not drunk. Tipsy," she amended. "And the day before I ached…"

"It's called adrenaline junkie, Gabi. You wanted to be a driver; well this is all part of the game…"

"Can't I be addicted to something else?" She beseeched. "Like you?" She added as she smiled at the sleepy picture he gave; all ruffled and topless and tempting.

He smiled slowly at her sweet statement and leaned across to kiss her once. "I won't be complaining if you are…"

"Hey where are you going?" She whined as he rolled up out of the bed.

"Work? You know, to run the team that puts you on the track every weekend?"

"Where's my sexy hug time?" She pouted.

He tilted his head. "Are you really gonna pull that on me? When you woke up grumpy two days in a row?"

"No," she agreed, rolling onto her side. "Go, see if I care…"

He chuckled to himself at her drama-queen ways- something he was sure had only got worse since they lived together.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she went out the door.

/

"Surprise," a husked voice murmured in his ear at the same time a pair of hands blinded his sight.

He gritted his teeth. "Get off me, Emily;" he ground out.

"Now that's not a very nice way to greet a lady is it?" She pouted, smiling with her usual flirtyness, coming beside him to perch against his worktop, her hands bracing her there.

"Let me know when there's a lady present…" He quipped with a quick, wan smile.

She sobered. "Marlade is still planning something," she told him like she had that day in Marlade's garage, the day she told him Solo wanted to sabotage his team.

"You're taking a risk coming here to tell me that," he accused.

"Not really. I'm part of the plan," she offered honestly.

"Whose side are you on?" He squinted.

Emily paused, looking down him with her usual hunger. "If I say yours, do I get you back?"

"No." He hard-lined.

"Not even for one night?"

Her arched brow and seductive talk didn't fool him. He folded his arms as he faced her and pressed his lips together.

"I don't know the whole thing yet. Just that I'm meant to make Gabi jealous." She shared.

"That's a hard task." He shared equally back.

"Not even if I do this?" She wondered, pushing off the counter to press her palms to his chest.

"Emily!" He gripped her wrists and pushed her away.

"Surpri-" Gabi's intended greeting froze in her throat as she walked in to find Emily and Troy wrestling somewhat. "…Uh…" She paused, waiting for an explanation.

"Is that why you did this?" Troy whispered to Emily, having flicked a look to Gabi.

"Is that the time?" She trilled out loud, smiling widely. "Do excuse me…"

"Emily…" He called again angrily, watching her hips sway as she walked away.

"Don't call me, I'll call you," she blew him a kiss over her shoulder and ruffled Gabi's hair to annoy her as she left.

"Call you about what?" Gabi asked, still waiting for Troy to acknowledge her.

"Nothing," he sighed, turning his attention to her finally. "I'm sorry about that, she just won't take no for an answer…"

Gabi approached whilst looking him directly in the eyes; her slow walk deliberate.

"Who can blame her?" She joked lightly.

He squinted, not sure she meant that. He didn't question her, instead he tilted his head.

"What's my surprise?" He wondered.

"I'm not sure you deserve it now," she came closer and linked her arms around his neck. "I caught you sexy hugging with another woman…"

"Oh no, that wasn't sexy hugging. Nowhere near…" He promised with a sexy smile at having her close again.

"No?"

"Uh-uh," he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her tightly; leaning down to nuzzle their noses.

She opened her mouth to take a breath but expelled her tell-tale sigh of need. "I…" she tried to think of another line to extend their pretend fight and then just gave up, wrapping her hand into his hair at the back of his head to bring their lips together in a needy kiss they both longed for.

"I am _definitely_addicted to you," Troy teased of their conversation that morning.

"Huh;" she smiled knowingly, not trying to push away his strong hold. "And I'm not tired or drunk…" She led.

"Now?" He asked; picking up her suggestive tone.

She shrugged a little. "Can you take a break?"

His answering grin told her the answer.

/

"Now _this_is sexy hugging;" Troy confirmed as his hand played up and down her belly again; spooning her with his naked body, both of them sated by their impromptu lovemaking.

Gabi giggled and looked over her shoulder at him. "You're so predictable."

"What? I can't help that I like sexy hugging…"

"It's the 'sex' part that mostly interests you…" She accused affectionately, rising in the bed. "I need to get back to work…"

"What? Wait…" He semi-rose to attempt to stop her.

Gabi smiled at him as she quickly covered her nakedness with her underwear. "I have to meet Cody at the track and try out those new tyres," she told him even though he knew.

"So I'll call him and tell him to come in an hour…" Troy promised, grinning at her with his seductive glint.

She pursed her lips and looked at him.

"I _am_the boss;" he reasoned.

"And what does the boss want me to do?" She allowed him this little role-play.

"The boss…" He stood and walked toward her, naked and unashamed. "…wants you to come back to bed…"

He bent and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her as his still-warm skin touched hers at every inch that could meet.

"Troy;" she groaned at his insistence; feeling every bone in her body melt at his throaty request.

"Call me boss?" He whispered, panting a little as his lungs failed him.

Her eyes widened at his request and she felt his lips work down her neck toward her breasts; giving her no time at all to adjust to this new slant on their foreplay.

"Boss?" She asked, running her fingers into his hair.

"Yes?" he stopped kissing long enough to meet her gaze.

"Go slow this time?" She half asked, half begged.

Troy blinked at her request and kissed her again, more tenderly on the mouth before slowing his whole approach; taking the same path down her torso but with longer; excruciatingly sensuous kisses.

"Slow enough for you?" He husked, secretly hurt by her request and the fact he had possibly hurt her during their last session.

She sighed out and panted her affirmation and he decided then not to punish her body with his or take what he wanted; he vowed to give this time. Give and take nothing.

/

It was no use. Gabi couldn't concentrate with the images of the mind-blowing oral sex Troy had afforded her with before he allowed her to leave the house for the very task she was having great difficulty mastering.

Cody frowned as he made notes with a pencil onto the paper supported by his clipboard and Gabi swallowed fearfully as she approached; shaking her hair out of the helmet she had been wearing.

"I know what you're going to say…" She broached quickly to pre-empt his admonishment.

"Hella…" A shrill wolf-whistle pierced the air and brought both Gabi's gaze up and Cody's from their about-to-be conversation.

"Marlade," Gabi pressed her lips together and frowned. "I've got a track review so just slide back under your rock," she quipped testily, running a hand over her hair now she had tied it into a high ponytail.

Solo merely grinned. "Well I hope your track manager tells you that you're gonna lose with laps like that…"

"Who is this guy?" Cody asked, bypassing Solo deliberately; knowing full well who he was.

"The town jerk," Gabi allowed, smirking at Cody and her track manager chuckled in return, slowly rising from his seat on the bench to face Solo.

"You need to leave now," Cody told the arrogant racer with a squint of his grey eyes.

Solo merely smiled and looked at Gabi before saying, "Fine," and turned to leave with no argument.

Gabi frowned harder at his easy retreat and then brought her attention back to the issue at hand.

"I can do better. I had a bad afternoon and my minds not in it…" She began her apology from before.

Cody smiled at her and met her gaze. "We both know they weren't your best; but I don't need your best every time," he assured. "But I don't like how you're going into those corners. There's too much swing on the back and I'm worried one of these nights you'll push too hard and regret it…"

Gabi rolled her eyes. "Have I ever spun before?"

He lifted his brow and she was reminded of the bird incident that almost grounded her.

"That doesn't count- there was an animal in danger," she defended and he sighed.

"Lay off just a quarter of a nickel;" he instructed, using his favourite expression to indicate the small change she needed to make. "I promise I won't ask anything else from you."

She held his gaze for a few seconds and then dropped it. "Okay, fine."

Her arms folded defensively with her agreement and he hesitated, wondering if she meant what she said, but he'd done all he could do for now and so he left the garage behind while Gabi changed and tidied up.

"Still here, foxy?" Solo's voice was so familiar, she almost laughed at the sound of it.

"Don't call me that." She stared at him.

"Why not? You are…"

"Well you have a fiancée remember?" She needled him and for the first time since she had known him; she caught a flicker in his green eyes.

"Well, we're on rocky ground right now," he admitted ruefully.

"Why are you telling me this?" She demanded. "Don't expect me to fall for any bull…"

"It's not bull…" He held his hands up in surrender. "It's why I came by actually. I needed a female opinion."

"And you chose me? The girl you angered into hitting you? The girl who's boyfriend you made life hell for? Was there really no-one else, Solo?" She wondered.

His black lashes lifted while he met her gaze full on. "No. You're the only one I knew who has a heart big enough to forgive," he admitted. "Or at least to listen."

Gabi squinted and assessed him silently, wondering why out of all people; he trusted her with his problems. Relationship problems at that.

"I don't know how I'm meant to help…" She offered begrudgingly.

Solo swallowed, his tall form intimidating for her to look up to but she knew she had downed him once and she knew she could again if she needed to.

"Troy was right to let Emily go," he began. "She's cheating again."

"How do you know?" Gabi enquired.

"She doesn't smile at me like she used to."

Gabi tilted her head, surprised that Solo had the ability to open up the way he was now.

"Have you tried talking to her?" Gabi asked shortly. "I know it's a foreign concept to you but you might be surprised…"

Solo smiled a little and nodded. "I guess you're right."

Gabi frowned again at his quickness to accept her advice.

"That's it?" She wondered.

"Did you want more?" He offered suggestively and she rolled her eyes, heading for the doorway. Solo partially blocked her exit.

"Thank you," he leaned toward her and she looked at him with suspicion rife in her veins.

"Whatever. See you later, Solo…"

"Hey there you are…" Another voice sounded from the doorway, breaking Gabi from her eye-lock with Marlade.

She looked over at Troy coolly and forced a smile. "Hey, just coming," she said and went to join him.

"You ok?" He checked, fighting down his jealous instinct at finding Solo leaning over Gabi like he wanted to kiss her.

"Fine. Are you?" She checked back, still tense with unease at her meeting with Solo.

"Uh…what did Marlade want?" He asked another question to save answering hers.

She swallowed. "Just some advice."

"Ah, right," he nodded.

She smiled up at him quizzically. "You're not thinking I'm going for him are you?"

"Ah, no…no of course not…" Troy swallowed down his real fear of the past repeating itself. Seeing Gabi and Marlade together like that had almost taken him back to the day he'd been jilted by Emily.

"Hey," she stopped him by curling her hands around his collar and leaning up close. "I love _you_," she promised.

He blinked. "I know."

"I'm not going to do what Emily did. I hit the guy remember?"

He nodded. "I remember."

Gabi knew her words hadn't appeased him and she took a breath to stall for time to think.

"I don't trust him; he was just asking for my opinion and I don't doubt it's part of a bigger plan but I promise you whatever happens, I'm with you, okay?"

Troy pursed his lips. "I don't know why I'm even thinking about the alternative;" he admitted ruefully.

"Because it happened." Gabi allowed. "I understand your concern."

"Well, I'm sorry if you feel like I'm doubting you," he sighed.

"I don't," she assured, then tiptoed to kiss him. "I just want you to know I'm always yours. From the start," she reminded him of her innocence before they got together and his eyes sparkled with familiarity.

"And yet you won't set a date…" He teased.

Gabi sobered and avoided his gaze. "Well, I-"

"It's okay," he cut in quickly, although deep down he wasn't okay with it at all. "There's no rush."

Gabi looked up at him with her big brown, heart-breaking eyes and twisted her lips. "I know that Chad nearly dying made us all realize a few things…" She began, "…but for me- I just got my freedom you know? I just got racing, I just got friends who weren't my brother and Jody and I…" She paused.

"What Gabi? Tell me," Troy urged softly and her eyes met his as she bit into the flesh of her lower lip.

"I'm afraid."

"Of me?" Troy asked, holding his breath until she answered.

"No, of course not," she denied and swallowed. "I'm afraid that things might change…I like what we have, what we are…" She expressed and he nodded along, knowing her hesitancy was to do with her development as a person rather than her feelings for him.

"I get it," he licked his lips. "I won't mention it again…"

"Well, you should. I mean, I know you want to…"

He smiled and rolled his neck. "I do…"

"So, what do we do?"

Troy squinted at her, really not sure of the answer at all. He would get married tomorrow if he could and she felt like she needed to live out the youthful existence she had somewhat been denied; so where did they meet? Where was the middle?

"Nothing at all," he answered her question. I love you Gabi and I want to marry you. That won't change. No matter what." He assured.

"Are you sure?" She doubted. "You can really live with that?"

He sighed and scooped her into a hug. "I can live with that."

When they pulled away she smiled up at him shyly. "Let's go home."

/

"Hey, Gabi! Guess what?" Chad jumped on her the second she swung the front door open and he ran to meet her in the hallway. "Oh hey Troy," he added secondly.

"Hi…" Troy frowned at being second best.

"There's this Route 66 road trip that a guy I know is organizing and he wants me to go along!" Chad shared his news.

"Wow…" Gabi opened her mouth in surprise. "How long for?"

"Three months!" Chad beamed largely; his afro hair growing back each day and becoming curlier as it did so. "This is so cool!"

"Yeah," Gabi feigned happiness at his excitement. "That's amazing Chad, it's just what you need…"

"After everything that's happened, I need this more than anything; just to get out there and see the world…" He agreed with a happy smile, tears glistening his eyes.

"I would have liked to drive you," she offered and he puzzled at her sad smile.

"Hey, what's up, girl?"

"Nothing," she shook her head, her own tears falling as she forced a smile. "I'm happy for you…" She assured; but ran past him and bolted up the stairs, leaving Chad to frown at Troy.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Troy lifted his brows and sighed. "Ah…no…there's just a lot going on right now…"

"Like what?" Chad worried. "I won't go if she needs me…"

Troy smiled wanly. "It's me, Chad. Well; us," he indicated of himself and Gabi. "We just talked about the future and stuff today."

"You're not…?" Chad's face fell.

"No, god no!" Troy denied of Chad's assumption they were splitting. "We just decided not to set a date."

"Oh," Chad nodded, then frowned again. "Then why…?"

Troy shrugged. "I'm not sure. She already told me she was afraid of things changing between us if we get married; maybe she thinks you moving out is another change she can't deal with right now…"

"But you two'll be okay…" Chad replied, puzzled.

Troy nodded. "Sure."

"I'm gonna go up and talk to her," Chad said of Gabi and Troy nodded.

"Okay, dude. I'm setting the kettle…"

/

"Knock, knock…" Chad called out as he slowly opened the door to Troy's room, finding Gabi laying on the bed.

"Hey Chad," she greeted, wiping her eyes as she sat up. "Sorry about ruining your good news…"

"Hey, don't be silly…nothing is ruined," he assured and cupped her arm with the brotherly affection he felt for her. "But I won't go if you need me here…"

She smiled at him as though he were a cute teddy bear. "You will go," she argued. "I just…I…"

"You can tell me…" He offered gently.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "The first thing I felt when you told me what you were doing; was that I wanted to be part of it, that I wanted to go too…" She admitted.

He shrugged. "Then come with us…"

"And then I remembered that my life is here, with Troy…I can't just jump up and drive across half the country no matter how awesome that sounds…"

"Gabi, Troy could come, too…" Chad offered.

"And then I felt guilty for even wanting to do something without him- for even wanting to leave in the first place…"

"Gabi…"

"He's hurt enough that I won't set a date and now this?" She berated herself.

"Hey, I'm going to miss you, you know," he shared suspecting that was part of her reason for wanting to go with him. "You are like the little sister I never had only I can flirt with you and it's not weird…" He teased, making her smile.

He carried on when she stayed silent. "And when I heard about this trip, I could see you driving that Buick, your hair all flying and your smile like it used to be…"

She nodded at that, tilting her head at his vision.

"I would have loved to do it…"

"But I knew that I had to get out there on my own two feet you know?" He carried on his talk. "I can't sit at home forever hoping you'll fall out of love with Bolton and realize how handsome I am…" He joked again. "I thought it'd be good for all three of us to have time apart…"

Gabi nodded more tears coming as she realized just how much she would miss him and she gave up trying to express her feelings and just hugged him instead.

"If you and Troy wanted to come you'd be more than welcome," he added as she pulled away, just to be sure she knew that.

She gave a tiny smile. "Thank you."

/

"So you never got to see me race did you?"

It was the next morning bright and early- the night before giving way to quiet understanding and togetherness for Troy and Gabi and now they walked together side by side, hands linked as Troy posed his question.

"No…" She looked up expectantly for him to continue.

"Would you like to?" He wondered, smiling at her with his boyish grin.

"Sure," she agreed; thinking she should be more excited at that prospect than she sounded.

"Hey, are you okay? Chad told me you were thinking about going on the Route 66 tour and I don't want 'us' to stop you…" He offered.

Gabi tilted her head and pressed her lips in at one corner. "I don't think I can go and do something like that and leave you behind…plus I have racing now…"

"So we'll go in the off season. Together." He suggested.

She peeked up at him. "You'd really do that?"

He shrugged. "Don't see why not…Unless you wanted to go with your friends without me…"

She smiled at him cutely. "No, it's not that…"

"Then let's do it," he decided.

She nodded. "So what's all this about showing me your racing skills?" She changed subject.

It was his turn to smile; just like a little boy or maybe a little devil, she couldn't tell.

"I rented the track so I can show you how it's done," he explained with a brow arch to humour his words.

"You're right, I wouldn't have liked you when you were a racer," she teased right back at his ego.

"I did warn you…"

/

"You must miss it," Gabi turned to Troy as he revved the engine of the Lamborghini he'd managed to get hold of and smiled softly at his masculine pose, his hands tight on the wheel bulging his arm muscles.

She felt a little giddy kick of attraction start in her belly and she knew that they would last the whole nine miles. Her hunger for him never waived.

He flicked her a look. "A little," he allowed, expertly taking a corner with speed and smoothness Gabi envied. She could learn from him she realized.

"I would, if I didn't have it…" She added.

"I miss this feeling," he admitted. "Where I feel like I'm king of the world…"

"But?" She looked to him, picking up his unsaid words.

He slowed the car and pulled over in a crash layby, sighing out. "But I was with Emily then. I don't miss that."

"You must a little bit;" Gabi ventured. "I mean before Solo got involved…"

Troy lifted one corner of his mouth. "Maybe. Or maybe he saved me you know?"

"Well…" She smiled slowly, a feline smile as she twisted to face him. "I for one really like this version of you…I'm glad I got to see it…"

He smiled back and let her kiss him, his brows shooting up. "You like the egotistical me?"

"You're just so sexy all…in control and cruising…" She described, climbing across his lap to straddle him, pushing down his seat recliner to accommodate them both in the small cabin space.

"Sexy huh?" He was breathless already, his fingers skimming through her hair as he pushed his pelvis up to evidence just how sexy he felt in that moment with her in his lap.

She smiled and ground her hips against him in return. "Very."

He groaned out and connected their mouths while their bodies took that familiar journey they both treasured.

/

"What are you laughing at?" Gabi asked Troy testily, but her irrepressible smile gave away her true feelings.

"We look like scarecrows," he let his smile break into a grin as his eyes lit up with the love he felt for his partner.

"Well, that was your fault," she grumbled, letting go of his hand to quickly drag her fingers through her messed hair.

"Me!" He stopped mid-walk back to the house, mock-outraged. "You're the one who said I looked sexy…"

Gabi giggled as he wrapped her into his arms and nuzzled her ear and she pushed him away lightly.

"Not in the street, Bolton," she told him as firmly as she could manage, his own sex-messed look turning her on.

She loved it when his hair was ruffled, his t-shirt crumpled and his jeans bore the evidence of his arousal like they did now.

She flicked a look down his front and swallowed. "Can you make it home?"

He closed his eyes and made a pained noise, causing her to giggle again as a woman walking her dog passed by and asked Gabi if he was okay.

She managed to stifle her amusement to answer that yes he was; he just strained a muscle.

"I think I might kill you…" Troy offered when he eventually opened his eyes and grabbed her hand to drag her home.

"Why?" She was still giggling as she stumbled after him.

He looked behind him and gave her a patient stare and when he tried to unlock the door, his fingers fumbled; making her smile even more.

"Let me," she took the key and released the catch, letting them both inside where he quickly picked her up against his body and kissed her long and hard; for all the moments he had wanted to while they walked home.

"Troy is that y-" Chad's voice started from the stairs, and then broke off. "Never mind…" He said and vanished into the kitchen while Troy and Gabi froze in their spot.

"Oops…" Gabi offered, her eyes lighting up as she bit into her lower lip. "Think we can make it upstairs un-noticed?"

Troy chuckled at her. "I think it's a little late for that."

"Then let's at least run before he comes back out…" Her giggle preceded her dash up the stairs.

/

"I really am too old for a younger girlfriend…" Troy bemoaned as he and Gabi lay collapsed together, recovering from their day of activity.

Gabi rubbed her hand lightly over his chest to appease him.

"It's not your age," she assured, feeling the same exhausted ache in her bones.

"You're just too demanding…" He teased, letting his fingers infiltrate her hair as he stroked her back.

"I'm too tired to argue," she derided. "I'll go with that…"

"Mm…" He kissed the top of her head. "But I love you for it."

"It reminds you what a stud you are?" She twinkled, letting her fingers glide down his belly-ridged with muscle.

"Yeah that," he agreed with a grin until she lightly swiped him. "And It reminds me someone out there loves me;" he added sweetly.

"Who's that then?" She wondered and he crunched her close.

"Are you telling me you've been using me for sex all this time?" He accused. "You could've picked someone with good knees for that…"

"Your knees do just fine," she smirked in memory.

"Do you want to go on the Route 66 tour with Chad?" Troy asked out of the blue, while he had her trapped.

She pursed her lips. "And miss this?"

He cuddled her a little. "You could find a younger boyfriend while you're out there…"

"Oh please. Who said youth was better anyway?" She rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever think about it?" He wondered.

"No…do you?"

He sighed. A lot it would seem. "Yeah…"

"Why?" She brushed her lips against his skin and then hitched up to look at him.

He shrugged. "I guess I got burned…"

"By Emily leaving?"

"She left me at the altar for a guy who was in his prime and she says she did it to protect me but part of me will always feel like I got rejected."

"I want to be here with you, Troy. I already made that choice," Gabi reminded him.

"Did Marlade kiss you the other day?" He checked.

"No…"

"He looked like he wanted to…"

"He can want what he likes, I only kiss my fiancé," Gabi announced, dropping a kiss to his chest to show. "Troy what is this really about?"

"I don't want to hold you back, Gabi. I don't want you to look back in five years; or two years or whatever and think of all the things you would have done if it weren't for me…"

"I don't think that at all," she assured, laying on his body now to comfort him. "I look back and think of all the things I have done because of you…that we have done together and will always have memories of…"

"Emily decided she didn't want to marry me…" He hedged, trying to express his emotions and failing.

"I'm not Emily," she reminded him again and he could sense she was going to get annoyed if he didn't come to his point soon.

"I know we talked about the dates; I know we're setting it back…but I don't want to get to that time we're ready to set a date and you feel like marrying me is still not the right thing…I want to know now if you have any doubts about us."

"The only doubt I have is why you're acting like this now…" She reproached. "You said you were okay with this, were you lying?"

"No…no I just feel like with Marlade and Emily hanging around that they are going to try and break us up. And I need to know now that we're strong enough to make it…"

"It upsets me that you think we're not…that you doubt my feelings for you…" She frowned, running her finger over each of his eyebrows.

"I never saw it coming before you know?" He arched a brow, swallowing. "I just want to get a heads up…."

"You're talking like it's a given I'm going to leave, Troy…"

He winced. "I'm sorry, I trust you it's just that…"

"No, you don't," she rolled up in the bed and he quickly sat to stop her.

"Hey, don't go…" He begged.

"I should have done this ages ago," she sighed pulling on his tee top to slip out of the room and down the stairs and he sat on the bed in silent wonder until she came back; her long black hair still messed and sexy- looking.

"What's going on?" He asked and she held her hand forth, palm down as her fingers encased something.

"Open your hand," she instructed and he frowned, looking into her soft brown eyes.

"What's this?"

He held aloft his palm and she slowly released her hidden gift, a smooth silver band that matched her engagement ring.

"Troy Bolton," she crawled onto the bed and knelt across his thighs. "Will you marry me?"

Troy stared at the silver band, then at her and his face softened in realization of her feelings for him.

"If you'll have me," he broke into a smile and hugged her.

"I love you, okay? No doubts." She assured and she felt him sigh out into her hair as his arms tightened just a little bit more. "You can push all you like, I'm not going anywhere," she added as she clung to him.

"I love you too, beautiful," he smiled gratefully. "I love you too."

/

"You must miss it,"

The voice in the dark startled Troy as he flicked on the lights, his old garage lit up patch by patch revealing the owner. He remembered when he and Gabi had made love on that very bench after the race that time, too desperate to hold out until they got home and now another female was arranged there, provocatively.

"Emily." Was all he said.

She was in her underwear- not just any underwear but stockings, suspenders, a basque that suited her lean form and she had the smile of the devil that was backed by the milky light of the moon slitting through the blinds. His hairs went on end at whatever game she was playing.

"Well?" She was waiting for an answer but he didn't remember the question.

"Well, what?" He asked tightly, not moving into the room to encourage her.

"You must miss it?" She repeated, with a question mark this time. "And me…"

She ran a hand up her leg and he blinked, an image flicking into his mind of when she had done this before, after he'd won a vital race- it was her way of congratulating him.

"I'm with Gabi now," he told her, deliberately avoiding her question because deep down maybe he _did_miss it, just a little.

He didn't care that Gabi wasn't experienced or that she didn't sit around in sexy stockings waiting for him the way Emily did, but when he was racing and he was in that mode; he couldn't deny the masculine kick of satisfaction it had given him to find his woman laying in wait…only he'd changed and he'd worked hard not to be that person anymore. And he also knew the sweet, intimate love he made with Gabi was worth a whole lot more than the quick fix Emily was offering.

"Sure I can't change your mind?" She came right up to him, showing off her toned form; her finger tucking under his chin.

"I'm engaged," he held up his new ring to evidence his words and he saw the flicker of regret in Emily's eyes.

"One night…for old time's sake…" She offered, turning to bare her panty-clad backside to him before she looked over her shoulder and bit into her lip, finally leaning over his Lamborghini.

"I came here to work Em," he told her firmly, his eyes still tracing her body without his permission.

"This late? Who comes to work at this time at night unless they're having problems at home?" She enquired, flipping so that her back was to the car now, her arms propped on it.

"Actually it's because I spent the day with Gabi that I'm here so late. So there's no cracks for you to find in our relationship…"

Emily's mask seemed to slip and she stood straight, folding her arms.

"Marlade wants her you know." She said of Gabi.

"How does that make you feel?" Troy wondered at the set up between his ex and his enemy.

Emily shrugged. "If Marlade and Gabi get together that leaves me with you…"

Troy flicked his eyes between hers then pursed his lips in amusement.

"That's assuming I wanted to get back together with you…"

"If you didn't have Gabi…" She led.

He sighed. "Yeah, I might have been stupid enough to fall for it, too, once."

"Then let them do what young people do and let us have this again…" She tempted and he raised his brow at her.

"Em, this is a 'what if' situation. What if Gabi didn't exist? But she _does._And I love her very much. I want to marry her."

"You wanted to marry me once," she accused, lifting her chin.

"Yeah and you walked away and it hurt, for a long time. But I finally found someone whose not gonna walk away from me…" He tilted his head.

Emily nodded and sucked her lower lip. "I've lost you."

"Does Marlade honestly think I'm going to give in to this seduction you have planned?" Troy marveled.

Emily shrugged. "I gave it my best he can't say I didn't…"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"That your indestructible." She smiled a little. "Because you are, Troy- you and Gabi," she added.

He gritted his teeth and looked at her under heavy brows. "Will he stop here?"

She twisted her lips and came up close to him. "Be careful, Troy."

He frowned and twisted to watch her leave, his brows going up in shock as Gabi came inside the room and he wondered how long she had been there; and how long Emily had known they had company.

"I got a call telling me to come down here…" Gabi wrapped her arms around herself.

Troy smiled grimly. "Great timing considering Emily just tried to seduce me for the third time…"

Gabi squinted, pausing inside the dusty room. "Is she coming back?"

"I hope not. I told her how I feel about you…"

"Yeah I kinda heard some of that…" She smiled a little, venturing him a look and then she came closer, for a cuddle which he gave easily.

"I'm sorry," he offered, touching his chin to her head and smiling painfully as she rubbed her cheek against his chest.

"What for?"

"For you having to see that," he offered of Emily.

"She's a beautiful woman, I can see why you fell for her," Gabi allowed, lifting her chin.

"But I don't find her beautiful anymore," he promised on a swallow and Gabi nodded.

"Good. I might have to kick your butt otherwise…"

And her playful grin forgave him all.

/

"Hey, wanna race?" Solo crept upside the curb while Troy walked to work the next day, his paperwork still untouched.

"What?" Troy looked at the man like he was mad.

"Downtown, they're setting up a route by the harbor, for tonight." Solo explained.

Troy nodded down turning his lips. "Thanks for the offer but I'll decline."

"Come on!" Solo goaded. "You used to love street racing before we went official."

Troy hesitated and Solo noticed.

"Yeah. But I have more important things to worry about now." Troy replied.

"Bro, this is one race you don't wanna miss. Bring Gabi, she loves that shit…"

Troy swallowed tightly. "And you know that because…"

Solo laughed. "Dude, I've known that girl her whole life. She loves racing full stop; but the Albuquerque street racing is what she lives for…"

"She never mentioned it," Troy squinted suspiciously.

"Ask her." Solo merely said. "And I'll see you tonight, south side."

With that he pressed on the gas and shot off, leaving Troy more confused than ever.

/

"Dude, don't do this, Marlade is up to something- you said it yourself," Chad advised his friend after Troy told him about Solo's approach.

"The only reason I'm even thinking about it, is because Gabi might like it…"

"She also likes you alive;" he quipped.

"It's a street race. I've done it before," Troy gave his friend a look.

"Not with Marlade running it," his friend batted back. "You're asking for trouble."

"Gabi wants excitement- she wants to go and race the open road and experience life…what if this helps us do that?" Troy posed.

"I don't see how anything with Marlade in the picture can help you two but it's up to you, bro…"

Troy sighed. "I'd just like to show Marlade who's boss you know?"

Chad nodded. "I know, and that old part of you is creeping back. But remember what he did to you, dude. Remember all that rehab and pain from rebuilding your muscles after your crash? A crash he cleverly orchestrated by sleeping with Emily. If you go out there with Gabi how do you know he won't pull the same stunt again?"

"I don't." Troy admitted.

"Don't go." Chad said again, knowing he would anyway.

"So when does Route 66 kick off?" Troy asked to change the subject; noticing Chad's face break into a happy smile.

"Two weeks."

"I wish you all the best, man," Troy offered.

"You can still come with me…" Chad smiled.

"Nah, I'm good, I think me and Gabi are gonna go in the off season," he explained.

"Well that's if you don't crash your ass street racing…" Chad lifted his brows as he left Troy alone with his thoughts.

Alone and undecided.

/

"So your boyfriend decided to man up and race then…"

Solo Marlade was nothing if he wasn't an ass, Gabi mused.

"Fiancé," Gabi corrected, only then looking up at the taller man, albeit with her arms crossed as she watched the guys already surrounding their cars on the road.

"Oh, sorry," Solo apologized though he didn't sound sorry. "So why aren't you two married yet?" he enquired next.

"Because." Gabi answered, tightening her lips together.

"Oh, he won't set a date…" Solo chuckled and Gabi smirked. _If__only._

"Butt out, Marlade," she warned. "We don't need to be married to know how we feel."

"But why aren't you?" He asked again and she twisted with the intent to hit him again.

"Is this guy bothering you?" A voice cut through the crowd and Gabi swung at the sound of her brother's voice, a voice she hadn't heard in a while. "Do I need to punch him out?" Dex asked as he came right up to Solo and met his gaze; both men being the same height.

"Please do," Gabi derided, then grabbed Dex's arm when he took her seriously. "Ah, I was kidding…"

"See, Montez. Your sister likes me after all…" Solo grinned.

"I wouldn't go that far," Gabi made a face.

Solo looked her up and down. "Mm-mm." He licked his lips. "You will," he winked and then vanished as quickly, leaving Gabi stunned at his audacity.

"Where does he get off…" She began, then sighed and smiled at her brother, hugging him hugely. "I miss you, bro."

"Me, too, sis. What's new?"

"Troy decided to take up Solo's offer to street race- stupidly-" she inserted, "And I stupidly decided to come and support him in doing that."

"What is Solo up to?" Dex wondered.

"Damned if I know," she remarked, not having lost her boyish ways one iota which made Dex smile.

"I'm proud of you, Gabs." He hugged her around the shoulders as they stood on the pavement and waited for the drivers to warm up.

"Give me one sec…" She told him and dashed over to the driver window of Troy's Lamborghini, bestowing him with a kiss just like all the other track girls did with their partners only Gabi's curves and long dark hair stood out even if she was dressed in dungarees and converse where every other girl bared their flesh.

"I love you," she told her partner before she headed back to share the race with her brother.

"I hope he wins…" Dex murmured.

"What are you doing here anyway, bro?" Gabi wondered.

Dex twisted his lips and tried not to smile.

"What?" She pushed his arm affectionately.

"Chad told me," Dex grinned his submission.

"What?" Gabi o'd her mouth and stared at him.

Dex shrugged lightly. "He said you guys needed back up. Though I can't do much for Troy back here…" He frowned.

Gabi's sparkle slipped from her eyes and her smile faded. "Why would you need to do anything?"

Dex swallowed, reluctant to involve his little sister in the conspiracy theory Chad had embellished him with.

"Well, you know he hasn't raced since his accident so…we were just thinking he might lose his cool out there…it seems like he's racing for you, somehow."

"He doesn't need to, I'm already with him," Gabi frowned.

"Look, you've seen Emily around right?" Dex checked, trying to goad his sister into coming to her own conclusions.

"Yeah and she has this weird idea she can split us up…"

"And Solo is here tonight," Dex added, lifting his brows.

"Is she here tonight?" Gabi wondered.

"No, but Solo organized this race. He knows you used to love street racing…"

The penny suddenly dropped for his petite Filipino sister and her mouth went wide. "He did this deliberately so Troy would race for me?" She guessed and Dex nodded.

"But what if-" she gasped, unable to finish her sentence, her whole face creasing with concern.

"We couldn't have stopped him, Gabs," Dex told her softly, swallowing.

"Why did he…?"

"Feel like he had to do this?" Dex supplied for her. "That's us men for ya," he teased lightly.

"But…"

She couldn't seem to get a whole sentence out and Dex felt her concern stiffen his own body as sirens split the night air.

"Shit," he murmured, breaking into a run as the rest of the crowd dispersed; removing any signs of an illegal street race and Gabi stood, frozen to the spot, knowing in the depths of her heart that that siren was an ambulance and that one of the cars had come to a painful stop, the driver inside possibly injured- possibly critically hurt. The speed they did out there, the awkward street corners, she didn't wonder how.

She just wondered if it was Troy, and if he was still alive.

/

"Let me in there!" She cried hysterically, throwing her small but strong body at Dex and scrabbling at him where he barred her from the Emergency Room.

"Gabi," he tried to calm her with his own level voice, his stronger body holding hers back easily. He could still remember the day he'd done the identical thing with Jody when Gabi was taken in.

"He's my fiancé! I'm going to marry him! I have to make sure he's okay!" Her tears streamed heavy and painful down her face and as her brother, he felt his heart breaking at the sight of her, broken like this.

"He's going to be okay," Dex assured, even though he frowned at his words.

He'd got to the crash scene about five minutes after the medics; watching them stretcher away both his friend and his enemy; seemingly they'd had some kind of collision on the harbor front and Troy's car was shunted into the cold water.

He'd managed to struggle free, he'd been hauled out but his injuries were unknown- the damage unidentified.

"Baby girl;" Dex sighed and grasped Gabi close, sighing out into her hair. "He's going to be okay just let them fix him, okay?"

Gabi went still in his arms; suspended like a puppet until she finally gave into the heart-felt sobs that racked her body and she finally accepted his comfort.

"I can't live without him, Dex," she whispered on a painful throat and he hugged her tighter.

"You won't have to," he murmured. "You won't have to."

/

Gabi's face was pale. The kind of grey-pale it was after she had her spin. And if Troy's arms didn't hurt so much he'd reach out and offer the hug she so badly needed, but his arms did hurt like hell and he could only watch as she slipped into the room and stepped hesitantly closer, chewing her thumb vulnerably.

He knew he must look a bit beat-up. He'd flipped twice and dropped into the cold water of the harbor; leaving him with a bruised face, broken rib and a broken leg; along with the excruciating pain across his chest where he'd ripped his inter-corsal muscles when his rib had snapped.

"How do I look?" His voice was rough but his humour couldn't be mistaken.

Somehow those words broke her and tears poured down her face as her body rocked and he winced at upsetting her.

"Hey, come here," he commanded in a weak whisper and she trailed over, perching on the edge of the bed to stroke his eyebrows as she had done just a few short days ago.

"I can't hug you;" she hitched and he gave her a pained smile.

"Curl up next to me?" He suggested, knowing he couldn't move a muscle and her weight would barely register on his bruised body and when she snuggled into him, he let his eyes close again.

"I love you, Troy. I don't ever want to feel like that again," she described of the moments she had feared for his life.

"Shh," he soothed her even though he couldn't move. "You won't have to. I learned my lesson- my racing days are over…"

"Marlade is in a bad way…" She shared. "You're both idiots…"

"Yeah, I kind of get that now…" Troy mused, too tired to stay awake. "I love you, Gabi…" He whispered before he let himself drop back into sleep.

"I love you, you idiot," she sniffled into his chest.

/

"What in the hell happened to you?" Chad over-exaggerated as Troy struggled in the doorway on crutches, his face sketched with pain and Gabi hauling a wheelchair behind him.

Chad knew very well what had happened to his friend, he had visited him in hospital every day until he healed enough to be let home; but he could see that the accident had affected Gabi quite badly and as sorry as Troy looked about the whole thing, Chad couldn't help but worry about the younger girl.

"Here, let me take that," he said as he skimmed by Troy to help her with the large metal contraption she was struggling with.

"Thanks," she looked up and thanked him; her vulnerable emotions clear on her face.

"You okay, sister?" He asked, giving her a hug without waiting for an answer.

"Yeah…of course…" She swallowed and pulled away.

"At least he's home where we can watch him now…" He conspired and she managed a smile.

"I know."

"You sure everything's okay?" Chad checked again and Gabi nodded, following Troy into the living room, helping him get comfortable on the couch.

She knelt beside him and stroked his hair until his eyes fluttered shut, signaling his pain killer's kicking in and wiping him out and then she looked up to her friend and flickered a small, brave smile.

"I should have married him when he asked me," she admitted and Chad was surprised at her words.

"That's what you've been worrying about?" He marveled.

She pinkened sheepishly. "I don't want to lose him without having a chance to be his wife…"

"Gabi you two do great together and you were right not to rush into it…" Chad assured her.

"But I might have lost him today…and he wouldn't have known…he wouldn't know how much I love him…"

"Hey, he knows," Chad came over and touched her shoulder and the doorbell ringing brought her to her feet.

"I'll get it."

Gabi was shocked to see the tall red-head on the other side of the door.

"Hey Emily," she greeted patiently.

"How is he?" She asked, evidently worried.

"Fine. No thanks to you and Solo," Gabi barbed; knowing this woman was somehow involved in Troy's downfall.

Emily shot her eyes up and held her gaze. "I care about him."

"Enough to make sure he almost died?" Gabi enquired.

"I never wanted him to get hurt," she denied. "Can I see him?"

Gabi laughed shortly. "You want to see him? You almost get him killed and now you want to see him..?" She folded her arms, blocking the door.

"I know I was stupid to ever let him go; but we could have had something, Gabi. It's up to him if I see him or not- not you."

"That's where you're wrong, Emily. This is my house, too. You're not coming in." Gabi held her stance.

"Fine," the tall woman's eyes glazed over. "I'll wait until he's out again but let him know I came by…" She instructed; trying not to sound like she was begging.

"Don't come by again," Gabi warned with a squint. "Troy doesn't need friends like you."

Emily sucked her teeth and turned with an angry stride away from the house.

"Whoa, girl," Chad teased Gabi as he slipped into the hallway.

"Was I too strong?" She worried momentarily.

"Not at all," Chad shook his head. "You were right to send her away."

She nodded. "I'm going up to have a nap," she explained and hugged her friend quickly on the way, leaving him frowning up after her.

/

"Hey, bro, how's it going?" Dex's bright voice filled the living room as Troy reclined on the sofa, wondering where Gabi had got to already. He wanted to be cuddling with her right now and she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hurts," Troy grumbled and Dex arched a brow.

"Huh, how is that?" He joked and Troy managed a smile.

"Some dude rammed my ass off a 50foot drop," Troy smarted back.

"Never mind your stupid ass for racing in the first place," Dex reminded him and Troy accepted the telling-off.

"I know. That was stupid."

"But…it's too late now. Are you feeling any better?" Dex checked.

"Well my ribs went from purple to blue and I feel like I'm dying every time I move but other than that, I'm good," he pursed his lips, his face showing his evident discomfort.

"Where's my sister? She's supposed to be your nursemaid," Dex commented.

"Ah I'm not sure…"

"Dude, you know our dad died on the track don't you?" Dex ventured and Troy licked his lips.

"I kind of knew…"

"Look, if she's being weird then it's to do with that. All the people she cares about race and risk their lives daily and when she lost him, it was like the light went out of her…"

"Did she think I was going to die?" Troy wondered, not even considering that because he knew he'd survived worse.

Dex looked at him for a long moment and he blushed.

"I'm an idiot," he said again, not only for racing but for not realizing Gabi's fear.

"Well I didn't want to be the one to say it, dude," Dex agreed lightly and Troy closed his eyes and knocked his head back.

"So what do I do?"

Dex shrugged. "She won't talk to me, she just keeps crying."

"Jody?" Troy checked and Dex's face softened.

"I think she might be with him now."

Troy nodded. "I never wanted to hurt her…"

"She's the toughest cookie I know," Dex said, looking to Troy. "But she's so vulnerable, too. She'll never admit when she feels scared…"

"I know," Troy agreed, remembering her reasons for being reluctant to set a date for their wedding. "I wish I could be here for her when she needs me."

"She'll come home," Dex assured, his short visit coming to a close. "Just go easy on her."

"I will, man, thanks," Troy appreciated his input.

"I'll come by on Friday," Dex told him before he left. "Get better, man!"

/

"Mm…huh?" Troy woke with a start and quickly realized his dream about drowning was instigated because his mouth was full of hair.

Black, curly hair. Black, curly hair that preceded a small body tucked into his, backside first and he was inadvertently spooning the girl he loved on the small sofa in close proximity.

"Sorry," she whispered, hearing his spluttering and taking her hair to twist it over her shoulder away from his mouth.

He let his lips brush her neck before he lay back, his arm looping over her middle casually.

"It's ok," he whispered back. "I'm glad you're here."

"Sorry I disappeared earlier," she added, apologetic this evening it would seem.

"Don't be," he assured, loving the feel of her rounded backside against his lap; no matter how much he ached and how painful everything felt.

"I want to get married, Troy," she told him in the silent dark.

"I know," he nuzzled her hair.

"I mean, now. I want to get married as soon as we can."

"What brought this on?" He puzzled.

She paused, quiet for long moments until she turned in his arms and clutched her fingers to his t-shirt.

"Nearly losing you," she admitted honestly.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he kissed her forehead.

"Well, for a moment there I was afraid I might lose you," she opened up her fears to him and he wished he could wrap his arms around her and hold her tight and then he cursed his bruises and did so anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

Her quiet sobs assured him she was finally showing him her real feelings and he stroked her hair while she cried, unable to say words that would make her feel better.

"I miss my father every day," she shared. "I don't want to miss you, too."

"You don't have to," he assured. "I'm not going to race again."

"Promise?" She begged.

"Promise." He kissed her forehead again.

He felt her arms wind around his waist and her cheek go to his chest in her familiar comfort-seeking pose.

"I love you so much," she murmured.

"Me, too," he replied and smiled into the dark. "And I'll marry you when you're ready…"

/

"Whose idea was this?" Troy grinned as he and Gabi ducked under a tunnel of checkered flags, all crossed at the tips and held by their friends and family as they exited the 'altar' of their wedding at the track – the altar being an arch of tyres set up in the middle of the tarmac.

"Mine," she twinkled at him, even her wedding dress not atypical- she'd chosen some white-coloured overalls, rolled at the ankles to reveal pretty silver jeweled sandals, split at the front to reveal her small cleavage and her hair was long and flowing decorated only with a white lily behind her ear. But she looked perfect and he loved her for not being the standard bride.

"Are you sure you're going to want me wearing my racing jacket in our wedding photos?" He asked of the thick, brightly coloured clothing; his own attire relaxed underneath in the form of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Uh huh," she nodded stopping at the end of the flag tunnel to kiss him full on the lips and although it took him by surprise, he quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

"Mrs. Bolton," his curly smile crept onto the corner of his lips.

"Don't call me that," she warned, wanting to wrestle off his leather jacket already and throw him on the nearest bed to make love.

"Smile for the cameras," he goaded, turning to wave at their well-wishers and Gabi smirked at her bouquet of white roses decorated with bolts in their centers instead of the traditional diamantes.

"Whose gonna want this?" She asked drily and threw the bunch anyway, surprised to see Sharpay holding the flowers when she turned.

"Good Luck!" Gabi called to her new friend and they linked hands as they went through the tunnel that linked the track to the outside world, finding their car waiting for them- a beautiful Hudson Hornet that Troy had found for their special day.

"Ready for the honeymoon?" He checked, knowing they were leaving their friends to celebrate the reception without them so they could get away on holiday that bit quicker.

"Monte Carlo here we come," Gabi smiled back knowingly.

"I love you, Mrs. Bolton," he leaned across and kissed her hair.

"I love you too," she settled in his arms, content that today was the start of something exciting, something new. And something she treasured more than she ever knew she could. A life with Troy was worth all the races in the world she decided.


End file.
